Vesper
by Wroathe
Summary: Lee loves youth; Neji's under the impression that Tenten and Lee are dating; poor Tenten's just confused. Nejiten.
1. Mission

Team Ten?"

"They were just dispatched three days ago. We haven't heard word from them since."

Dammit. What had she been thinking - sending out her specialty team for a mission so close after their last? Or rather, what had she been _drinking. _"All right," she returned in an even tone. It was a good thing she always kept a second option. This would work out well. "I suppose Team Eight would do. I'm sure Kiba and Shino won't completely traumatize them, and Hinata seems nice enough."

"No can do," the woman beside her responded factually. "I'm afraid they're out of commission. Hinata took a brutal hit to the head on her last mission and is currently being quarantined within the Hyuga residence." Hinata? _Hinata Hyuga _had been injured? When had this happened? And, more importantly, why had no one told her about it? "Shino and Kiba have been nervous wrecks ever since the incident," her assistant continued with a confirming shake of the head. "They've been inconsolable; I've heard word that they refuse to leave the property without a daily meeting with her. Well, Kiba has been a nervous wreck, anyway. Shino has just been... Well, Shino."

_Naturally._ Everything seemed to be going wrong for her today. "Fine," she responded curtly. It really was a shame: Hinata would have been perfect for the specifications. It looked as if her third option would simply have to make do... "Call in Sakura. She's more than capable of handling this mission."

"She's still on that mission in the Land of Clouds. We haven't heard word from her yet."

_Still?_ She was expected back _days_ ago. Where the hell was she? "How about..." She was running out of options here. There really was no one else that could handle it. Jounin were too valuable to be wasted on such an easy task, and there weren't enough Genin to go around. "Konohomaru and his team? Surely they must be available."

"Mission."

Oh. Right. Damn that old bat and her cat. Must she hog _all _of the Genin?

"Iruka..."

"Is the reason why we're in this predicament in the first place," Shizune reminded her tiredly. "We sent him off on a mission three weeks ago and haven't heard word. We only reserved Uriah-Senpai for three weeks. We need someone to cover while we dig up another replacement." Iruka hadn't called in? _That_ was the reason why they were searching for the replacement? Wait a second... _Iruk_a was on a _mission? _

Well... that was news.

The Hokage shook her head tiredly. She really needed to start laying off all the sake. It was beginning to fog her memory. "How about Rathrea and her team?"

"Rathrea?" her assistant repeated questioningly. "Do we even have a Rathrea within the village?" She flipped through her notepad frantically, searching for the name. "I don't think I see a - ah, here she is. From Team Brisu? They are... in the Land of Sand. They've been sent to deliver a message to the Kazekage," Shizune paused before continuing. "There's only one Chunin team left within the village, Tsunade-Sama. And I think we both know that their record shows that they are more than qualified for a mission of such low standards."

The Hokage cursed silently under her breath. It couldn't be. It _couldn't._

Granted, they _were_ one of the strongest teams she had in her arsenal, she couldn't just send them out on a mission of these _specifications. This _was not their specialty. She wouldn't hesitate to bet that even Naruto (_Naruto_) would be more qualified for this mission than _this_ particular team. There was no way in hell she was taking up for it when they screwed everything up.

"Team Three?" It was a last ditch effort. They both knew it.

Shizune shook her head.

"Fine then. Call them in."

_But don't blame me when this ends in utter disaster._

* * *

She tried to ignore him and his ramblings about fate; she _really_ did_. _

She reminded herself constantly that she held the power to change her own destiny, not the other way around. It was her way of consoling herself - a way she someday hoped to console Neji with (perhaps when he decided not to be such a pessimistic ass hole, which, at this point, pretty much looked to be the fourth of_ fat chance in hell_).

But sometimes she just couldn't help but question his theories on the subject and wonder why, exactly, fate hated her so.

She had known from the moment they had received the Hokage's message of urgency that the news would not be good. They had been practicing on their signature field (punctuated with craters, broken trees, buried kunai, and a _strangely_ large population of squirrels, especially taking into consideration the lack of trees) when they had received the call. She had been struggling to perfect her new technique for the past few weeks, spending any spare time she could training with Neji, and had come_ this close _to hitting Lee with it in their short spar. But of course, fate hated her, and had decided to interrupt at her moment of crowning glory.

As it turned out, they were being assigned a mission: a mission she wasn't particularly overjoyed about.

"Wait a second, Tsunade-Sama. You want us to babysit a bunch of kids?"


	2. Preparation

Tenten had been floored. No, she had been worse than floored; she had been in complete and utter_ shock_. There was no way the Hokage could expect _them - _of all people, _them_ _-_ to babysit a bunch of snot nosed brats. They were Chunin now, and Neji himself was a _jounin_! Surely there were Genin available for these kinds of things. Her team was above this: _she_ was above this.

"Isn't there anyone else available for this mission?"

There had to be someone. There just _had_ to be.

"Of course not, Tenten," Tenten's eyes widened as she recognized the voice as not the high soprano she had expected, but the deep baritone she had learned to take with mild precautions all these years. He stood to the left of her, staring blankly at his superior. His miffed expression spoke volumes: he was obviously offended by her rather thoughtless outburst. "Don't be so idiotic."

A blush immediately rose to frame her tanned cheeks at his rather harsh sentiment. Neji was right: it had been a rather thoughtless inquisition on her part. Of course there hadn't been anyone else available for the job. The Hokage was hardly stupid: she would have assigned those best suited for the mission on every condition. "I-I apologize, Hokage-Sama. I did not mean to..."

"It's quite all right," the Hokage interrupted.

Tenten nodded once in response, glancing at her teammate from the corner of her eye. He stood to her left, arms crossed and body stiff. It was the same as always: eyes ahead, posture straight, concentrating only on the mission at hand. Tenten sighed. With Neji, there really was no way to judge the extent of his anger. She'd just have to apologize to him later and hope it would all blow over.

"And to answer your question, no, there are no others available. You and Team Eight are the only remaining low level teams available, and Hinata isn't well enough to resume missions quite yet. It's unknown as to when, or if, she'll be better."

_Hinata wasn't well? Since when?_

"Hinata-Chan is... not well?" She and Hinata had always been rather close, and to learn such horrible news... from a superior, no less... Why had no one told her about it? Surely Ino would have... or even Sakura... They both knew how close she was to the Hyuga girl. Surely they would have told her...

Tenten felt an arm snake around her shoulders and turned to see Lee sending her a brilliant smile, his remaining arm extended into a thumbs up. Tenten relaxed - though, she reminded herself sadly, glancing to her left, not as relaxed as she _could _have been - into his comforting embrace and gave him a small smile in return. He always was such a comfort.

"Never fear, my dear Tenten," he screamed loudly. She flinched in return, rethinking her decision to lean against him. "I am sure Hinata's youth will be blooming once again in no time! Her youth will not be overshadowed by such a small matter; it is far too lively for that! Would you not agree, Neji?"

"Hn."

Wait a second... _Neji?_

Tenten frowned.

Why hadn't_ he _told her that Hinata was ill? It was obvious from their discussions (and they tended to have a lot of those; what, with training and all) that she cared deeply for the young Hyuga. Neji could have picked up on as much, even if she hadn't ever directly stated it. So why wouldn't he tell her about it?

"Regardless," the Hokage interrupted, gaining the attention of all three subordinates, "I have the scroll all made out for you. Uriah-Senpai left a few days ago, so the classroom has been in varied states of chaos for quite a long time now. I don't doubt it will take a firm hand to get them back in order. It's nothing I think you can't handle, of course. Other than that, it should be pretty easy to deal with. You'll be required to be there from the hours of seven to three for the next five days, disregarding today, whereas you will be expected to arrive at one. Am I understood?"

"Hai."

"Of course."

"Hn."

"Good," she answered. She stamped the sheet that sat in front of her, handing it to Neji with a steady hand. "Class starts in two hours. I suggest you get a move on if you don't want to be late. You're dismissed."

* * *

Now where had he gone? He had fled the building before she even had a chance to call out his name to stop him.

Tenten glanced around, unsatisfied when she was once again met with not the flowing robes and pale eyes she was looking for, but the shiny hair, glistening teeth, and green jumpsuit she didn't particularly feel like dealing with at the moment. Just as she was about to flee in the opposite direction as the _green beast of Konoha_, she heard a distinct voice calling out to her.

"Hey Tenten, wait for me."

Tenten grimaced. Why did fate hate her so? Stupid Neji and his stupid ramblings about stupid fate and his stupid ditching her with stupid Lee. Why did he have to be so stupid? "Hey Lee." She smiled, slowing her pace to allow her teammate to catch up. "Did you happen to see where Neji went? He ran out before I got the chance to talk to him."

"I am afraid not, my dear Tenten," Lee shouted, skipping along side her as she began her venture through the crowded streets of Konoha (and to her apartment, where she could finally be rid of him). "He could be anywhere. It is not unlike our teammate to do these kinds of things. But I do know one thing about his whereabouts, Tenten. And that is this." Lee paused, slipping past an elderly couple that stood before him.

"It is that... wherever Neji may be, he is training both his mind and his body. Tenten, we must not fall behind our rival Neji!" _Our_ rival? Since when did_ she _ever have a rival? And since when had this rival been _Neji_? "We must train harder if we have any hope of keeping up with him. Yosh, youth must prevail!"

Tenten slapped a hand _hard_ over his mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. "_Shut up, _Lee! People are _staring." _Indeed, three pair of elderly couples had turned to glare in their direction. She smiled sheepishly, raising her shoulders in a_ what can you do _gesture.

"Mwat mm ma mwen mwen?"

"What?"

"Mi maid mwut mu mu may mwen mwen?"

Tenten released her hand from his mouth, wiping it on her crimson pants. "Sorry. I couldn't understand you. Run that by me again?"

"I said," Lee repeated, "what do you say, Tenten? Should we begin training? How about a few laps around the village? Or maybe a few thousand sit ups?" He put a finger to his chin. "And if we cannot do those, we must do three thousand push ups. And if we can not do those, we must do five thousand kicks. And if we can not do _those,_ we must do-"

"Lee," Tenten interrupted tiredly, "it's eleven in the freaking morning and we've got a mission in two hours."

"Oh my dear, dear Tenten." He shook his head disappointingly. "Have you learned nothing from Gai Sensei? We must not let our youths dim! Time has no affect on a shinobi's training schedule! So what do you say, my flowering blossom? Would you like to join me in five hundred laps around the village and three thousand sit ups?" Lee winked, flashing his classic_ Nice Guy _pose.

_Not the Nice Guy pose. Anything but that..._

"I can't," Tenten replied solemnly (Lee was a complete and total sucker for a sob story, she'd learned). "My apartment is a forty minute run from here, and I've still got to throw on some decent clothes." She gestured to her outfit, marred with holes and dirt from training earlier that morning. The Hokage must have thought she'd been in a_ train wreck. _Which, in all honesty, sparring with Neji and Lee amounted to about the same effect. "Not to mention that I also have to take a shower, pack a lunch, and clean what's left of my apartment. I haven't been able to see the floor in _weeks_."

She was definitely not looking forward to that...

Lee's face fell as he nodded curtly. "I-I understand," he murmured quietly. "I will be leaving, then. " Tenten sighed, watching as her teammate began walking (read: _sulking_) in the opposite direction from which they had come. She looked between him and the path that led to her apartment. She would _really_ hate herself for this in the morning...

"We can always do it another day, Lee," Tenten suggested. "I'd be more than willing to go running with you sometime next week. How's Saturday sound?"

Lee's face brightened immediately and Tenten smiled, slightly surprised at her own willingness to make another person (other than herself, that is) happy. When had she become such a softee? "All right. I'll see you then, Lee. Seven o clock sharp." Maybe she could even convince Neji to join them, that way she wouldn't have to suffer Lee's company alone.

"Now go do your running already," she shouted, satisfied when Lee nodded his thanks and took off in a sprint down the road. "I'll catch up with you at the academy. And don't be late!"


	3. Delayed

Fuck it. She was late. She was so fucking late.

Tenten ducked, avoiding a collision with the huge pot of ramen hoisted on the shoulders of a young man by mere centimeters. She didn't stop to apologize, only hopping over the dog laying leisurely on the sidewalk before returning to her sprint: His screams of annoyance muffled by the blood pounding in her ears.

She should have known better. She _really _should have known better.

At the very least, she could have set the alarm clock, even if it was _just five minutes and I'm only resting my eyes, okay?_ That way, she wouldn't be running through Konoha like a madwoman, attempting to salvage what little time was left of the first day of her mission.

Maybe if she hadn't have been so stubborn _because it was only five minutes and it's not like I'm going to fall asleep or anything_, _so leave me alone... _then she wouldn't have to suffer the embarrassment of arriving late for a mission (a _mission_, of all things), or the lectures she would undoubtedly receive from Gai Sensei when he heard word (she'd have to remember to punch Lee when he told him), or the disappointed shakes of the head and later tearful inquiries from Lee, or the degrading comments from Neji...

Shit... _Neji._

He was going to _murder_ her.

* * *

"... And that is why Gai Sensei and I wear the color green. Are there any more youthful questions?"

"Yeah," one kid exclaimed, tugging his hat further down his round, freckle framed forehead. He sat in the furthest row away from the board, Tenten noticed, in the seats usually reserved for the druggies and slackers of the world (though the first seemed highly unlikely, seeing as the boy was only about _nine_). His chubby finger was pointing accusingly in her direction. "Who's that lady?"

All of the children (first, second, third, fourth, and fifth row respectively) turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

_Shit._

She smiled awkwardly back, raising her hand in a small wave. "Um. Hi. I'm Tenten," she began nervously, "and I'll be one of your teachers for the next few days." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, attempting to look anywhere but in the faces of her subordinates.

"You're late," a little girl in the second row with blonde pigtails and glasses stated factually, not glancing up from her book. "It's not good to be late."

Tenten glared at the offender. If only the brat were a few years older...

"My dear, dear Tenten..." Lee shook his head disappointingly from the front of the room. Tenten squinted to make out his expression: had the seats always been this far back? She could hardly see him from where she was standing. "Samara-Chan is right. It is indeed not becoming of a young woman to be late."

"Nothing is becoming of Tenten today, it seems," Neji commented noncommittally, glancing upon her (no doubt rugged) form for mere seconds before turning back toward his work.

Tenten's face fell. It was only natural that Neji chose to acknowledge her _then. _He always had such impeccable timing.

"Well, you see," she began her long explanation, "I had just gotten out of the shower and I needed to clean my apartment because I haven't been able to see my floor in weeks - remember I told you about that earlier, Lee? When we were talking about our date for next week? So there I was, starting on my bedroom...

* * *

_Did she just..._

No, she couldn't have. Surely she was jesting.

He glanced again at the woman that spoke at the front of the room, punctuating her hurried conversation with an occasional hand gesture or - in this case, rare - intake of breath. Surely it could not be true.

Tenten couldn't have, _wouldn't have_, possibly scheduled such an event without consulting him about the matter firsthand. The Tenten he knew would not condone such a thing, nonetheless with _Lee, _of all people_,_ without the approval of her team. She told him everything that she did (whether he chose to listen or not) on a daily basis. Tenten would have informed him of this slight, even if it required her to make an appearance at the Hyuga Manor and demanding a meeting with him _herself. _

Neji's eyes narrowed as he appraised his teammate, who continued to ramble on about her excuses for arriving late. It was nothing he hadn't heard before: Tenten was rarely punctual (excluding their team and individual sparring sessions respectively, of course). Her cheeks were flushed, but that was to be expected after her sprint toward the academy, which also explained her disheveled appearance and exasperated state. Neji's eyebrows furrowed. There seemed to be nothing out of sorts with Team Gai's residential Kunoichi (any more than normal, at least).

Which did not explain why she had scheduled a date with Lee without telling him about it immediately afterward.

Surely she could not have done such a thing: with _Lee_, of all people. Tenten wasn't stupid_, _after all. Even if she had had such a lapse in judgment, she surely would have told him about it by _now._ Tenten had dignity: she had always consulted him face to face when it came to urgent matters. She was never one to put off the inevitable. Tenten would have told him effective and immediately, further proving that she had just been joking about the matter. That, in turn, meant that she had made no plan nor planned to date Lee.

Satisfied, Neji continued reading the passage in his book...

Only to come to a screeching halt in realization but seconds later.

Earlier, when she had been calling his name in the Hokage tower... He had ignored her because he had more important affairs to handle: Hiashi Sama had demanded his presence to discuss a new technique he planned to teach him. She must have wanted to tell him about it then...

But that was... _absurd._

_Immoral._

_Illogical._

It was most certainly not like his Tenten.

She had never harbored any romantic feelings toward their younger teammate, having made that quite obvious at their numerous team meetings. Tenten hit and berated him at any given opportunity; it was a regular occurrence within their team. It was made quite clear to any common observer, nonetheless a _Hyuga,_ that the relationship was strictly platonic.

How had he, Neji of the Hyuga Clan, overlooked such a development between the two?

* * *

"... and I decided to go ahead and get my vacuum out to clean the floors, but as I was picking up my clothes from in the living room, I noticed that the couch looked really comfortable, and I was really tired so I was just going to lay down for a few minutes and... and..."

Tenten sighed, registering the twenty-one confused (and one contemplative - as a Hyuga's expression was _never_ confused) stares she was receiving. "And I'm sorry. It won't happen again," she ended quickly.

"We forgive you, my dear Tenten." A tear fell from Lee's cheek as he made a few steps in her general direction. From her extremely limited view, it seemed as if Neji was glaring at Lee, no doubt disgusted by his childish antics (it wouldn't be the first time)... Or perhaps he was worried that the children would soon begin copying the spandex-clad ninja and they'd be faced with hundreds of little Lees running around for the next few days.

Yes, that did seem plausible...

"It is not your fault that your alarm clock was broken, Tenten. Do you not agree, students of youth?" Stammers were heard throughout the classroom. A majority of the students agreed with him; the rest of the answers constituted of a few incoherent mumblings (did someone say _youth?_ Oh no...)

"Well, actually..." Tenten began, "My alarm clock didn't break. You see-"

And with that, the bell had rung, signaling the end of class.

* * *

Saved by the bell had never sounded so sweet. Just as she was about to exit the classroom (checking off _day one in hell _as complete), she heard a voice call her from the front of the room. "Tenten? Could you stay after class for a moment? I have some things to discuss with you."

Tenten gulped. Why did that not sound good?

Fifteen minutes and a few hurried conclusions later (Was Neji going to apologize to her? Maybe he wanted to spar again? Or maybe he was really angry with her and wanted to request that she be assigned to another team?) the room was devoid of anyone but the Hyuga and herself. He stood at the very front of the room and she in the middle. Neji was facing away from her - a first, as he usually liked to face those that he addressed... a pet peeve she'd learned about a few years ago when she refused to open her apartment door to speak with him - staring at the illegible print written upon the board. An uncomfortable silence crept between them.

"If this was about me being late..."

"It isn't," Neji responded monotonously. He did not look away from the chalk board in front of him. "It's about someone else."

Some_one_?

"Oh." Hinata, of course. She should have known. "You know, Neji, you really don't have to tell me. I don't have to know or anything; and besides, it's not like it's your job to tell me about everything that goes on in your life. I should have been a better friend and asked about Hinata earlier. It's your business, not mine."

* * *

_Hinata? _

She thought he wanted to talk about _Hinata?_

Neji shook his head back and forth. "It isn't about-"

"It's all right, Neji," Tenten persisted. "I understand that some Hyuga affairs just aren't any of my business. I've been your teammate for years. I understand. You really don't have to explain it to me. I'll just... I'll ask the girls about it." The girls, as in Sakura and Ino? Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He knew Tenten had made friends with them a while back, but he hadn't figured they'd been swapping rumors on their rare meetings. Tenten just wasn't that type of girl. And besides, Sakura would know nothing of the matter; she'd been out of the village for weeks, and it was common knowledge that Ino's facts were about as misconstructed as her diet.

"I don't need any of the dirty details." Tenten smiled pleasantly at him, chuckling as she scratched the back of her head. "Honest. Don't worry about it."

_Don't worry about it? _

Neji frowned.

Perhaps Tenten was right; though, not in the sense that she thought to be. It really wasn't any of his business, anyway. How could he expect his teammates - scratch that, _Lee and Gai _- to grant him the privacy he strived so hard to maintain if he did not respect theirs in return? It wasn't his place to interfere with Tenten's personal affairs, no matter how much the thought of her dating... _Lee... _or anyone, for that matter, disturbed him.

"Very well," he answered after a long silence, "as you wish."

The couple stared at one another for a few seconds, neither willing to be the first to break contact.

She maintained her smile.

He maintained his frown.

"Well, if that's all you have to say, I should be taking my leave." He withdrew a band from his left pocket, fastening it around the end of his hair. He'd taken to wearing it back when the wind had started picking up: an old habit of his. "I'll be expecting you here at five in the morning tomorrow to prepare for class."

Tenten's mouth dropped.

Neji smirked.

"Your tardiness mustn't be condoned, after all." Arriving two hours early seemed as suitable a punishment as any. He had learned within his first few days of shared partnership with the kunoichi that she was _not _a morning person. Twice he'd been assigned the duty of forcefully entering her apartment (dodging kunai and exploding tags on his way) to wake her up. Twice he had done so with a cold bucket of water. She hadn't been happy with him.

Neji removed his jacket from the edge of the chair, wrapping it around his body in slow movements. Hiashi would be expecting him for their afternoon training session soon and he hadn't yet visited Hinata to check up on her injuries. He began moving toward the door.

"Good afternoon, Tenten."

* * *

_He was... leaving?_

"Wait!" Tenten shouted after him. He couldn't just leave... not like _that_. It had been a while since they had sat down and just talked...

Okay, since _she_ had sat down and just talked. He usually just listened. Regardless, it had been a while since the two had gotten together. Their last sparring session had been sometime last week (conflicting schedules had gotten in the way) and she'd been forced to battle with Lee just this morning (Gai Sensei had wanted to appraise her battle skill against a Gouken Taijutsu Specialist, much to her, and her body's, dissatisfaction). The last time they had been together, disregarding missions and the ever-increasing Team Gai Dinners, was sometime last month, which was far too long, in her opinion.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

_Dammit, he wanted an answer. Think, Tenten. Think._

"What about training?" She asked innocently. _Brilliant._ "We've got to be here at seven every morning. I doubt there's any way we could fit training in before that time." _Please don't say we have to wake up earlier. Please don't say we have to wake up earlier. Please don't say we have to wake up earlier._

"We'll move it to the evening," he responded immediately. "I think five to nine sounds good."

"All right." She could definitely agree to that. It was much better than their regular schedule: five to nine in the freaking _morning_. Neji just didn't seem to understand that she wasn't a _morning person_. "And I was wondering..." Here was her chance. "Since it's three right now and we didn't have lunch... Well, do you want to go to Ichiraku's? With me, I mean? I hear their having a special on Herring Soba." Tenten waited for Neji to answer her.

He didn't.

"Come on, I know it's your favorite," she taunted. "I'll even pay this time."

* * *

Neji frowned.

Tenten was... _involved_ with Lee. She surely couldn't expect him to be comfortable escorting her to dinner. It would be inappropriate and inconsiderate of their remaining teammate to do so without his knowledge, even if it were obvious the two meant nothing to one another.

Besides, Tenten knew he didn't like Ichiraku Ramen. It was far too crowded for his liking, not to mention the favorite building of one ninja in particular... And he had other things to do that evening, anyway. Hiashi would no doubt scold him if he were tardy for their training session. He began to shake his head.

* * *

Tenten frowned as Neji began frowning and shaking his head. What ever happened to team _bonding_? They were in the springtimes of their youth; this was only going to happen to them once. They needed to stick together and remain close friends. It was their duty... as a _team..._

Oh God. She was starting to sound like Lee. Or worse... _Gai._

"I can't," Neji answered, already moving steadily toward the open door. "I have other obligations this evening."

* * *

Tenten sighed.

She sat on the furthest stool in Ichikaru, a large bowl of (_big surprise_) ramen primly situated in front of her. It had been sitting there for ten minutes and she hadn't yet made a move to touch its contents. It was going to get cold if she didn't eat it soon. Tenten stirred the noodles in her bowl absentmindedly, watching as they rotated into unique shapes.

There was a circle... a square... a triangle... and, hey, that one actually kinda looked like Neji! Tenten smiled at her bowl, observing the long hair, large eyes, and stern body that made up the tiny figurine. Yes, that was definitely her Neji. The one next to him even looked a little bit like Lee: bowl hair cut and all. What were the odds of that? Tenten slowly re-rotated her noodles.

Another square, another circle, another triangle, and... Another Neji? Tenten frowned. She hastily restirred her noodles.

There was another one.

And another one.

_And another one._

Tenten groaned, throwing her chopsticks roughly back into her bowl. Screw the noodles: What did they know, anyway?

So what if Neji hadn't come with her to Ichiraku Ramen? It wasn't like he'd never turned her down to a friendly invitation before (ha, only about _five out of every six times_). He was _Neji. _He did these kinds of things. And so what if he had other plans? He was allowed to do things outside of the workforce. It wasn't her right to say what (or who) he could or could not do. Neji had his own life and she respected that. Whether or not he chose to include his teammates in it was his personal choice.

_His. _

_Personal._

_Choice._

She didn't even care, really. Nope, not her.

"You all right there?"

Tenten jumped, jarring the bowl of noodles that sat in front of her. "I'm fine." She smiled sweetly at the waitress. What was her name? Amaya? Anaya?

"Are you sure? Because you've been sitting there for the past twenty minutes and you haven't touched your ramen." _Twenty?_ What a liar! She'd only been sitting there for ten minutes! Only crazy people sat at ramen stands for twenty minutes without touching their food. "Is there something wrong with it? I could ask my dad to get you some more, if you'd like."

Tenten waved her hand absentmindedly. "No, no, it's fine," she answered honestly. "It's great, actually."

Amaya (Anaya?) hesitated, passing the tray of ramen she held to the other hand. "All right. If you're sure." Tenten nodded earnestly. "I'll be leaving you then. But a word of advice before I go? It's not good to throw your chopsticks into your bowl and groan loudly. It tends to draw a lot of attention." She gestured to the surrounding tables, where, indeed, customers were quickly looking away from their direction.

"Thanks. I'll, uh, keep that in mind." Tenten muttered.

_Stupid waitresses who couldn't keep their minds to themselves... selfish... wasn't getting a tip. _

She threw her cash on the table, pushing herself back from the counter. Why had she even _gone_ to Ichiraku Ramen? It wasn't like she was even that hungry, and she could have easily made something at home. Why would she have wanted to go there in the first place?

Oh yeah... Neji_. _Tenten sighed.

It wasn't as if she could have just offered to take Neji out to dinner (pay, even!) and then decide _not to go _when he refused. What kind of _crazy stalker _did things like _that?_

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke? Want to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me later tonight?"

"No."

"Oh, that's okay. I didn't really want to go anyway."

* * *

As she turned to leave the restaurant, silently grumbling to herself for her stupidity, she spied a particular blonde, orange-clad ninja (because, really, he wasn't that hard to miss) in the corner of the stand.

Could her night get any worse?

He was seated next to some guy and was muttering something under his breath. Now she'd have to be extra careful not to draw his attention, lest she be coerced into some pathetic excuse for a conversation with the young man. She'd already spent her patience quota for the day: one conversation with Uzumaki and she just might explode.

"... Awake now? I'll have to come see her then. How's she looking? Better? Worse? Are the bruises still there?"

Almost there. _Almost there._

"Can she talk? And how has she been through all of this?"

The door was _right there._ Just a little closer...

"Has Ne- Hey, Tenten! What are you doing here?"

_Dammit..._ and she'd almost made it, too. She turned toward the ninja sharply, not bothering to set a fake smile in place. He'd probably see through it, anyway: her heart just wasn't in it today. "Same as you," she answered grumpily, throwing her thumb back toward the seat she had been sitting in. "I was hungry."

"Oh." Naruto answered, satisfied with her answer. "Okay. See ya la-"

"Then why didn't you eat your food?" The man next to Naruto pointed out. He gestured toward her former seat, where, indeed, a full bowl of ramen sat atop the counter. Tenten's lip curled. She _really_ wasn't in the mood. "I would think that someone who was hungry would come to a ramen stand and actually eat. You know? Unless, of course, you're watching your weight..." He trailed off slowly, glancing leisurely up and down her figure, "But baby, you don't need to worry about that."

The man winked playfully.

Tenten smiled sadistically.

_And this, Neji, is why I needed you here... so you could hold me back._


	4. Pardoned

"Tenten."

She glanced around, searching for the origin of the voice. It was completely dark within the cave, devoid of any signs of life. An echoing silence filled its passageways, occasionally disturbed by a single drop of water, resounding across the rocky walls.

"Tenten. Look."

The voice was deep, and it was coming from the right. Or was it the left? She couldn't tell. Which way was her left? And which way was her right? She glanced down at her hands, unsurprised when she was unable to distinguish their shapes. Where was this voice coming from? Was it in front of her? Or maybe it was behind? Which way was which? And where should she look? Everything was so _dark_.

"Tenten. Look down."

And suddenly it was light. She squinted into the brightness, urging her eyes to adjust to this new found glow in as little time as possible. After several minutes of straining, she was able to make out the shape of the cave walls, green slime trailing down their surfaces in interesting patterns. She was inside what looked to be a twenty by twenty foot cavern, closed in on all sides by small pieces of rock. "Tenten. Look down."

She glanced around frantically, trying to place the voice.

The room was empty.

"Tenten. Look down."

Tenten obeyed. The floor below her was dusty, only filled with the dirt that was to be expected in a cavern this size. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. There were no skulls, resting against its border in languid positions of relaxation; no strange artifacts, littered about as if they were nothing but mere trash; no levers that required her pressing; no traps that required finding. It was just... _empty._

Except... Was that a drop of red? She bent down to inspect her finding.

"Look at your hands, Tenten."

She did. They were gone.

* * *

Tenten awoke with a start.

She glanced around frantically, gasping as she did so, surprised to see herself seated in the middle row of the academy.

When had she gotten there? And more importantly, _how _had she gotten there?

Tenten sighed, straightening out her shirt, which had ridden up considerably in her slumber. She remembered now. She had been at the ramen stand when Kiba had started hitting on her - the filthy pig that he was - and she'd needed to go back to the academy to get her jacket. The desks were disarranged when she had gotten there, so she'd taken the time to straighten them out. She must have sat down for a few seconds and fallen asleep...

Tenten clenched her hands together tightly.

_Only a dream, Tenten. It was only a dream. _

"It's nice to see you awake." She heard the monotone from behind her and involuntarily flinched, back straightening. "I do appreciate your dedication, Tenten, but when I insisted you be here at five, I did not believe you would infer you had to spend the night here. Are you so incompetent that you fear you are unable to accomplish the simplest of tasks without reassurance?"

Tenten cursed under her breath. Was there no mercy in this world?

It was only natural that _he _be here to witness her humiliation at being caught sleeping in a classroom. As if it weren't embarrassing enough by itself... Sleeping in a classroom, of all things, was taboo for someone like her: she hadn't even taken a nap there when she _had_ been in the academy. She'd sat in the second row like a good student, taking notes and doing whatever else Iruka Sensei requested of her.

Not that she expected Neji to remember any of that.

Tenten turned around ever so slowly, sending the man a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Neji," she offered meekly. "I must have fallen asleep here." She stood from her seat immediately, ruining all the progress she had made with her bundled shirt. She bowed to the Hyuga respectfully. "It won't happen again."

"Hn," he responded noncommittally. "It seems as if a lot of things won't be happening again this week. Tell me, Tenten, how many times do you plan on screwing up this mission?"

Tenten winced. Okay, so she deserved that one. Still, it didn't make it any less hurtful. "I said it won't happen again, Neji. It _won't._"

* * *

This was unlike Tenten.

His fists tightened and he reminded himself to remain calm. It would not do to yell at Tenten for her mistakes. She would only either take his comments with shame and disappointment (unlikely) or scream back at him in her frustration (highly likely, especially considering her current lack of sleep, shower, and change of clothes).

No, he'd opt for guilt instead.

"You missed training yesterday," he responded coldly, satisfied when her mouth immediately dropped. "I waited for you."

That wasn't necessarily true. He hadn't even gone to the training field, actually.

He had planned to inform her that he was unable to make it to training yesterday, but, when he'd dropped by her apartment to inform her of this, he had found it empty. He'd then took a short glance at their field, found it vacant, and headed toward Ichiraku Ramen, as she'd mentioned she had been eating there that night. Naruto had informed him that she had said she was going back to the school and then home, no doubt to rest after her first day of a mission. He'd decided to trust the Uzumaki and leave her be for the night (clearly a mistake).

Still, the fact remained that, _had _he have wanted to train, she wouldn't have been there.

"I am so, _so_ sorry, Neji," Tenten apologized immediately, taking a step toward him. Neji resisted the urge to back away. "I have just been so tired lately... And I went to Ichiraku Ramen yesterday to get some food." So the Uzumaki _hadn't_ lied to him completely. "And then I came back here because I realized I had left my jacket. I noticed that the desks weren't straight, so I decided to do that and clean the room up a little bit. And one thing led to another, and... I'm so sorry." Tenten's features softened minutely. "I promise that it will never happen again."

She waited patiently for him to respond.

Neji didn't have a response to give her.

"And I'll make it up to you," she continued after a few seconds of silence. "How about this Saturday... Wait, no. I have that date with Lee." Neji's face hardened. Since when had Lee surpassed him on Tenten's totem pole of importance? He had always been first, ever since the first moment he had declared her to be his training partner. Why had Lee so suddenly risen so drastically? He and Tenten hadn't even been out on their first _date_ yet...

Had they?

Neji clenched his fists. Had she scheduled this earlier than he had assumed and decided not to tell him about it? "How about this _Friday _we double our training? I would even be willing to spend the night with Hinata, should she be willing, if you wished to train the entire night. We can focus on your new technique, ne?"

It wasn't any of his business_,_ he reminded himself tiredly. Tenten had promised she wouldn't do it again. He had always been able to trust her. Why wouldn't he now?

A tense silence passed between the two, in which Tenten tried to avoid eye contact (unsuccessfully) and Neji tried to bore holes into her soul: or, at the very least, incapacitate her with his icy glare. "Very well," he responded finally, bringing a hand forward to sweep his hair out of his face. It wouldn't do to remain mad at Tenten, after all. They were _teammates,_ after all. It would be bad... for the team.

He watched as Tenten breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Okay. It's a da..." Tenten trailed off silently. Thank the heavens she hadn't finished _that _statement. "Um, I guess I'll see you then. And again, I am _so_-"

"It's only four-seventeen," Neji interrupted instead, approaching the front of the room, where he picked up a piece of chalk and began writing. "You can be to your apartment and back by five if you run. I'm sure you'd welcome a shower and a change of clothes." He glanced at her (no doubt ragged) appearance disgustedly before turning back toward the board. "You could use it."

Tenten sighed sadly, turning away from the Hyuga. Apologies had never really meant much to him, anyway. It was amazing that he had even forgiven her at all. He probably planned to make her life hell for the next few weeks. "Thanks," she muttered sadly, grabbing her jacket off the chair, "I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

Four plus the square root of negative pie minus the projected calculations between the distance of...

Neji paused in his calculations, staring pointedly at the board's hardened, black surface. The numbers were each written legibly across its surface, obvious in their intent and purpose. It was clear to him that they were to be used as projectile accuracy charts. Their formulas were easy compared to all he had mastered in his Genin years. He could complete them in his head in five seconds flat.

_Which did not explain why he was having a hard time concentrating on them for an excess of a few minutes..._

His concentration had begun to dwindle only the day before.

Hinata had been talking about a recent affair between Ino and Sakura - she was under the impression that he was her _confidant, _having to be entertained at all times with useless (albeit, stuttered) chatter ever since he had taken to visiting her during her recuperation - and his thoughts had begun to wander. He had found himself thinking more frequently of Tenten... More specifically, about her _date_ with _Lee. _

Quite frankly, the thought of it bothered him.

It was an unspoken rule between the three that there was an equilibrium within the team. It was maintained by a constant bond between each member. Gai and Lee's ties were obviously the strongest, while his and Gai's were the weakest. It was Tenten and Lee - scratch that, it was _Tenten_ that kept him sane. She shared his opinions on the bumbling fools. She understood that they did not deserve his attention, thus, did not deserve his respect. She was his (and _only his_) teammate, in every right.

She was _his_ sparring partner, not Lee's. She was _his _partner, not Lee's. She was his confidant (or rather, _he_ was _her_ confidant), not Lee. _She_ was his, not Lee's.

He understood this.

Tenten understood this.

Yet she had still scheduled a _date _(it was even hard to _think_ about) with Lee, the _idiotic fool._ She knew exactly what she was doing. She was putting the well-being of the team at risk through her youthly endeavors - as Gai would put it, should he bring the issue up to him (which he _wouldn't_). Lee and Gai were meant to be together, as he and Tenten were meant to be together. It was _right... _and she was messing with that.

He of all people knew not to fix something that wasn't broken.

He had expected this kind of thing coming from Lee - welcomed it, even... But Tenten? Tenten did not keep secrets from him (_him_, of all people... he knew everything there was to _know_ about her). Tenten did not date team members (or date at all, for that matter). _His_ Tenten did not do these kinds of things.

So what had changed?

The opening and closing of a door in the front of the room grabbed his attention and he glanced up at the clock. Not too bad... for Tenten...

_His_ Tenten. "You're thirty seconds late."


	5. Tuesday

"No, Fideke-San. The object is not to color in all of the circles." It was not possible that a kid could be this stupid. How hard was it to take a test? There were only three steps to it: you simply read the question, bubble in one answer, and repeat. She had toothpicks that could preform better than this. "You can only circle one of the bubbles: one."

"But I have these cool colored pens." The little boy whined, shoving a set of multicolored utensils in her face. "And I want to circle all of the bubbles. It isn't fair if I only circle one of them." Oh, come on. Was Iruka-Sensei teaching them nothing in this class? _Everyone_ knew _life wasn't fair_. "The others would get jealous."

Tenten groaned, slapping a palm to her forehead. Surely there were not students this idiotic in _her _graduating class. She could think of only one ninja that seemed even remotely close to such a low intelligence, and even he was above this. "They are bubbles, Fideke-Chan. They don't _have_ feelings."

"That's what they want you to think."

Tenten groaned. "Just finish your test." She answered, exasperated. "Circle all of the bubbles if you want to. I don't really care how you do it. It's not like it's my problem if you fail." She turned around sharply, intending to stomp toward the front of the room in an expression of her anger, but was instead met with a sea (albeit, _very sturdy sea_) of green spandex: or rather, Lee's chest.

"Now, Tenten." Lee scolded. "We must not treat our blooming blossoms of youth with such negligence." He pointed to the young boy Tenten had just offended, who was doodling small flowers across the top of his paper. Tenten scrunched her nose in disgust. "Every student has the potential to be a genius, Tenten. You must apologize to Fideke-Chan."

Ha, _like hell._ She stuck her nose in the air.

"Tenten."

She closed her eyes. _No way, no how._

"_Tenten_."

* * *

Neji frowned, closing his eye and reverting back to his former meditative pose. They were at it... _again. _This was the third time he had caught the two of them discussing things of little importance. While this was typical of any mission assigned to Team Gai, the fact that Lee and Tenten had begun... _dating..._ posed an entire different meaning on their conversations.

They were messing around... on a _mission._ Neji nearly burst with anger at the simple notion of it. Regardless of its difficulty, each mission was to be treated as if it were dangerous, because every mission had the potential to _become_ dangerous.

He knew this.

Lee knew this.

Tenten knew this.

Hell, even _Naruto_ knew this (though he didn't display it a good percentage of the time). It was obvious Genin one-oh-one; Tenten, of all people, was an expert on at least that. She had always preformed so well in the academy. Yet there the two of them stood, giggling and cohorting and repeating one another's name in rapid succession. Not to mention the fact of their proximity: surely Lee had never stood so close to Tenten before; or rather, Tenten had never before allowed it.

Neji fisted his shirt.

He felt like knocking some sense into Tenten.

He felt like just _knocking_ Lee.

* * *

Tenten bit her lip.

"Fine, Lee. You win." She turned toward the little boy, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry, Fideke-Chan." The little boy payed her no mind, only switching from his drawing of miniature flowers to an assortment of multicolored hearts. Each was fastened with an arrow and a small crack down the center. Well, at least the kid knew something about reality.

Lee patted her earnestly on the back. "See? That was not so bad."

"I suppose so." She answered curtly. She had learned long ago that it was best to just agree with Lee. Arguing got you no where (unless these arguments happened to include a few punches to the face and kicks to the head... though this setting seemed hardly appropriate for _that_).

"Hey Lee?" She asked, examining the answers on Fideke-Chan's paper. To her _immense surprise_, they were all wrong. "Would you mind telling Neji that the kids are almost done with the tests? And that, if he wants, I can take over the lesson plan for today. They're working on standard weapon handling and a few complex equations, so I'm pretty sure I'm capable of handling it by myself." She leaned in closer toward Lee, whispering in his ear. "And tell him that I caught three cheating."

Lee gasped in horror at the news. "He can decide what we do with them."

"Hai, Tenten." Lee soluted. "I will tell him right away."

Tenten watched as Lee ran to the front of the room, practically tackling Neji in his earnest. This resulted in a glare and a punch from the Hyuga, sending several giggles and snickers down the line of students. She smiled a bit to herself. Those were definitely her boys. She observed - discreetly, of course - as Lee began relaying the information to the stone-faced Hyuga. He made no unnecessary reaction, only nodding at what she assumed to be the appropriate intervals. It had never been like him to show any more emotion than required.

She turned her attention away from the pair, busying herself with collecting the papers from each row.

Just as she was approaching the second row, already having collected papers from the third, fourth, and fifth row respectively, she heard a hushed whisper in the center of the group: "Did you see how that Tenten girl fried Fideke?" It was a little boy, Tenten observed. He couldn't be any older than six or seven, surrounded by quite a large group of girls.

The boy paused as Tenten stooped to collect his paper. Once she was but feet away, he continued, oblivious to the fact that she could still hear his whispered sentiments. "He had it coming, if you ask me. I mean, he's so stupid. He's nine and he's in a class with _us._ It's pathetic."

"I know right?" Another girl whispered. "And what's with his hair? Can you say hair gel?"

"... So stupid."

"It doesn't make sense."

"I heard he's going to get kicked out soon."

"Well _I think _he just needs some motivation." A girl from further down the line hissed. She pushed her glasses forward, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. Tenten had to work to suppress her smile. What to you know: it was the brat from yesterday. "I mean, it's not like he's any more stupid than any of _you_." She continued, flipping her book open. "It isn't like your last test grades were something to write home about."

"Shut up, Samara-Chan." The boy hissed back. "What do you know, anyway? All you do is _read_ all the time. It's not like that's going to help you become a ninja or anything." He punched the air in an assortment of combinations, nearly avoiding knocking his friend in the arm. "Ninjas need to be quick and fast and cool and awesome and able to beat lots of bad guys up at once." The children around him nodded their agreement. "And you can't do anything besides take tests."

"Tenten."

Tenten snapped to attention, drawn away from the children's conversation. Neji was staring at her intently from the front of the room. Tenten's eyes widened.

He raised his hand toward her, extending two fingers and bending them forward and backward: the common signal for _please come here_, or the more well known (at least in Hyuga Language), _get your ass over here before I drag it over here for you_. Tenten gulped, taking a step toward the couple. What was with her today? Neji had never intimidated her before... Well, not this much, anyway. "H-Hai?"

"Bikara, Gilreh, and Itara, I assume?" Neji asked.

_What?_ She shook her head back and forth slowly. "U-Um. I'm sorry?"

"Bikara, Gilreh, and Itara. They were the cheaters you were talking about, correct?"

Lee gave her a concerned glance. "Are you feeling all right today, my dear Tenten?" He lay a hand on her forehead, attempting to gauge its heat with the tips of his fingers. Tenten suppressed the urge to shake him off. He was only trying to help her, after all, and the last thing she needed was for these kids to see an _improper _handling of team affairs (because, if she were being truthful, had Lee have done that anywhere besides the classroom, she probably would have slapped him).

"I'm fine, Lee."

"Yes, she's fine, Lee." Neji repeated curtly. "Get your hands off her."

* * *

Lee had taken it too far.

They were on a _mission. _For Lee to touch her like _that... _It was inappropriate for the situation. Hell, it was inappropriate, period. "It's quite obvious she doesn't want to be touched at the moment." He elaborated, as if it were obvious. "It's rude for you to go about and attempt to make personal contact with those who do not wish to obtain it. Just leave people be, Lee."

Lee had no right - he did not deserve - to touch her like that. Tenten was...

He felt a fire in his stomach flare.

Tenten was _better than that._

* * *

For one moment, she had believed Neji was defending her honor.

For one moment, she had been hopeful. But it had revolved back to Lee and Neji's dislike of his personality once again... just as it always did. She really should have learned by now. Neji just didn't care about those kinds of things... about _her_. "But Neji," Lee protested, "I was only trying to protect our youthly flower!"

"She doesn't need protecting," the Hyuga snapped back, "especially from the likes of _you_."

"But Tenten is a budding blossom of youth; we can not allow-"

"Yes," Tenten interrupted, determined to prevent a scuffle between the two. "It was Bikara, Gilreh, and Itara." She should have known he would have noticed. Even when he had been meditating the entire length of the test - eyes closed and concentration sharpened - he had still known who the three offenders had been; and he had only known the children for a day, to boot. "What tipped you off?"

Neji stared at her for a few seconds, observing her.

"The consistency and the frequency of their pencils..." He answered finally.

Tenten nodded once.

He must have tuned in to each particular student during his brief mediation, comparing the frequency of the taps of their pencil to the length in seconds it took for them to continue writing. In that way, he was able to assume which students were copying by initially selecting the students with the longest pauses and shortest frequencies. He also must have factored in other student's ratios, comparing it to that of each individual student to find a match in the copyee to the copier. "I see."

He truly was a genius.

* * *

"All right." She began loudly. "Today we will be going over complex weapon maneuvering." She drew a few lines on the board, forming them into a triangular pattern. She then added a series of connecting dots, forming circular patterns around the foreign shape. She finished it off with a positioning of three circles: one in the center, one in the upper left, and on the edge of the vertex. "Now. Does anyone know what this happens to be?"

Three hands shot into the air.

"I'll give you a hint: It is not a Hexagonal Trigosphere."

Three hands fell back down.

Tenten sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. She threw a nervous glance to her teammates. She'd never taught students before; she could only hope that she was doing it correctly. They stood on the side of the room, observing her work with quiet stares. When Lee caught her staring, he sent her a thumbs up.

Neji simply nodded at her once, elbowing Lee in the side.

Tenten smiled.

"Why don't you answer her, Samara-Chan?" One of the little boys in the center of the room shouted. "Since, you know, you seem to know so much about _everything_." The children around him laughed loudly, slapping his hand in congratulation. The blonde in question buried her head further in her book. Tenten sighed. It couldn't be like this every day. How did they ever learn anything?

"Excellent suggestion, Hidaki-San." Tenten responded brightly. "But it seems as if Samara-Chan is a bit preoccupied at the moment... How about you answer for her instead?"

Twenty eager students turned to face the boy. Hidaki blanched. "W-Well... I-I don't... Um. I... You see... It's just that... I..."

"Don't know the answer?" Tenten finished for him. "It's quite all right. I figured you wouldn't." She turned back toward the board, sketching another diagram alongside her first. "This is actually called a Stratitropic Tricubodiamer Operations Predicting Chart." She turned toward the class with a swipe of her hands and a wink. "Sounds difficult, right?" Several of the children's heads bobbed up and down. "Well, don't worry. I'll walk you through it."

She wrote the word Stop on the board, separating each letter with a period.

"Stratitrophic Tricubodiamer Operations Prediction Chart is a pretty long name. Don't you guys think? So what do you say to calling it a Stop Chart from now on?" Several children nodded. "All right. Now, I'm going to explain the technical definition of the Stop Chart first. I doubt any of you will understand it; regardless, it's protocol to discuss the fundamentals anyway. I'll then go back over it with you to assure that you understood. That sound good?"

Several nods. She supposed that would work.

Tenten picked the book up from the desk at the front of the room and began reading.

"Now... Let's see. Stratitrophic Tricubodiamer Operations Predicting Chart. Where did you go?" She flipped a page. "Ah. Here you are." She smiled, turning back toward the board. "The Stratitrophic Tricubodiamer Operations Predicting Chart is a theory based on Girtlaw's three laws of reaction when striking a target. You take the value of pie to the fifth power and multiply it by the square root of your positional standards in relevance with your targets, dividing by an approximate wind resistance (calculated by wind speed over direction and speed multiplied) to form a formula of pie minus the square root of positional standards divided by current wind resistance, factoring in specific radii until your answer can be factored into a set of binomials. You then calculate the following result by completing your square. For example," she flipped a page, "if your positional standards in relevance with your targets were five and your wind resistance was two over one, you would come to a Stratitrophic Tricubodiamer Operations Prediction value of-"

"Three."

Tenten's book fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Several students gasped.

She spun toward the class in shock, eying each student incredulously. "Which one of you said that?" It had taken her _hours _to even _understand_ that formula, and she was a weapons specialist! Granted, the student was wrong and the equation was never used on the battlefield, seeing as the equation required perfect situations... Still, even considering _that_...

"I-I did." Samara answered. Everyone (sans Neji) turned to stare at the girl in shock. "I-I'm sorry." She ducked her head down. "I did not mean to interrupt."

Tenten shook her head slowly. The girl was only about seven: that was about the same age (maybe a bit older) that she had mastered the formula herself. She, too, had understood it several years before all of the other students in her class (sans Neji). How interesting. "Very close, Samara-Chan. Very close."

She turned back toward the board, intent on completing her formula. She finished it with a flourish of her hand, snapping the chalk softly against its holder. "And in case you were wondering, Samara-Chan... the answer is two and nineteen twentieths."

* * *

"I hope they understood it." She muttered to herself. The room was devoid of children by now: She had learned the first day that, the moment the bell rang, those kids were _long gone. _"I think I may have confused them with my first formula." She hoped not. That had just been an introduction to the topic. She hadn't even begun to highlight on what to do in the case of a _special circumstance_.

"You did great, Tenten." Lee assured her. "Your reference to children tackling candy was an appropriate depiction and the children seemed to enjoy it. I am so proud of you." Tears began to flow from his eyes. "Who knew our youthly teammate could be such an amazing teacher?"

Tenten chuckled, embarrassed. "Thanks, Lee. That means a lot to me."

She really did hope they understood it. She had looked over the lesson plan that afternoon during lunch (Tsunade had thought ahead and made three copies) and planned out several ways to approach the strategy. It wasn't the most complex formula for projections, by far, but she would admit that it _was_ pretty hard. It was amazing in itself that one student had understood it at all, nonetheless been able to preform the problem. She found herself looking forward to tomorrow's lesson. It would be interesting to test the limits of her students: Samara, in particular.

"Dear Tenten, your youth is blossoming with each passing day. I hardly recognize you nowadays." Tears once again began flowing from her teammate's eyes. Tenten resisted the urge to _roll_ her eyes. "Gai Sensei would be so proud of you! We must meet with him to show him how much your youthly spirit has grown. All three of us could meet for dinner tomorrow. I am sure Gai Sensei would welcome it!"

Yeah, and more than likely leave them with the bill... _again_. "What do you say?"

* * *

Neji's eyes narrowed.

_What did he say?_

_Hell no_, that was what he said.

* * *

Tenten began to protest, but was immediately cut off by Lee. "I am delighted that you both agree. I will go and ask him immediately." And with that, Lee took off in a sprint, dashing out of the classroom and down the hall. Tenten winced as she heard him slam against the door and the shouted _I am fine! _that followed it.

What had she gotten herself into?

"Leave it to Lee..." She muttered darkly. She carefully removed her jacket from the chair, wrapping it around her shoulders. It was her favorite jacket, covered with a nice, plain pattern of red and black squares: the same jacket, in fact, that she had forgotten in the academy just yesterday. She breathed in deeply, admiring the warmth in provided her with. A cup of hot chocolate and a movie and she would be all set for the night.

"Tenten."

She turned around, facing toward her inquisitor. "Yes?"

* * *

Neji wrapped his jacket around his shoulders. It really wouldn't do to catch a cold. He gazed at Tenten for a couple of seconds, debating whether or not he should do it. There were definite benefits... but definite withdrawals as well. Perhaps he could finally talk some sense into her...

_No._ He had promised himself he wouldn't get involved. He would hold true to that promise. It was her business... It was not his place to become involved in Tenten's life. They were involved in no way other than teammates. It was not his place to judge her personal choices... Still, he had the oddest feeling that it _was_ his place.

Neji paused, tying his hair back with his sole, black band. He had promised himself that he would not get involved, and he would hold true to that promise. But, should a situation deem it necessary, perhaps he would find it acceptable to have a few choice words with Tenten...

"I was wondering if you were, perhaps, busy tonight?"


	6. Propostion

Tenten blinked. _What?_

This wasn't happening. Sure, she and Neji had hung out a few times in the past, but she had always been the one to _initiate_ these meetings. Never had he been the one to ask her.

The Neji she knew didn't do things like this. The Neji she knew didn't attempt to make contact with anyone more than what was required of him. The Neji _she knew _didn't ask people if they were busy, inferring that, should they not be, he would like to make plans with said person. It couldn't be... No. She must have heard him wrong. "I'm sorry?"

"I do not like repeating myself, Tenten."

Tenten nodded, dazed. So she _had _heard him correctly. "Why?"

Neji shriveled his nose in return, turning fully toward her. His figure was erect, she noticed. "Why do you think, Tenten?"

Oh, she could think (coughdreamcough) of _many_ reasons: reasons that didn't seem altogether horrible (or horrible at all, for that matter). Maybe he was going to ask her to dinner, and then they could go to a movie and then they would go back to her apartment and make popcorn and snuggle on the couch and...

Wait... _What?_

Tenten shook her head roughly. The hot air must have been getting to her.

* * *

Neji took in the information in short bursts.

Her surprised expression and tone had expressed all that he had needed to know: she had no definite plans for that evening. So she _had_ forgotten. "So you aren't busy tonight?" He clarified. He watched with a smirk as Tenten's head snapped upward fractionally and he silently activated his Byakugan.

Her eyes were moving in rapid succession: from the left to the upper right quadrant of her sclera. Seeing as Tenten had originally been right handed (which she eventually overcame in her pursuit to become a ninja) this indicated that she was trying to stimulate both her visual and auditorial memory. It was obvious that she was trying to remember all that he had said to her within the last twenty-four hours (as her eyes remained more centered than adjacent).

However, he could not account the blush that framed her cheeks to anything in particular. Perhaps it was just a distant memory? He silently deactivated his Byakugan.

After several minutes of silence, Tenten finally spoke up. "Of course I'm not busy. I'm never busy. You of all people should know that." Neji nodded. This was what he had _thought,_ that is, until she had scheduled a date with one of the most annoying men in Konoha without his permission nor his approval. "My schedule practically revolves around you."

_And don't you forget it._

"I see." He muttered carefully.

A tense silence grew between the two and, for the first time in a long time, he was the one to break it. "Hinata Sama requested your presense tonight." He explained further, observing as Tenten's eyes widened. It was then that a stark realization settled upon him: one altogether unwelcome in every possible way. In the span of little less than twenty-four hours, she had already forgotten about the young Hyuga.

_Too busy thinking about her date with Lee, no doubt._

Neji felt his stomach clench.

* * *

Tenten's face fell. Why had she not thought of Hinata?

She turned to Neji to ask about Hinata's condition... and noticed that his face had saddened considerably. Before she even had a chance to blink, he regained his composure. "Her health has been steadily progressing. She's been improving far faster than any of the medical nin had guessed she would. Then again, she did have a few blood transfers from the Kyuubi..."

Tenten had to work to supress her gasp. Naruto gave Hinata his _blood? _Did she _know? _The poor girl would _faint_ if she ever heard word. "She's well enough to have visitors now, and her first request was you."

Tenten didn't respond: Her mouth was open far too wide in shock for that.

Neji sighed, exasperated. "Close your mouth, Tenten. Don't be so melodramatic. Blood transfers are a standard procedure between donor and patient. It's nothing to get so worked up about." Tenten snapped her mouth shut immediately. Perhaps he was right... Still, she wasn't going to be the one to bare the news to the frail Hyuga girl.

"Sorry, Neji." She apologized informally.

Neji nodded. "I thought we could run by the Hyuga complex and visit her for a _few_ minutes." Tenten did not miss his emphasis on _few. _"Before we start training." He glanced up at the clock in the center of the wall before continuing. "It's about three now. I suppose we could meet with her now and start training early. I expect us to finish at around nine."

Tenten supressed the urge to groan. _Nine? _As in, nine in the evening, when it was already _dark out? _She had forty bagizillion papers to grade (yet another one of Neji's _punishments, _seeing as she'd fallen asleep in the classroom and hadn't technically woken up at five to arrive there) and yet another few million handouts to print off! She'd be up all night...

And it was then that she caught sight of Neji's smirk. He _knew._ He had done it on _purpose._

_Sadistic bastard..._

"That's fine with me." She responded nonchalently, internally smirking when his expression immediately became less mocking. "And then maybe we can go for ramen or something? I won't have time to cook if you plan on keeping me out so long, after all. And since it was your idea and everything, and you so nicely refused my offer last night... _you_ should be the one to pay." She sent him a brilliant smile. "Wouldn't you agree?"


	7. Mishap

"May I come in, Hinata-Sama?"

Neji scowled at the barrier that separated him from his adressor. He had never much liked talking through doors.

He had always found it insulting to not be faced by an opponent (nonetheless a _cousin_) when speaking to them. It was one of many intolerances of his. It implied that one was unworthy of their attention, and he certainly was anything but that. Neji Hyuga was a force to be reckoned with, someone worthy of respect_. _He'd earned as much_._

"O-Of course," he heard her stutter through the door, "r-right away Neji-Nii-San."

Hinata smiled tentatively as Neji opened the door quietly. The room was exactly as he had left it the night before, with the exception of a meal tray lying on the floor. He glared at the offending object. He'd have to remember to call in a maid to take it to the kitchens: they should have done so already.

"Hello, Hinata Sama. How is your chakra?"

He observed as she stared at him with wide eyes, twirling her fingers rapidly around one another. It was obvious from both this and her increased stuttering - as he'd noticed when she'd granted him permission to enter the room - that she was nervous. "It is fine, N-Neji-Nii-San," Hinata answered tentatively, "H-Have you come for o-our chakra re-enhancement? I f-fear you are a b-bit earlier than usual..." Her eyes widened as she said this. "W-which is not a p-problem," she quickly disclosed, "i-it's j-just th-that... Um..."

Neji waited for her to continue.

"I... I th-think father wished to speak with y-you."

Neji nodded in understanding.

That definitely explained her nervousness. Hinata had never fully gotten along with Hiashi Sama. Or rather, _he_ had never fully gotten along with _her. _He had always observed that she was rather uncomfortable when discussing matters that involved his uncle. "H-He..." She paused mid-sentence, fisting her hands in her blankets. "He came to s-see if you w-were here e-earlier. I... I t-told him you were on a m-mission and w-would be back s-soon. I-It w-would be wise to v-visit him f-first."

Neji nodded once. _I see._ "Did he tell you where he would be?"

* * *

The door that led to the room was open wide enough for only one person... and _Neji_ was taking up all of the room. Tenten sighed. And he said she made things difficult... Tenten stood on the edge of her toes, stretching to get a glimpse over his shoulder...

No good. He was too tall.

"_Neji_." She hissed loudly, hoping to draw his attention long enough to get him to respond: or, at the very least, catch Hinata's attention from within the room. "_Move_. I want to see _Hinata_."

Also no good. He just didn't care.

Tenten groaned, settling back on her feet patiently, albeit somewhat grumpily. Neji had always been the type of person to set a circumstance in his favor. He would let Hinata see her (and she see Hinata) when he thought it appropriate and no sooner. He had always been a rather big control freak, ever since the moment she had first met him.

She could still remember their first training session together: in which he had informed her of his expectations as his partner, all of which basically amounted to his much predicted _I'm in charge and __you're not. _Tenten chuckled quietly at the memory.

She had been delusional to expect any less of him.

Tenten turned around to face the hallway instead, giving up on her attempts to coerce him to allow her inside. She observed the sets of intricate artwork that lined the walls throughout the hallway: white paint, white paint, and (_surprise_) more white paint. She chuckled to herself dryly. You would think Konoha's noblest clan would have just a _little bit _more creativity.

Then again, if Neji were a prime example of the perfect Hyuga, it wasn't much of surprise that the walls were so bare. She turned away from them then, back toward Neji's back. She could hear him mumbling something about chakra; Hinata's murmured response about... something or other followed soon after. Tenten sighed dramatically. This was so _boring._ Why couldn't he just let her in there already? She wanted to see _Hinata. _It seemed like it had been years since the two had gotten the chance to just sit down and talk.

Damn his Hyuga pride; this was _personal._

She leaned closer, stretching on her toes so that she could whisper in his ear for him to _let her the hell in._

* * *

"I will head there immediately. Thank you, Hinata Sama."

He bowed his head toward his superior, turning on his foot as he did so.

Hinata had informed him that Hiashi Sama was somewhere within the gardens and had said that he had wished to meet with him, no doubt to discuss the intricities of his new technique. It probably had to do with the amount of chakra it drained. He'd learned as much himself the night before, when he had spent a few extra hours within the Hyuga courtyard - stealthily, of course - to practice his technique.

Neji turned sharply on his way out of the door, headed toward the very gardens of which Hinata had spoken...

And promptly ran into something very, _very_ soft.

* * *

_Holy mother of God._

She was touching Neji's chest... with her _face_. And... were those his _lips _on her _forehead? _

Why the _fuck _were Neji's _lips _on her forehead! And how had her face gotten in his chest, for that matter!

She didn't care, Tenten quickly realized, because she was there and he was there and he just smelt so good and felt so nice_._ God, he felt nice. Why didn't Lee feel this nice? She'd be much more apt to hug him if he did. Tenten leaned in closer, unconsciously fisting a hand in the fabric of his shirt. He smelt like... _like linen and mint._ And his shirt was just so soft while he was just so...

Tenten took another deep breath.

Yes, definitely linen and mint.

* * *

Neji drew back his face immediately, chastising himself as he did so.

He must have turned too quickly in his haste to meet Hiashi and Tenten had invariably been caught into the mess... It had been rather foolish not to take her proximity into consideration when he had moved to leave the room. He had not meant to run into her: a slight on his part.

Though, to be fair, he hadn't expected her to be so _tall_...

Neji glanced quickly down at his teammate, who simply stood there, stunned. Surely she didn't think he had actually meant to kiss - no, _not kiss..._ invariably run into and accidentally bump her... with his lips - her? Oh _God_. She could not possibly have expected him to be so inconsiderate of her feelings... He would _never..._

He'd have to correct the situation immediately, lest it get any more awkward. Just as he was about to pull away and apologize for his rash actions - briskly and quietly, as it was quite rare that a Hyuga ever took the time to apologize - he felt her hand snake its way into the fabric of his robe, pulling him closer toward her.

Neji's heart stopped.

_She was... Tenten was..._

Neji's heart sped up.

Tenten was snuggling into his chest _(_his _chest!)_ Her arm was fisted into the lower part of his robe, right about where his stomach was. He could feel her pressed against him: She was much softer than he would have originally expected. He felt his stomach clench as he registered their proximity.

It felt... _good... _really good, actually. He reached a hand up to stroke her hair.

But, by some merciful grace (thank you fate!), he was able to stop himself.

This was _Tenten_. He couldn't just... do _that!_ She hadn't been insinuating that he... She must have... There had to be some sort of an explanation for such thoughtless gestures. It wasn't appropriate, for him _or_ for her. He didn't like her like that. Hell, Neji Hyuga didn't like _anybody_ like that.

Besides, Tenten was his teammate: she trusted him.

Tenten was his sparring partner: she relied on him.

He was her confidant: she talked to him.

Tenten was...

She was...

Lee's girlfriend.


	8. Aftermath

"Tenten."

Never had she thought that one simple word could not only bring out a cold dew of sweat across her forehead, but simultaneously send shivers down her spin and cause her knees to tremble with a strange mixture of nervous anticipation and prolonged dread. It really was a stupid assumption on her part: she had learned long ago that Neji Hyuga lived to prove her wrong.

Tenten shut her eyes together tightly. She really didn't want to look at him. She knew she would regret it if she did.

But she looked anyway.

And immediately regretted it.

Neji was staring intently down at her shriveled form. Tenten had to work to suppress her cringe.

Whenever Neji stared _intently_ at something, it usually meant one of three things: he could be studying it carefully, trying to determine its inner workings in an attempt to further understand it; he was obviously disgusted with the object and only watched for the purpose of torturing himself (case in point: Lee); or he was attempting to bare daggers into said object's back with it (case in point: Gai).

She, unfortunately, seemed to be falling rather recklessly under option three - albeit, a rather well deserved option three.

Tenten immediately released her hold on his traditional Hyuga robes, pushing herself away from his body as if he were on fire as she did so.

What in the hell had she been _thinking_, touching him like that? She knew Neji didn't like personal contact! Why had she gone and _done_ something like that? Her hormones were really beginning to spiral out of control if she couldn't even prevent something like that from happening.

Beginning _to spiral out of control? You wish, Tenten._

And now she was talking to herself... Just perfect.

"I... I... Um. I d-didn't mean to..." _Oh God._ She was beginning to sound like Hinata_. _Her face must have been burning; she could practically feel its heat radiating from her skin. "I-I... Um. I..." Great, now she was ten times worse than Hinata; she couldn't even speak! And Neji was just staring at her with those eyes of his, those beautiful, moon-lit eyes of his...

_Shut up, hormones!_

"I h-hadn't intended to... I... You kn-know I w-would n-never do that to.." Why was Neji just _standing _there? Wasn't he going to interrupt her already? Tenten fingered the collar of her shirt uncomfortably as she looked for something else to say.

Was it getting hot in here or was it just her?

* * *

He had planned to let her off. He _really_ had.

"I... I... Um. I d-didn't mean to..."

It would have been simple, really. He of all people understood the ways in which the stress of a mission could affect a Shinobi. It was difficult to blend the lifestyles of such opposite spectrum of human nature together. He had even found himself having trouble with it on few occasions. It wasn't as if he could expect Tenten to be perfect; he knew very well that everyone had a flaw, despite their numerous proclamations not to. It was his duty as a Shinobi of the leaf village to discover theses flaws and exploit them during battle.

Tenten's flaw just so happened to be males: most likely to be attributed to her inexperience in that particular area (thank _God_). He could understand that, in the same way that he could understand that the flaws of certain men happened to be women. He would most definitely encourage her to work on this weakness, yes (as it could prove to be quite troublesome on specified mission) but he could most definitely understand it.

"I-I... Um. I..."

Yes, he understood perfectly well the predicament that Tenten was currently in. He could even go so far as to say he could relate to it: his Byakugan had quite a few glitches in itself. He could empathize with her feelings of utter hopelessness when ones' weakness has been discovered and broadcast for all the world to see. He had truly and sincerely planned to let this incident slip past his notice. That is, until she had muttered that _one little_ _phrase_...

"You kn-know I w-would n-never do that to..." The ending to her sentence hung in the air between them.

She would never...

Do that...

To Lee.

But the fact remained that she had. She had done it to Lee...

And she had done it to him as well.

* * *

"Tenten."

Tenten immediately exhaled with unabashed relief. Finally, he saw it fit to interrupt her. The torture was officially _over..._

"What, exactly, was that?"

Tenten cringed. Okay, the torture _wasn't_ over... "I didn't mean to... You see, Neji, I can explain..."

Neji held up a hand, stopping her. "I do not require an explanation. I simply require you not to attack anything that _moves,_ Tenten. You need to practice controlling your emotions, lest you put our entire team in danger during future missions."

Tenten bit her lip at the insult. She could control her emotions _just fine. _"Neji, I said I didn't meant it..."

"Of course you didn't mean it." He interrupted, "Do you think I'm so dim that I can not see what's going on between you and..." Neji sighed, trailing off. "The point is, I didn't expect such little disregard for Shinobi laws from you... Perhaps Sakura... or even Ino... but not _you_. I thought you wanted to be a _Shinobi_."

Tenten bit her lip to keep from speaking out. "You haven't been yourself lately, and I don't like these new developments, Tenten. I fear your ability has suffered from such developments as well. Please reassure me that I will not have to invest my time in finding a new training partner."

Tenten bit her lip, _hard_. She could take this. She'd taken criticism before.

Weapons weren't exactly a noble specialty within the Ninja world, after all. She'd been told relentlessly that she'd never make it past seventeen, which she did; that she wouldn't ever graduate to Chunin, which she did; that she wouldn't survive past her initial inauguration, which she did; and dammit, she could _take _this!

"I guarantee that my abilities have not dropped in their level," she answered evenly, "you have nothing to fear."

"Hn," Neji responded noncommittally, glaring at her, "I suppose we will see..."

* * *

Hinata frowned.

Why did she have the uncanny feeling she'd heard something she hadn't meant to?

"Tenten Chan... Is that you?"

* * *

"Coming, Hinata Chan."

Tenten sent Neji a fake smile - she'd learned long ago that they caused more damage than a glare ever could - as she slid effortlessly past him, wedging herself against the door frame to avoid any sort of physical contact, lest he accuse her of being an overly-dramatic, hormonal _stalker. _

She stopped midway inside the door frame, smiling at Hinata from her place. "Hello, Hinata," she greeted informally, taking no notice to Neji, who happened to be standing approximately two feet, three inches behind her, if her estimate was right...

Not that she noticed or anything.

Tenten felt a small rush of air against her upper back as Neji bowed. "I will be taking my leave, Hinata Sama," he excused himself gracefully, "I expect you to remember what I said, Tenten. I will be back in five minutes to escort you to our training field."

Tenten nodded, more out of habit that anything else. She would most definitely _remember_ what he said...

Once the door had been shut with a soft click and Neji was well on his way down the hallway, Tenten finally took the time to examine Hinata.

The younger Hyuga was laying on a bed in the center of the room, situated atop a mountain of sheets and pillows. Tenten hadn't seen that many pillows in her life, nonetheless _slept _on that many. It must have been terribly uncomfortable to be so... comforted.

Tenten could locate the remnants of a few bruises on Hinata's arms and a few scratches on her face and collar bone... There was also a rather large puncture wound on the base of her neck that would surely leave a scar, but other than that, Hinata looked perfectly fine.

But hadn't the Godaime said...

_"Hinata isn't well enough to resume missions quite yet. It's unknown as to when, or if, she'll be better."_

Tenten shook her head. She must have heard her wrong or something...

"Are you all right, Tenten Chan?" Tenten snapped out of her small contemplation, turning her attention toward the younger Hyuga. Was it really that obvious that Neji had gotten to her? "You seem pretty... erm, unnerved. A-And Neji-Niss-San seemed to be pretty upset when he l-left."

_Yes, Tenten. It _is _that obvious. _

Tenten immediately waved her off. "I'm fine, Hinata Chan," she responded casually.

It was obvious from Hinata's look that she didn't buy it.

* * *

Hinata totally didn't buy it.

"Are you sure, Tenten? You seem... nervous."

Tenten chuckled as if what Hinata had said was actually funny - Had it been funny? She hadn't _meant_ it to be taken that way... Perhaps it was a private joke that she did not understand? "I do?" Tenten asked. "Well, I'm not..."

Hinata hesitated. It wasn't her place to do so, but if Tenten was lying...

"Are you sure that everything is all right with, um... Neji-Nii-San?"

The moment it left her mouth she knew she shouldn't have said it; Tenten never took busybodies well. It was one of the many reasons why she was the least tolerant and sociable with Ino out of their _Current Kunoichi Group:_ composing of herself, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and - on occasion - Temari.

* * *

Tenten frowned.

_Maybe she should... _

_But what if... _

"You of all people know how Neji can be sometimes," Tenten disclosed finally, "It really isn't that big of a deal, and besides... it was my fault..." Tenten sighed, rolling her eyes to accentuate her point, "I'm sure he'll cool down after his talk with Hiashi-Sama."

She hoped so, at least.

"Honestly, it's fine. We're fine." Tenten smiled sheepishly. "Promise."

* * *

Hinata sighed.

Sometimes she detested her shyness. It limited her in so many ways.

She knew Tenten was lying. It was obvious by the sadness in her features and the tremble of her lip that the young girl was traumatized. Neji had the tendency to do that to a person - oh, how she remembered that exam - but never had she seen him demonstrate it to _Tenten, _especially not with such arrogant disregard for her feelings_._

Neji cared deeply for Tenten: that much was obvious even to _her eyes,_ the lowest of the clan's standard. Hinata had observed many a day in which he had come home from his training sessions with her, smiling and cheerful (more than usual, at least).

And, on those few occasions that he didn't see Tenten during the day, it was obvious that he was always very upset, parading around the Hyuga compound in a tirade. Take for example, yesterday. He had come home in such a fit when he hadn't been able to find her at either the training fields or the academy...

It had taken all of her strength to calm him down enough to prevent him from marching toward apartment that instant and demanding to see her, and _that_ was only because she had reminded him of the mission he'd been assigned by her father.

Tenten was his best friend: his only friend, really. It wasn't like Neji to intentionally hurt those of whom he cared for.

He must have known that saying something like that would hurt her...

Hinata sighed quietly. She was at a loss.

Tenten needed to talk about it... She _knew_ Tenten needed to talk about it. But she couldn't ask her to. She just couldn't. It wasn't her place to interfere and it was quite clear Tenten wasn't interested in speaking with her on the matter. Besides... she didn't want Tenten mad at her.

"A-All right. If you say so..."

Yes, her shyness did limit her in many ways. But one day... one day she was going to tell Tenten about her thoughts on Neji's involvement with her... and, perhaps, that same day, she might finally garner up the courage to confess her feelings to... to...

_to Naruto Kun..._


	9. Discussion

"Kiba and Shino h-have taken to visiting me during my recuperation... It... is very nice of them to do so."

Tenten frowned. She didn't have anything against Shino - really, she didn't... except maybe the bugs - but something about Kiba had always just turned her off. Ever since the first moment she had met him she knew she wouldn't like him.

In the few times it had been brought up at their meetings - she, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino liked to meet up for lunch whenever possible - Hinata would jump to his defense, claiming that he was such a _nice guy_ and _not as bad as he seemed_.

Tenten snorted. Complete and total bull shit.

Thinking back, she couldn't really decide _why _she didn't like Kiba. She just... didn't. He gave her a bad feeling. And there was also that time he had called Neji gay, _because who even wears their hair like that, I mean seriously? _to consider_. _That was when she had lost all respect for him. It had taken both Ino and Sakura to keep her from launching her ample senbon at his throat; even so, she'd still gotten a few good hits on him.

Needless to say, he hadn't said anything about Neji since, and that needle shaped scar in his chest _wasn't_ a birthmark.

Hinata had chastised her about it, saying that she was just lucky Kiba had decided to forgo the entire experience as the _kinkiest in of his life. _That had almost been enough to send her on another rampage. Tenten, to say the least, _hated_ Kiba with a raging passion, and she was pretty sure it attributed to what he'd said about Neji (and herself) all those months ago. Then again, she had never really been a dog person... and the fact that he was a total womanizer didn't really help matters either...

"I suppose so," she agreed halfheartedly, tucking hers spare kunai in its pouch, "but I'm sure he did it more because you're his teammate than anything else. I mean, when has Kiba ever been one to sincerely care for anyone except that mangy _mutt_..."

Hinata's face fell as she lowered into her bed. "I-I suppose..." Hinata muttered sadly.

Tenten mentally cursed herself.

Even despite her hostile feelings for the younger ninja (she _hated_ him, with youthful passion, even!) that _had_ been rather rude. He was Hinata's teammate, after all... It was no hidden fact that ninja's tended to bond with their initial Genin teams... Hinata probably cared for him as much as Tenten did for Neji and Lee - and maybe even _Gai._ "I'm sorry, Hinata," Tenten apologized, "that came out wrong. I didn't mean that he didn't like you - I'm sure he does. It's just that... well, I haven't exactly been having a good week and I guess I'm taking it out on you. Sorry."

Hinata nodded slowly. "I... I understand."

Tenten glanced again at Hinata's injuries and found herself laughing.

"I guess I really don't have any right to complain, though... I mean, I doubt you've had a very good week either," she chuckled, tucking the Hyuga's hands within her own. "Seriously, though. Do you happen to know exactly what happened on your mission? The Godaime hinted that you could have been permanently injured. Can you remember anything from the mission?"

She didn't doubt that Hinata had already been interviewed relentlessly on the subject - all ninjas typically were, after a mission - but she of all people knew how important it was to assure that one kept their memory. Hinata's information could be used for missions that she would later share with Team Gai. Any information about the enemy was useful.

Tenten gave a closer glance to the young Hyuga.

It looked as if Hinata had more than likely been struck in the occiput - judging by the placement and direction in accordance with kunais (attributed to the depth) that marked the cuts and abrasions across her face - and, at the very least, suffered a mild concussion. It would be important to encourage her to remember as much as she could about the mission.

And seeing as Hinata had always been an _auditory learner_... She was simply doing her a favor.

"Can you remember who you were with? Were the ninjas who attacked you - they were ninjas, correct? - your original target? In about what region were you attacked? What type of jutsus did they use? About how many people were there there that attacked you? What was your original target, and was the attack seemingly random? Who attacked whom first? Was anything said? Were there any casualties or captured nins?"

Tenten stopped to take a breath.

Hinata seemed... surprised, to say the least. Tenten watched as she withdrew her hands from their embrace, fiddling her fingers nervously and tucking them beneath her covers. "Well... Um... W-We were with... A-And there was a... Erm. I-I d-don't know if... Er..."

Tenten immediately took the hint.

"Sorry, Hinata," she interrupted sheepishly, "I guess I'm just a bit curious. I never get to hear anything when Ino's away..." It was quite pathetic that the blonde Yamanaka - of which she was the most intolerant with - was her only access to the outside world. She _really _needed to get a life... "I totally understand if you don't want to talk about it. How about we talk about something else?" She of all people knew what it was like to be forced to talk about something you didn't want to. Neji _was_ her teammate, after all.

Tenten's face fell at the thought.

She didn't want to think about Neji at the moment. He probably thought she was some sort of raving fangirl, holding onto his every last word as if it was the air to a dying man. Kami, how could she have been so stupid to go and _do_ something like that? How was she supposed to act around him now?

Hinata shook her head slowly. "No... It isn't a problem. I can't disclose too many details, though," Tenten nodded understandingly, banishing all thoughts of the Hyuga, "and I don't really remember much of what happened. W-We were delivering a scroll to the Land of Waves and we were ambushed by a group of Ninjas from the Land of Lightning."

_Land of Lightning?_

Tenten frowned. She knew all about the history behind the Land of Lightning and the Hyugas.

"One of the ninjas recognized my B-Byakugan and p-proceeded to seperate us... K-Kiba was able to stay by my side until Akamaru was targeted, so he had to st-step in... We were outnumbered... I only remember that the man I fought used lightning style techniques - something called, _Kaminari shīru no jutsu... _When I woke up, I was here..."

_How strange..._

"Did they not take you to a hospital," Tenten inquired.

She knew Neji didn't like to go to the hospital - apparently, he could fix his injuries all by himself and didn't _need _any help from the medic nins... the stubborn bastard - but she hadn't thought the entire Hyuga clan against it. She'd seen Hinata there before, after all.

Hinata again shook her head. "The elders were worried that s-something about my Byakugan was uncovered... Th-They demanded I stay within the confines of the Hyuga Compound and not be granted release until significant tests have been c-conducted. They... The elders fear my B-Byakugan has been tampered with."

_Significant tests be conducted?_

Tests...

"Neji," Tenten murmured in realization.

"Yes," Hinata confirmed, "Neji-Nii-San has been the o-one a-assigned to completing these tests. Th-The elders needed brains similar in composition... H-Hanabi had been their first choice, but her Byakugan is still yet too undeveloped... That left Neji-Nii-San."

Tenten nodded dully. It all made _sense_ now!

She _knew _that Neji wouldn't have volunteered to spend so much time around his cousin without some sort of consolation or order... she knew it! Neji was a tolerant creature, sure, but she didn't know him to be someone who would willingly put himself in comforting positions... it just wasn't his thing. And there'd also been the matter of the Godaime. Lady Tsunade had implied that the damage to Hinata had been severe, yet her external injuries had been nothing short of a few scratches...

She had _known_ something was up.

"So Neji's been helping you with your Byakugan?" Tenten confirmed. "You know, I thought I had heard him say something to you earlier about chakra enhancements, and I was wondering what that had been about..."

* * *

Neji knocked impatiently on the door.

His meeting with Hiashi Sama had taken much longer than expected... he'd be lucky if he and Tenten made it to the training field before sunset. That wasn't a problem for him, of course - his Byakugan was more than suitable for sparring in nighttime conditions; however, he doubted Tenten would be too pleased with him should he force her to battle him without light to aid her.

Then again, she could use some practice in nighttime conditions...

"Come in, Neji-Nii-San."

Neji obliged, stepping quickly into the room. He gave a small bow to his superior before turning to his teammate. "Come, Tenten. It is time we take our leave."

He opened the door as she rose from the bed, giving Hinata a quick kiss on the forehead. She took her time shuffling from Hinata's side to his own, and, even then, she refused to meet his eyes. He'd also taken notice to the fact that - from the moment he'd uttered her name - her back had stiffened and her face had become tight...

Neji frowned.

"So soon?" Hinata inquired from her bed, eyes locking with Neji. "She just got here...

Neji looked at Tenten to answer Hinata's question...

To say he was surprised when she didn't would be a rather large understatement.

Under any normal circumstance she would have responded with a, _your ass of a cousin is making me train;_ or perhaps even a_, if you'll excuse me_, _I have to go spend hours torturing myself now. _To say the least, it was odd to see her so focused, so concentrated...

So _reserved._

He didn't like it.

"Training," he explained quickly, "now come, Tenten. We don't have much time until it gets dark."

* * *

The walk to the training field was, to say the least, uneventful.

Neither talked as they made their way through the crowded streets of Konoha, winding stealthily through the paths that directed the teams to grounds _one through ten_ and continuing into the large patch of trees that would eventually lead to field eleven.

Once there, they had immediately taken root, setting their things (namely: Tenten's and his own jacket) against the tall, oak tree that looked over the grounds - the only one that seemed immune to Lee and Gai's antics (read: _torture_) against its unfortunate trunk. They always went on about how they would, _one day conquer its youthful trunk_, and were disheartened when, each night, the tree refused to budge, taking their harsh kicks and swift punches with welcome limbs.

Neji smirked. He _really_ liked that tree...

After a moment of contemplation about the tree on his part, the couple had then proceeded with their not-talking routine up until they had both taken their battle positions - Neji on the ground and Tenten in the trees - at which point Tenten had finally spoken those _nine little words _she never failed to forget: _It was tradition, she said, and it was bad luck to break tradition. _Neji, never being one to contradict fate, let her carry on with the delude that certain circumstances produced bad luck and about the intricacies of tradition. If that was _her _fate, what she truly wished to believe in, then it was not his place to correct it.

"Give it your all," Tenten whispered into the wind, crouching low, "and let us both win."

Neji smirked as she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Tenten moved quickly from tree to tree, careful to mask her chakra as she did so.

Her weapons always seemed to give off her exact positioning to the enemy - someone like Neji could easily use a reverse _S.T.O.P Chart _to predict her location - so she needed to be careful to keep moving. She was also at a disadvantage with his Bykugan: it was almost impossible to stay out of range of his Byakugan and remain close enough for her weapons to meet true and point. Therefore, her only option was to _not stop._

It would be impossible to catch Neji off guard if she didn't do so.

Tenten threw a kunai toward his general direction: a good starter, if she did say so herself.

The clanging metal heightened the enemy's sensitivity to the sound of metal, and, should she exploit this on a continual basis at continual intervals, the enemy would eventually become so attracted to the sound that the likelihood of them recognizing any other types of weapons (for instance, her wooden mallet) would dramatically decrease. Of course, she didn't expect Neji to fall for such a rookie move... Still, it was almost like tradition for her to start out with kunais.

Tenten smirked as she threw three more senbon, bounding off her tree as she did so. It was about time time to set up her trap.

She slapped another sheet of paper on the tree.


	10. Wednesday

Neji relaxed into his favorite tree, taking solace in the tranquility of night.

While he had always considered himself to be a morning person, he had to admit, the evening was beginning to take to his liking. It was much quieter than he had expected, lacking the chirping birds, chattering voices, and two green beasts that usually accompanied the hours after his awakening. It was also much darker, allowing his Byakugan more focus (it was a little known fact that the Hyuga's famous bloodline relied on the ability to redirect light before anything could be _seen through_; therefore, the less light to reflect, the better).

Yes, he was quite sure he was beginning to like the night. Of course, that could also be contributed to the view...

Neji silently cracked an eyelid open, reveling in the sight before him.

Tenten leaned against the tree opposite him, her weapons scattered haphazardly around her. Despite the condition of her clothing (he had been particularly unrelenting with his kunai tonight, and had consequently nicked her shirt and pants _quite a few times_), the young weapon mistress seemed perfectly at peace. Her head lolled against the tree she leaned against, eyes closed and breathing un-ordinarily shallow.

Tenten had, quite obviously, fallen asleep.

And with good reason, too, Neji observed. He had been upset to admit that she had overworked herself during this particular training session. While Tenten typically begged for a break around the first hour of their spars, she hadn't once complained. She'd simply carried on, taking his hits with equal adrenaline and passion. When she'd finally relented at the end of their spar, she had all but collapsed against the tree she currently lay against.

He suspected she'd probably depleted a good portion of her chakra as well. It had certainly been unwise on her part to create so many _kage bunshins_, especially so late in their spar; on top of that, she'd also had to run chakra through those damned strings of hers - of which had almost been the death of him, not to mention all of the chakra absorbed by his _own_ techniques...

It was no wonder she was so exhausted.

Neji quietly closed his own eyes, reverting back toward his former meditative pose. He could probably get in another hour of meditation before anyone at the Hyuga household noticed his absence. Of course, he'd also have to set aside a portion of time to assure that Tenten got home safely. She'd depleted all of her chakra in their spar, after all, and would be in no shape to fight if she met someone on her way to her apartment.

And the last thing he needed was for Tenten's harm to plague his conscious.

It was his fault she'd worked so unrelentingly, after all. He'd been the one to infer - recklessly, at that - that her techniques had suffered from her recent bout of insanity. He'd even gone so far as to wrongly accuse her, insulting her and not allowing her to get a word in edgewise. It had obviously been a rather large mistake on his part: judging from the fight he'd just come out of minutes before, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Neji sighed, rising from his position on the ground.

The temperature had dramatically decreased during the last hour of their spar; it was quite clear he'd have to take Tenten home immediately. He'd hate to risk exposing her to illness, especially when taking into consideration her poor diet (despite how much he complained, she simply _refused_ to eat her daily prescription of fruits and vegetables)

Neji glanced toward the sky, reading the stars to find an approximate time (nine hours, forty-seven minutes, thirteen seconds past midday... but that was just an estimate).

If he had any hope of entering the Hyuga household at a decent hour - and consequently _not getting scolded _for his actions - he'd need to begin taking Tenten home (she could come get her weapons later, he decided). However, the only problem was that if he _were_ to escort Tenten home, that really left no time for meditation... and it had been _so long _since he had meditated.

Neji scowled.

_Meditation or Tenten? Such a hard choice..._

"I'll be escorting you home now, Tenten," Neji decided, bending to scoop the weapon mistress into his arms. Despite her not being able to hear him, he figured it proper courtesy to warn her regardless. Her arm came up to rest on his chest - a silent protest, perhaps. He payed it no mind, wrapping his own arm around her frame. Assuring that she was secure, he took off in a sprint in the direction of her apartment.

_Tenten for meditation? Tch. What has gotten into you? Perhaps _she _wasn't the one you should have suspected falling ill to insanity_.

* * *

Tenten covered her eyes with an arm, shielding the sunlight that dared impose upon her rest. Tossing and turning in her covers, she readjusted herself, careful to keep her view well out of any possible path the Sun could take to ruin her peaceful slumber. After all, it _did_ travel in a fixed proportion, and, being a weapons' mistress, she knew _all about _fixed proportions.

_Take that, you stupid Sun. Whatcha gonna do now?_

_Yeah... that's what I thought._

Pride quickly turned to confusion and disdain as she recognized that it wasn't the hard ground of training field eleven she was feeling underneath her back, but the soft comfort of her own mattress. Tenten lurched upwards in her bed, fingers curling in her bedsheets.

Why _in the hell _was she in her bed?

She didn't _remember_ ever walking home from training the night before... and she was pretty damned sure she'd remember the mile trek to her house, up on the hilliest part of Konoha (yeah, _you_ try hiking up it with a sprained ankle and bruised face - not much fun, especially when you've got a Hyuga telling you to _hurry the hell up, I've got a meeting_). Still, Tenten found she couldn't recall anything past their spar. The last thing that she _could_ remember was Neji mumbling something about resorts...

Neji... Had _he_ taken her home last night?

Tenten dismissed the thought the moment it sprung into her head (maybe she'd hit it too hard in training the other day...)

In all her years of training with Neji - five years, three months, seventeen days, two hours, three minutes, fifteen seconds; but that was just an estimate - not once had he _ever _carried her home... and she'd fallen asleep on the training field quite a few times, only to wake up with a mouth full of grass and hair full of dirt. Sure, he'd escorted her home before (it was tradition that they walked together to her apartment; she secretly believed that he was worried she wouldn't make it up that damned hill... not that he'd ever admit it) but he had never taken it upon himself to _carry her home_.

Actually, quite the contrary, he'd once said that it was _her fault _for not being able to control her sleeping patterns (as if there was anyone else in the world that could control their sleeping pattern _besides _Neji) and that he refused to be blamed for not resolving her problems.

So if it wasn't Neji... how _had_ she gotten home?

Tenten thought for a moment. Maybe she _had_ walked home herself...

Deciding she would ask Neji about it later at the academy - _oh, how young she felt _- she fell back down on her pillows, reveling in their warmth. If she was lucky, she still had about another hour or so before class officially started... she was sure she could get a few z's in in that time. Satisfied with this new option, Tenten cuddled into her sheets...

Just as her alarm clock started beeping.

Tenten groaned, sitting up in her bed. "All right, all right. I get it. You want me to get up," she murmured sardonically, "you don't have to be so cruel about t." Content in her assumption that the universe officially hated her, Tenten rose from her haven of pillows and blankets, beginning with the short list of preparations for a new day.

_Shirt? _Check.

_Pants?_ Check.

_Scrolls? _Check.

With her short list of credentials completed, Tenten raced out the door, completely missing the small sheet of paper that was taped to her mirror.

* * *

"Tenten, my youthful flower!"

Tenten grimaced as she was enveloped in Lee's famous bone-crushing hug, redistributing the pain from the bruises she'd collected the previous night. "Hi, Lee," she murmured in return, careful to shield the pain in her voice. She wouldn't want Lee to be too upset, lest he ramble on about damaging _her pristine petals. _Tenten rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Let go of her, Lee," Neji warned from the side of the room, not having yet turned around to greet Tenten. "You're hurting her."

Tenten sent Neji a glare. He just _had_ to interfere.

Lee released her immediately, staggering back. "My youthful flower, I had not taken that into consideration! Have I damaged your pristine petals? I am so sorry; I had not meant to be so uncaring! For this I will run two-hundred laps around Konoha backwards... I swear it. Tenten, please forgive me!"

Tenten groaned, shaking her head back and forth. "Neji," she whined, "did you have to go and do that?" He knew Lee would have reacted like that, which was exactly why he had gone and provoked him. It was evident by that sadistic little smirk on his face that he did. Tenten shook her head back and forth quickly. Could she never get peace between her teammates? With Lee always shouting and Neji always _provoking_... she never got anywhere!

"Hn," Neji responded in between Lee's shouts of sorrow, "indeed."

"... And if I can not accomplish that, I will do four hundred pushups, and if I can not accomplish that, I will do eight hundred jump kicks on Konoha's sharpest post, and if I cannot accomplish _that_, I will even admit my blooming love to Sakura one thousand times over through song, and, by the slim margin that I cannot accomplish _that_, I will..."

"That's not necessary, Lee," Tenten interrupted immediately.

She'd hate to bring such a thing as _Lee singing _on poor, undeserving Sakura. The unfortunate pink-haired medic had never done anything to Tenten, and it would be just cruel to set something like Lee on her. After all, it wasn't _her_ fault that the boy had developed a crush on her back in their genin years. "It wasn't that big of a deal." Tenten smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

As she saw Lee begin to shake his head in preparation to say something else (along with Neji's quick warning glance), she quickly changed the subject."Now, how about we help Neji prepare the board, eh? It won't be long before the kids start filing in, and it would be good to have everything prepared, especially considering how much we have to get done today..." Not to mention that it would be Lee's turn to teach today... today was going to be a long, long day.

"Excellent suggestion, Tenten!" Lee shouted in return. Tenten smirked happily. The distraction was set: mission accomplished. She'd just saved Sakura and Neji a whole lot of trouble... they so owed her. "We shall start immediately!" Lee raced to the board, picking up his chalk and scrawling across the board before Tenten had even managed to take one step. Neji sent him a sharp glare, pushing the ninja out of his territory.

"Not so close, Lee," Neji seethed.

Tenten simply rolled her eyes. Another day with these two... they obviously weren't setting a very positive role model for the children. At this rate, those poor kids would become a set of ninjas not even worthy of their titles. Which reminded her...

"Hey, did we ever decide what we were going to do with those cheaters from yesterday?"

. . .

"Not so close, Lee," Neji warned.

Lee seemed to be immune to his beratings to back away today.

No matter how many times the Hyuga pushed him back, the boy simply moved closer, oblivious to Neji's declining comfort. What's more, Lee's handwriting was much too messy for even him to make out, nonetheless a pack of whiny, unrelenting, unobservant seven year old students. At this rate, he'd have to erase all that Lee had written and re-write it. It was just a waste of time to allow Lee to continue.

He really was getting tired of this entire ordeal. Not only did he have to deal with said group of whiny, unrelenting, unobservant seven-year-olds, but he was also _responsible_ for them, along with Lee. At this point, the quicker this mission was over with, the better. It wasn't even a mission, really. It was to take up time. He'd much rather be traveling through Lightning country, delivering a scroll he'd heard Naruto and Sakura had the privilege of escorting. Anything would be better than this. Although, a mission was a mission, he supposed. Anything was better than nothing.

_Still... _Neji glanced to the left, where Lee raced to write all that he could on the board.

Sometimes things were just so complicated.

"Hey," Tenten interrupted, having walked beside him only a few seconds ago. It seemed she always knew when he needed a distraction and was more than willing to deal one out, despite how obvious her attempt to weaken their feud was. "Did we ever decide what we were going to do with those cheaters from yesterday?"

Neji sighed. He hadn't had anything in particular in mind.

The other day, he'd caught three students cheating on their exam. It didn't upset him that the three students had cheated, rather, that the three students in particular had gotten caught. True, they would have been caught regardless of how talented they were (with three chunin in the room, one of which was a genius, they were screwed from the get go), but they should have, at the very least, _tried_ to disguise their attempts. They had made discovering their tricks far too simple... it had only taken minutes for Neji to dissect their tactics. He was really hoping for more of a challenge.

"Hn," he responded, casually twirling the piece of chalk in his fingers, "I have." If they were going to cheat like ninjas, they were going to be punished like ninjas. Therefore, if he were the enemy nin and caught them spying on his turf... it was only fair that he treat them harshly. Surely that was a good enough punishment for the whiny brats.

A moment of silence passed before the interruption.

"Well," Tenten demanded, obviously annoyed with his lack of elaboration on the matter, "what's the plan?"

Neji glanced to his right, eyes catching on a small glimmer of blue in his teammate's hair. He smiled as he recognized it as the small clip he had bought her years before - he had caught her admiring it in one of her favorite weapon shop's storefront window (it doubled as a weapon) and had refused to go in and try it on, as they were already late for training. He'd decided to surprise her with it, discarding it in her apartment without a note in the hopes that she would later discover it, assuming she bought it herself.

He suspected that she knew he had gotten it for her anyway, but she'd never said a word to him on the matter. She'd always known he didn't like to be recognized for those sorts of things, lest it cause an unfortunate scandal within the village (_Neji Hyuga gave a girl a present? No way_!) or perhaps even within his own household. Still, he was glad she made use of it.

"The plan," he began intelligently, "is this..."

. . .

After Neji had finished discussing the intricacies of his plan - which wasn't even a plan, really - Lee was sent off to request approval from the Hokage. Tenten stayed behind, deciding to try and talk some since into her training partner and teammate in the gentlest tones she could muster.

"Are you insane, Neji?" Tenten shouted, throwing up her hands for emphasis. "That's not even a plan. That's just _really, really cruel_! For Kami's sake, they're just kids, Neji! Have you ever even met kids? They do this stuff all the time; it's second nature to them. I doubt they need a punishment so severe for such a misdemeanor..."

"Misdemeanor?" Neji repeated incredulously, turning to glare at her. "Tenten, they were caught cheating. If they were to be discovered on a real mission, they'd be killed, despite the amount of lackaday they expressed. Mercy does not exist for us, Tenten. It should not exist for them either."

"But they're kids, Neji..." Tenten reasoned. "Don't you think this is just a tad bit harsh?" Yes, she understood the need for punishment, but to do something like this... to a bunch of kids, no less... they'd been genin for years before they'd even considered something like this. It wasn't fair to throw such a hard task on a group of academy students. Not to mention that the task wasn't even the initial punishment, but a way of finding out the punishment. _It was just so... so... cruel!_

Surely Neji couldn't do something like that... to a group of kids!

"No," Neji answered. "No, I do not. It's equal punishment for their crimes and I will not relent. I refuse to treat them any differently than I would a ninja my own age, and you should do no less. It saddens me that you would think to grant mercy upon our future."

Tenten sighed. "Children, Neji. Children. Why burden such young minds?"

Neji sighed louder. "Because they are shinobi, Tenten," he answered. "I will not argue on such a moot point. The fact remains that they need to be punished and I intend to do so with my own methods. I was entrusted as leader of this mission and you will heed my orders." Finished, Neji turned around, refusing to make eye contact with the raging kunoichi.

"That's it," Tenten exasperated, turning away from him, "I give up. I am so not getting involved with this. I mean, sure, the first part's brilliant. It reminds me of our first chunin exam, actually, but in reverse... which is why I really like that. But the second part? Way too cruel. But fine, you know, do whatever you want to the poor kids. You're the leader, after all." Actually, to be fair, the Godaime never said anything about Neji being leader... she only handed him the scroll. It was just like Neji to get such a big head that he thought he was in charge of everything."_I'm _not going to be the one responsible for them being emotionally scarred."

_Neji_ was the one who was going to have to explain to the raging mothers why their kids were rolling around on the ground, crying their poor hearts out. _Neji_ was going to be the one to have to explain why all twenty-one students that were put under his care were terrified of tests. _Neji_ was going to have to explain why the next generation of ninjas refused to get within five feet of any Hyuga. _Neji_ was going to be responsible... _not her!_

"Duly noted," he answered monotonously. "Now hand me that chalk."

Tenten crossed her arms, staring at the white-eyed prodigy in shock.

Oh no he just didn't... "You insult me, deem yourself leader, refuse to listen to what I have to say, insist on torturing a set of seven-year-olds to the point of mental distress, and you expect me... to hand you the chalk?" Tenten laughed loudly. "Nu-uh, nope. I don't think so; not this time, buddy, you can get up and get that chalk yourself."

. . .

Neji held his forehead with his hand. "Honestly, you're worse than Lee sometimes... Just hand me the damned chalk."

Neji immediately felt something sharp prick the back of his head and glanced down to see a piece of chalk lying on the ground. Undistributed, Neji picked it up, continuing with his work. "Take it back," Tenten ordered. She stood about eight good feet away, hand still extended from her throw. "Take it back or I'll throw more at you, and they won't all be chalk."

Neji chuckled. As if she would honestly go into an all-out brawl in the middle of the academy. How foolish of her.

"I think I can handle it, Tenten, just like I did last night."

A strange silence occupied the room.

It wasn't until Tenten started, quite literally, rolling on the floor laughing that he understood the implications of his comment. "You... I... Last night... That's hilarious! Oh, Kami, who knew you were so funny! Neji... I..." She paused in her laughter, pounding her fist on the floor. "You pervert!"

Neji's face started to heat up. He immediately lessened his flow of chakra; therefore, lessening his flow of blood. "That wasn't what I meant, Tenten. Now get up and stop acting like a fool. One of the academy students might walk in at any moment, and that floor is positively filthy." He ducked down to continue his work, uselessly trying to ignore the kunoichi rolling around on the dirty floor. His eye caught on her stomach and he felt his face grow pinker. "And pull down your shirt, Tenten."

"Whoo, that's funny, Neji," replied Tenten, who had taken his advice and removed himself from the floor. "I never knew you were like that..." She winked, flashing him a pretty smile. (1) Neji didn't respond, only scrawling something else down about charts in his notes. It was Lee's turn to teach the students today, and the boy would probably need all the help he could get. "Anyway, that actually reminds me of something I wanted to ask you about. Remember how we were training yesterday?"

"Hn," Neji responded, noting the difference between a Stop (Stratitrophic Tricubodiamer Operations Prediction) Chart and a Spot (Stratitrophic Peracubic Operation Tetrosphere) Graph. Glancing down at the current assortment of notes he had written, Neji sighed. Lee sure as hell probably didn't no how to preform any of these charts, never specializing in trajectories as he and Tenten had...

It looked as if he and Tenten would have to be doing a lot of intervening in today's lesson.

Perhaps it would be wise to simply let Tenten do the lesson today and let Lee handle it when they did something _simpler_... which meant he'd have to convince Tenten to trade lessons with Lee, something she'd adamantly refuse. He'd have to get her to do it, one way or another.

"You see, I woke up in my bed... Which, you know, you should, right? I mean, I guess it's normal to wake up in your bed, seeing as it's a bed... But, err."

Neji glanced up from his paperwork, noticing Tenten's stressed tone. He knew exactly what it was she was confused about; he'd been confused about it himself, actually. Of course, he'd had time to meditate on the idea and decide what had spurred him to escort her home. He'd decided that it was simply a fondness for his teammate that had encouraged him to carry her home and had left it at that.

If here were a good teammate, he'd probably interrupt her, save her the trouble of having to say it herself... but it was just so much fun to watch her struggle.

"But what, Tenten?" Neji asked curiously.

Tenten scratched the back of her head. "Well, I woke up in my bed, but I don't remember going to bed in my bed. The last thing I remember was training with you last night, and I think I'd remember walking up the hill that leads to my house. I wouldn't impose on you, but I also noticed this morning that a number of my weapons were also missing. So, I was wondering..."

"Yes," Neji prodded, smirking.

"Do you, by chance, know how I got home last night?"

Neji chuckled. He'd left a note for her on her mirror, describing precisely the events that had occurred last night and that they would depart directly from the academy to collect her weapons. He should have known she wouldn't have looked there. "Yes, I do know how you got home last night," he answered, already back to focusing on his work.

"Well, would you mind telling me," Tenten asked nicely, voice strained.

"Hn," Neji answered. This would probably be pushing her limits, but he decided to go for it anyway. "I left you a note on your mirror. Had you not checked it before you left? You know it's unwise not to gaze upon oneself before leaving their residence."

. . .

"Neji," Tenten whined, giving up, "just tell me so I know if I have to score the streets for a mass armory of weapons. Though, by now their probably all gone. You know how Genma is these days... never wanting to buy his own weapons." She'd probably dropped a good half of them on the way home... must have not secured her scrolls correctly or something. Of course, Neji wouldn't let her leave the academy to pick them up, as always... He was so _mean_ to her sometimes.

Three loud bangs could be heard from within the room.

"If you read the note you'd know. I'm sure it won't be too hard for you to wait a couple of hours to check your house. Regardless, I refuse to disclose details. It's your fault for not paying attention." With that, he glanced back down toward his notebook, much to Tenten's disappointment. "Now, go and open the door. Lee's waiting and I'm getting tired of that infernal knocking."

Once Lee had been welcomed back into the room - with hugs, hugs, hugs all around (minus Neji... poor, bruised, battered Tenten) - Neji got right down to business, not even bothering to offer Lee a seat. "I trust all went well with the Hokage?" he asked formally, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"I am afraid not, my dear rival," Lee exclaimed. "The Hokage did not agree to our proposition! Even though I begged and pleaded with her, she refused to consider using genjutsu or any sort of Hyuga technique on the cheaters! She even refused my offerings of youth and glamor..." Lee frowned, as if it was some sort of tragedy that no one took joy in his offerings of youth and glamor. The poor boy would never find a girlfriend at this rate, Tenten decided. "However, there is hope. She has suggested that we simply remove the cheaters from the classroom until Iruka Sensei returns and he will decide what to do with them! I believe this is a worthy suggestion!"

Tenten smirked. So the Godaime hadn't approved of Neji using genjutsu on the kids, eh? "Hear that, Neji," she crooned playfully, "sounds as if Tsunade Sama doesn't want you using and of your Hyuga tricks on the cheaters. Hm. I wonder who else said that would be a bad idea..." Tenten smirked.

Neji ignored her teasings. "What about my other proposition?" he offered. "About the initial test. Did she have anything to say about those?"

"She complimented your genius and ordered you to move forward with that plan," Rock Lee recited. "She then ordered me to leave her office at once."

Neji nodded once, his attention already once again captured by his little notebook. Tenten had noticed him writing lots of things in it lately and couldn't help but wonder what, exactly, it held. It wasn't much like Neji to carry around a notebook. That was more along the lines of Lee's thing. "Tenten," Neji addressed. Tenten glanced up at him, her silent proposal to continue what he was originally going to say, her thoughts of the notebook already banished. "I'm going to need those papers that you printed off last night. I remember telling you run off a few hundred copies so that we could use them today. I'm also going to need those quizzes you graded."

Tenten frowned. "You're not getting them," she answered meanfully, "and you know damned well why." He _knew_ she'd fallen asleep last night; she'd practically told him she'd fallen asleep herself. How inconsiderate of him to ask her for things he knew she hadn't had the time to get done.

. . .

"Hn, that does make things difficult." He answered finally. "Well, it's settled then. Seeing as how you didn't complete your duties last night, Lee will just have to set to work on grading the papers and making copies while you teach the kids more about Stop and Spot charts. Until then, I'll be reading up on tomorrow's lesson."

"But Neji!" Lee complained, "I wanted to teach the children their youthful lesson today!"

"Yeah," Tenten complained soon after, "and I wanted to sit back and relax today!"

Neji shrugged noncommittally. "Blame Tenten, Lee. She should have had her work done on time. As for you, Tenten, consider this punishment for not completing your tasks. Perhaps next time you will think twice before wasting your time in such silly matters." Satisfied that he had successfully gotten Lee out of teaching and himself off the hook for the day, Neji settled in his seat.

Life was good.


	11. Academy

Tenten glared at the Hyuga prodigy.

It was his fault. It was _all his fault_.

If it weren't for him, she'd currently be eating out to lunch with Ino, who, while not Tenten's first choice of company, would be loads better than the lot she was stuck with now.

If it weren't for him, she'd currently be enjoying the new edition of _Weapons Weekly_–which she would have picked up on her way to meet Ino, no doubt–not watching over a group brats as they ran around in circles, pretending to be ninjas with their wooden ninja stars and plastic swords.

If it weren't for him, she'd currently be wasting the day away, not struggling to keep her head above water with a concept she'd never quite grasped herself.

As it was, she currently _was_ enjoying her cup of soggy noodles, watching over a set of brats as they ran around in circles, and struggling to keep her head about a theory she didn't enjoy teaching...

All...

because...

of _him_...

"Quit glaring, Tenten. It's unattractive and rude."

Tenten almost laughed aloud.

_Rude_ and _unattractive_?

The hell! It was _rude _and _unattractive_ to trick someone into teaching because _someone _didn't find it necessary to awaken her so that she _could_ get her work done, the callous ass!

Before she had the opportunity to voice any of these opinions (loudly, rudely, and quite unattractively), however, he had already interrupted her: "It was you or I, Tenten. I couldn't have Lee teaching the class about Spot theories, as he doesn't even understand the basic principles. Despite this, you've always been better at it than I, and I had assumed you wouldn't mind. Am I mistaken in my judgment?"

He did not mention that he had been eager to get a head start on the scrolls of new jutsu Hiashi-sama had entrusted him with, and thus had decided Tenten would be better fit. He also did not mention that he _really_ didn't want to teach any of the academy students useless knowledge, as a good percentage of them wouldn't make it past thirteen, anyway–or even through the academy, for that matter.

No, Neji knew better than that. He kept these thoughts to himself.

"I guess," Tenten responded evenly, taking another bite of her noodles. She had to admit, she was rather pleased that he thought her better at spot graphs than even _he_ was. It was actually one of the only weapons projectile theories that she had ever struggled with.

Perhaps she was better at it than she thought. Tenten smiled smugly, sipping at her water. "Still, I don't see why you had to _trick_ me into it."

Neji sighed, also reaching for his water. Lee, who had finished his lunch in a record time of one minute, had already raced out the door, shouting something about meeting Gai-sensei at the village gate and promising to be back by the time class resumed. "Because," Neji explained, taking an extremely small bite of his food, "you wouldn't have agreed."

Tenten scoffed.

Of course she would have agreed; she agreed to practically everything that came out of his mouth—she and he both knew that. Hell, he could have asked her to have hardcore, raunchy sex with him in the closet and she'd probably agree.

The thought of Neji having raunchy, hardcore sex with anyone in a closet sent her into a fit of coughs. Clenching her throat, she spastically attempted to dislodge the rice that had caught in her windpipe through sheer willpower.

"Tenten, are you all right?"

Red in the face, she nodded, still clutching her throat. "Yeah, I... uh, I just got something stuck in my throat, is all." She shook her head, attempted to regain the composure she'd totally just forfeited. "Anyway, back to what we were discussing: you know I would have done it, if you asked nicely." She winked, grinning.

Neji merely shook his head, but he too wore a smirk. "I highly doubt that."

Blasphemed and laughing, Tenten punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I would have! I train with you in the morning, don't I?"

"Not without much complaint on your part," he countered swiftly, standing from his position on the floor. "Even if you would have agreed in the end, as I don't doubt you would have, it would taken quite a bit of convincing on my part to do so. I figured it would be easier to not waste time and simply assign the position to you."

Neji shrugged. "Besides," he continued, "as I said, you were the most effective option. I, as you deem it, _tricked _you into it for the simple matter that I wanted you to have plenty of time to prepare for class, and arguing would simply waste time."

Tenten nodded once. Of course, he had only been looking out for her best interests.

"I understand now. Thanks Nej," she smiled, chucking her empty lunch into the bin that was situated behind her. She glanced up at the clock, realizing the time. Lee had about five minutes to get back. "Gai-sensei will be back from his mission today," Tenten started, deciding to change the subject, "which means–"

"We'll be training with him tonight," Neji finished for her. "I'm aware."

Tenten sighed. "There goes our sanity."

Neji didn't answer her this time, and she busied herself with erasing the board. Her next lesson plan would involve demonstrations, and she still needed to plan how she would go about it.

It was only when Lee had burst back into the room (on time, of course), declaring that Gai-sensei _still_ hadn't returned from his mission, that the talking once again resumed.

"I'm sure he's fine, Lee," Tenten comforted awkwardly, putting a hand around the wailing boy's shoulders. "He probably," she struggled to think of something, "just stopped to help a squirrel. Yeah, help a squirrel. Isn't that right, Neji?"

Lee sniffled pitifully as they both glanced toward Neji: Tenten in desperation, Lee in ill-concealed hope.

. . .

Neji glared at them both: Tenten, in particular. There was no way in _hell_ she expected him to agree with her. He wasn't Lee's guardian; it was about time the man learned how to fend for himself. It wasn't his job to agree with excuses to please him, pitiful ones, at that.

Neji sighed, turning away from Tenten. That woman was sometimes just so... displeasing. "Hn," he answered quietly. This only seemed to egg her on, as he observed as she wrapped _both_ of her arms around Lee.

Neji ground his teeth.

"See," she cooed, and Neji felt his back stiffen. Lee was seventeen years old, for Kami's sake. It wasn't Tenten's job to be comforting him; Tenten comforted _no one_. "Neji agrees with me, Gai-sensei is completely fine. He just had to stop to help the squirrels. Remember, just like you did in the first Chunin exam?" Neji saw Lee nod through his Byakugan (which he hadn't even realized he'd _activated, _nonetheless was using to _spy on_ the couple). "He'll be back soon. I promise."

"Y-You promise?" Lee confirmed.

Neji rolled his eyes.

. . .

Somewhere deep down in the pit of her stomach, Tenten felt bad lying to him.

After all, she wasn't completely sure that Gai-sensei was okay—even if she was pretty positive—and therefore was putting herself at risk by telling Lee that he was, indeed, fine. But it was for the best, and thus, she adamantly ignored this part of her conscience, shaking her head.

"I promise," Tenten answered finally, feeling incredibly awkward as she patted Lee on the back. While he was extremely muscular and wasn't particularly _unpleasant _to touch, it wasn't at all like the time she remembered with Neji yesterday. "You have my absolute word."

Besides, the intelligence agents had told Tsunade that they had received word that Gai-sensei's mission had been a success—at which point she had told Shikamaru, who had told Ino, who had told _everybody—_and that he was on his way home. It was probably just a sligt on Gai-sensei's part; perhaps he had seen someone in need of assistance.

He was fine.

He _had_ to be.

"Your promise was all I needed, Tenten!" Lee shouted, throwing a fist up in the air, narrowly avoiding hitting her jaw. "My youth has been rejuvenated; thank you so much for your comforting words! I am sure you are right, Gai-sensei is simply saving the youthful squirrels! I must follow his example and expand my inner youthfulness. Yosh, the power of youth!"

Tenten flinched as Lee jumped from her arms, knocking her off balance. She stumbled backward for a second, grabbing onto the nearest object to assure that she didn't fall.

. . .

"Watch it, Lee," Neji seethed, jumping forward to grab Tenten's hand, assuring that she didn't fall. "You nearly hit Tenten."

Lee's eyes widened as he turned back to appraise his teammates. "Oh," he gasped, rushing to Tenten's side, his hands fluttering uselessly above her, "I am so sorry, my dear Tenten! I had not meant to accidentally knock you. It was my inner youth that had spurned me into moving forward; I had not even considered how it would affect you! I am deeply sorry; for this, I will run one hundred laps around Konoha! Have I damaged your blossoming petals, Tenten? I can examine you for injuries, if you would like!"

Neji growled, stepping forward. "She's fine, Lee." He tightened his hand around hers, pulling her forward with him. "She doesn't need treatment; it was a minor slight."

And even if she _did_ need treatment, she sure as hell wouldn't be getting any sort of it from Lee. She'd get it from _him_.

"Just _watch it_."

Tenten snatched her hand back from Neji's grip.

Neji answered with a glare.

He was suddenly reminded of the fact that Lee and Tenten were dating, and it hit him with a pang in his stomach. Lee and Tenten were dating, which meant they were accustomed to all sorts of physical contact. It hadn't been... when he'd touched her...

"It's fine, Lee." Tenten answered finally, chuckling awkwardly. "There's really no need for it. You didn't hurt me." She turned toward Neji then, giving him a rather stern glare. Neji stared back incredulously.

Why was _he _getting a glare? Lee was the one that had pushed her! "As for you, I could have caught myself, you know. I'm a capable kunoichi, I would have thought of something. Besides, Lee didn't even do anything wrong. He was just being _Lee_."

. . .

Tenten clenched her hand tightly.

She didn't even know why she had reprimanded Neji for what he had done. It wasn't like it was his fault that he had moved forward to keep her from falling. It had been instinct for him to catch her from falling—he was just saving a teammate.

If anything, she should be thankful that he had prevented her from falling rather ungracefully on her ass.

Still, she had felt irrationally angry that it had only been _instinct_, that he had moved to protect her... as nothing more than a _teammate. _She was upset that she had felt something in her chest flutter when she had first initially realized that Neji—Neji Hyuga—was holding her hand, that that something had increased tenfold when his fingers had tightened around hers. She was angry that it had only been his instinct, his reaction to the situation... he hadn't meant to grab her hand... yet here she had been, reveling in the sensation of their intertwined hands, the feeling of their skin against one anothers, his firm grip around her own... and he hadn't even _meant_ it.

"I was only trying to assist you, Tenten," Neji answered icily, clenching his own fist. "I had not realized it caused an... _inconvenience._"

Tenten bit back her comment. She calmly let out a puff of air, slowly releasing the tension in her muscles. It wasn't his fault that she'd over-reacted to the feel of him. She couldn't blame it on him; it just wasn't fair... to Neji. He couldn't help that she felt; he couldn't help the way she felt around him.

"You didn't... I mean, I hadn't meant to say any of that. Sorry. I'm just really upset about this mission, because I can't think and I'm tired and all I want to do is go home and go to bed. I hadn't meant to take it out on you, Neji. I apologize."

She brought a hand to her forehead, trying desperately to dissipate the headache she currently harbored through mere touch. "Thanks for catching me."

_Thanks for being there..._

"Hn," Neji answered, ending their shared conversation. Tenten could tell he was upset with her, but his willingness to answer her with monosyllabic words was definitely a good sign.

Lee, who had been standing to the side the entire time, silently (and uncharacteristically) observing their feud, stepped forward now, resting a hand on Tenten's shoulder. "You should rest, Tenten, I can teach the students the rest of their youthful lesson today," Lee offered, and Tenten couldn't help but smile.

Lee always was so sweet.

But as tempting as the offer sounded (and it _did_ sound tempting), she couldn't desert Neji like that. He'd wanted _her_ to teach them, after all. "Thanks, Lee, but I don't think I can. I still have to show the demonstration, not to mention that I haven't taught them the extents of the graphic functions and the–"

"Rest, Tenten," Neji interrupted. "I'll teach the rest of the class and show the demonstrations."

Tenten froze, glancing incredulously at the Hyuga prodigy. Hadn't he, just minutes ago, told her that he had chosen her to teach because she was most capable? And hadn't he, just _moments _ago, been angry with her? Tenten clutched her forehead tighter. It seemed as if she was having hallucinations... "There's no need for that, Neji. I'm fine. I'll just finish the lesson up and then go rest a bit before training. No biggie," she played it off with a wink and a hand wave. "I'm good to go, honestly."

"But Tenten," Lee protested, "you look positively horrible! You simply must rest!"

Tenten flinched at the insult. Lee had _such_ a way with words...

"He's right, Tenten."

Oh, what was this, _make fun of Tenten_ day?

"You need rest if you want to preform up to par for training this evening. Gai-sensei will be attending as well, which will add to the amount of endurance in our sessions."

When Gai-sensei was gone, Neji and Tenten preferred to work on their technique, as they really didn't get much time between Gai's ordering that they do one hundred warm up laps around Konoha along with even _more_ endurance training. Thus, they tended to get a bit rusty when he was away. "I don't mind taking over in the meantime."

Tenten considered it. If Neji and Lee both didn't mind her taking a quick nap...

Maybe she could just get a few minutes. Besides, she still needed to collect her weapons after class (because Neji hadn't even told them where they _were_ yet), and that would take lots of time, as she remembered being quite unrelenting with her jutsus yesterday in an effort to prove her worth to Neji.

Tenten sighed, glancing back toward the clock. Only one minute or so until class... "If you guys are both sure..."

"We're positive, Tenten! Now go get some sleep, we need you to be youthful for training this evening!"

Tenten turned toward Neji for his confirmation, not at all shocked that she had gotten one from Lee. Neji nodded once, gesturing toward the desk behind her, and Tenten smiled. Of course he would offer her the comfy chair that he had been sitting in. It was just such a _Neji _thing to do. "Thanks," Tenten muttered, smiling at them both. "I owe you guys one..."

* * *

The students quickly filed into the room as the bell rang, taking their seats in unordered chaos. Neji glared at each one as they walked in, showing them that he meant business. He was satisfied to see that not one of them had actually met his harsh glare; it meant that his intimidation tactic had worked. Of course, he had had little doubt it wouldn't, what, with the famous Hyuga Glare at his disposal.

Not many could stand under its probing gaze, not even those born to the Hyuga clan.

A small flash of a twelve-year-old Hinata-sama reminded him of his involvement in the clan's segregational factor, but he quickly pushed it back.

Just as the students had finally settled into their seats and he was about to begin his lesson, one student decided it fit to interrupt him. Neji had to work to suppress his glare; no Hyuga child ever acted so rashly.

"Oi, what the hell is _she_ doing," The boy shouted, gesturing toward the front desk, where Tenten was snoozing peacefully against its surface. "Why the hell does she get to sleep when we're all in here, working our asses off? Isn't she supposed to be a _ninja_?"

The boy laughed, glancing around for encouragement from his peers. "Because she's a really _pathetic_ one."

Neji ground his teeth, clenching his fists. He wondered absently if it would be against Hyuga recommendation to jyuken a mere child into cardiac arrest, as he'd hate to think of breaking _Hyuga recommendation._

Tenten saved him from his musings, however, when she threw a kunai at the boy, missing his head by mere millimeters as it lodged into the back wall. Small sections of the boy's hair had been clipped off from the force of it. The boy, noticing seconds after the kunai had hit the wall, stared at the kunoichi, mouth open in shock.

"Damn," Tenten teased, eyes still closed. "It looks like I missed."

"Next time I won't."

Neji suppressed his smirk as the child once again took his seat, gulping.

And to think Tenten had done it all with her eyes closed... impressive, indeed. Though, he _had _always known she was rather impressive with her weapons. He was her sparring partner, after all. "I-I'm sorry, Tenten-s-sensei... I-It w-won't happen again... I p-promise."

"Better not," Tenten murmured, already retreating to her peaceful slumber.

Neji cleared his throat, drawing the attention of all twenty students on him and _off _of her. "We'll be going over a Spot graph analysis before giving you a short demonstration." He drew a few sketches on the board, pointing toward the first.

"It's a reference that can be used to predict movement patterns," he began, underlining specific words.  
"A simple charting table works for this calculation, and it has a fairly high success rate—ninety seven percent. However, it isn't utilized in man to man combat for one reason."

He did not give the children a chance to guess what this reason was, as Tenten most likely would have, instead continuing on with his description. "Even for a genius, a spot chart takes a minimum of one minute to complete, and, while extremely useful for predictions, by the time the analysis is complete, your enemy will have already moved. Therefore, it is relatively useless in battle."

Neji's mouth twitched as a hand flew into the air.

Without waiting to be called on, a little girl in the third row stood, flipping her blonde pony-tail over her shoulder. "If it can't be utilized in battle, then why are we even learning it? Wouldn't that be kinda..." The girl hesitated, twisting her pony-tail and chomping on her gum absentmindedly, "I don't know, pointless?"

Neji's frown transformed into an all-out grimace.

"Everything is useful," Neji answered, as if it were obvious (because it _was_). "Even if it's not rendered in battle, it can still be used to your advantage. For instance," he drew a diagram on the board. "In the event that your enemy remains stationary, as is the result with a shadow binding technique, or that your enemy utilizes a jutsu that involves him staying in a fixed position, a spot analysis chart would be the perfect solution. In rare situations such as these, a Spot analysis must be utilized."

He turned back toward the board, drawing a quick example of the chart. "Besides, some ninjas are able to surpass the time impediment."

Neji quickly glanced to his side, where Tenten lay, sleeping soundly as he continued with his lesson. If he remembered correctly, Tenten had been particularly quick with the formula. While he had caught on quicker than she had to the initial theory, she had eventually gotten it down in thirty seconds, while he struggled to get it in under a minute.

Of course, Lee had taken an astounding five minutes... but that was Lee, and she was Tenten_._

She was _Tenten_, and Tenten was different than everyone else, than all of the other kunoichi.

"Here's an example of your chart." Neji continued, turning away from her, "Get to work on your analysis. You've got five minutes to finish, more than enough time to do two. Turn them into me when you're finished... you will be graded on the quality of your work, so keep it up to par."

The first paper had been turned into him at three minutes in by a girl with blonde pigtails and glasses. The second one had come thirty seconds after the first, with the rest trickling in quickly. By the end of the allotted period of time, only one boy still had his paper, and Neji had been quick to collect it.

Those who could not keep up did not deserve to be ninja, after all.

A flash of one blonde ninja with whiskers in particular shot through Neji's mind and he shook his head quickly.

Naruto was different.

"Now, if you'd follow me outside, I can go ahead and show you a demonstration of the analysis." Neji gestured to the door, allowing each student to exit the building before him. He gave one last look to Tenten, sleeping peacefully against the desk, before exiting the classroom himself.

* * *

"Tenten."

Tenten jumped up, recognizing a chakra signature but feet away from her. In but milliseconds a kunai was clutched in her hand, ready to yield at the slightest potential of danger. "It's me, Tenten."

Tenten immediately released her hold on her kunai, tucking it back into her pouch.

It was only Neji.

"Is class already over?" She yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes at the sudden light. She hadn't expected it to go so fast; it seemed as if everything went faster when one was sleeping. Perhaps she should have taken the hint from her classmates when _she_ was back in the academy.

"Hn," Neji answered her.

Tenten, unsatisfied with his response, continued with her questions. "Did everything go well? Did anyone give you any trouble? I remember Hidake saying something before I fell asleep... I hope that kunai I sent him scared him enough to not say anything to you; I'd hate to think of him dying prematurely," her tone was fretful, Neji noted with a smirk, "and how did everything go with the– Hey, wait! How did you do the demonstration without me? You didn't use..."

Tenten gasped at the thought of it.

Surely he wouldn't scar the kids in such a manner. "You didn't use _Lee_, did you?"

"Yes, no, fine, and don't be foolish, Tenten, of course I didn't use Lee. It's bad enough that he wrote _youthful_ on each of the students' test papers." Neji shivered at the thought.

Tenten giggled: both at the fact that Lee had done such a thing and that Neji had just said the word _youthful_, "You think I'd let him get anywhere near them with kunai and senbon?" His voice was incredulous, she noted with humor.

Had she _offended_ him?

"Then how did you do it?" Tenten questioned. "How could you do it without more than one person? Spot analysis requires a ninja and an enemy. There's no way that you could have used two... of... you..."

Realization dawned on Tenten as Neji smirked. "Right, of course you used a kage bunshin_._" She should have thought of it sooner. Neji had taken quite a bit more out of his fight with Naruto than his new ideals on life, after all.

"Hn," he answered, effectively ending the conversation. His _Hns_ always seemed to have a weird way of doing that.. "Are you ready?"

_Ready? _

_What the hell was she supposed to be ready for? _

A rampage of inappropriate thoughts raced through Tenten's mind–which she fought off valiantly, of course–before remembering what, exactly, she was _supposed_ to be ready for.

"Oh, right, my weapons!" Tenten shouted a bit too loudly, having forgotten about them in her after-sleep haze and (un)wanted fascinations. "Of course I'm ready, just give me a second to grab my stuff. Now where did I put my coat? I could have sworn I put it over here..." Tenten rummaged around the desk, looking earnestly for the item she _knew_ she had left there earlier that morning.

"No need," Neji interrupted, turning his back on her. "Lee's already got them. He's delivering them to your apartment as we speak."

Tenten froze, mouth dropping. Did... did he just say what she _thought_ he said?

"You let _Lee_ take my stuff to my apartment!" Tenten exclaimed, turning to the Hyuga prodigy in shock. "Neji, that's my house... and you're letting Lee in there? _Alone_? What were you thinking?"

She clutched her head, imagining all of the bad things Lee could do... to her _house_. What the hell was _wrong_ with Neji! "Not to mention that it's got just about every booby trap that I've ever thought of, not to mention my detection system... Lee will be _fried_ by the time he gets out of there!"

. . .

Neji waved off her concern with a scoff. Honestly, she was being a bit dramatic. He was sure Lee had been in her apartment before, what, with them being _intimate and all._ Neji's face hardened at the thought. "It's Lee, Tenten. I wouldn't worry needlessly about him. You'll be lucky if your apartment makes it out unscathed."

"Exactly!" Tenten exclaimed from behind him, and Neji resisted the urge to turn around. Tenten always did look quite... cute, when she was angry. "I'll be lucky if my apartment, _my apartment, _makes it out alive, not to mention all of the valuable things I keep in there. What were you thinking, letting Lee into my apartment? Oh Kami," she uttered, as if just suddenly remembering something, "the door's locked. The door's locked and Lee will be there... and he'll want a way in. He's going to leaf whirlwind my _front door_, Neji!"

Neji sighed, turning around. As predicted, Tenten's face was moderately red, spare pieces of hair falling into her face (which she blew away quite cutely, only to get exasperated as they fell back into place). "Lee's not so insensible that he won't first search for a key, Tenten."

For his _girlfriend_, she was quite nonsupporting of him. Perhaps that meant rifts within their relationship? Neji couldn't help but feel irrational, unidentifiable hope at the thought.

"And if he doesn't find the key, Neji?" Tenten challenged, "what then?"

"You're being over-dramatic, Tenten."

. . .

"Over-dramatic?" Tenten scoffed, hand twitching toward her kunai pouch. It would be oh so satisfying to just stab him with one. Maybe then he'd come back to his senses. "How would you feel if I released Lee into the Hyuga Compound–or rather, your room–with your stuff, hm? How would that make _you feel_, Neji?"

Neji's back stiffened.

Tenten chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, it's not exactly a nice thought, is it?" Lee would be in her home... _her home_... alone, with her stuff, with nothing to hold him back from snooping, or, say, destroying everything she owned.

Scary stuff there.

Neji sighed, placing his hand on his forehead. Tenten waited impatiently for his explanation. "I had figured it would shed time off of your schedule so that you could get more rest: an obvious miscalculation, on my part." Neji shook his head quietly, musing over something. "Go check on your apartment, Tenten. I'll go ahead and head to collect your weapons. You can meet me there once you've finished your evaluation of your things. I'm..."

Neji hesitated, thinking it better to begin with something else, "I'll go get them. I'll see you soon."

And with that, Neji _poof_ed, leaving Tenten–alone, pissed, and fuming–in the academy.

* * *

_The bastard!_

What the hell had been going through his Hyuga enlarged brain, allowing Lee to venture to her apartment without an escort? She'd been lucky that she'd gotten there in time to save her door! It seemed as if, as Neji predicted, Lee had spent quite a bit of time looking for her key, leaving _her_ barely enough time to make it in time before he blew her door to oblivion. One second later and she'd probably be seeing quite a huge chunk of money being taken out of her check next week to pay for a new one.

Tenten breathed a sigh of relief, setting her things on the kitchen counter after dismissing Lee to get some much needed rest (resulting in him declaring that he would only run _fifty_, rather than his usual one hundred laps around Konoha).

She was satisfied to see that, seeing as Lee hadn't yet gotten into her apartment, nothing was ruined. However, she was pretty sure there was a scuff mark on her jacket that hadn't been there before he'd had it.

Tenten unsuccessfully tried to wipe the offending mark off, frustrated when it simply became a larger smudge.

Figuring that Lee had hosted some sort of weird competition that involved leaf catching and squirrel saving that only _he_ could–thus, dropping her jacket in the dirt in his attempt to prevail–she chucked her coat into her makeshift laundry room, grabbing her scrolls and rushing out the door.

It was only five minutes into her journey that she remembered that Neji had never told her exactly _where_ her weapons were.

Tenten sighed, exasperated.

What the hell did he expect her to do, run around for hours, looking for him? Perhaps he even expected her to get the villagers involved. She could just see it now: _Hello, have you seen a guy with really long hair that's always moody and has a weird fascination with sparrows, because I'm kinda looking for him. Oh, and he has no eyes, too. _

That would surely do loads for her reputation.

Suddenly, a thought ran through Tenten's mind. Hadn't Neji said something earlier about...

_"Hn. I left you a note on your mirror. Had you not checked it before you left? You know it's unwise not to gaze upon oneself before leaving their residence."_

Perfect, her mirror!

Tenten grinned, satisfied that she wouldn't be having to ruin her reputation on this fine day. Of course, there was always the chance that Neji hadn't included anything about _where_ he'd left her weapons on the note–in which case she'd just be wasting time–but she figured it was worth the shot.

Mind made up, Tenten came to an abrupt halt on one of Konoha's many rooftops, leaping back the way she had come.

Once there, Tenten raced into her apartment, past her laundry room and her kitchen, past the small space that she called her living room, and past the bathroom in the hallway, jumping toward the mirror in her bedroom. She read the note quickly, unknowingly smiling to herself as she did so.

_Tenten, _

_I surmise that you've probably passed this note this morning and are now finally getting around to reading it. _Tenten smiled at his elegant script and correct presumption. Even on paper, Neji was still as proper as ever. He couldn't even lose his personality when writing a casual note. She quickly read on.

_In regards to our training session, I delivered you home safely, as is the role of a teammate. _Tenten frowned at the word. _I was satisfied with your performance and have deemed my comments ill-based. As for your weapons, as I am sure you have recognized their absence, they have been left on training field eleven, where we can collect them later this afternoon (or perhaps, the better phrasing would be earlier this evening). Please do not fret, as I have taken measures to assure they will not be stolen. _

_I look forward to seeing you at training this evening, and I do hope you won't exhaust yourself as you did yesterday. I don't imagine it could have been pleasant. _

_Yours truly, _

_Neji. _

Tenten smiled at his note, reading it again and again.

More specifically, she focused on the last two sentences. _He hoped that she wouldn't tire herself out_... that must have meant something. Even if he hadn't meant it _like that_, it still showed that he cared for her. Tenten felt her heart speed up as she read the note again, always hesitating on that _one word_, the one word that had her heart and stomach cascading into a sea of despair.

Laying the note on her bedside table and promising herself that she could read it another time, Tenten pushed open the window, leaping out onto the rooftop of her small apartment. She'd have time to dissect his words later. For now, Neji Hyuga was waiting for her, and she was _supposed_ to be mad at him.

* * *

Neji, for the umpteenth time, walked the length of training field eleven. He'd been there for approximately twenty-three minutes and Tenten had yet to show up. He had expected it to take her fifteen minutes to quell Lee and make her way to the field, at the most. However, it had been eight–quickly approaching nine– inutes past fifteen, and Neji would be lying if he said he wasn't beginning to become agitated.

She was with Lee. He _knew_ she was with Lee.

He had sent her to him, after all. He had sent her to her own apartment, where he _knew_ Lee would be... the two of them, all alone to do whatever the hell they wanted. What had he even been thinking, allowing her to leave him like that? To run to Lee, to boot...

Neji sharply turned, resolving himself to walk back toward the other end of the training field. He knew they were dating, and he knew that Lee was... while not attractive (Neji shivered at the thought), he was quite strong, and he could _do things _to Tenten that she didn't _want_ done...

Neji trailed off at the thought, shaking his head.

No, Lee would never take advantage of Tenten like that. He was sure of it. Still, that didn't explain why Tenten was unusually late. Perhaps Tenten had wanted those things done to her, wanted Lee to... _touch her_. Surely Lee would not have been able to resist Tenten... quirky, kind, _beautiful Tenten._

Neji shook with anger at the thought.

_She couldn't of... He wouldn't of..._

"Hey, Nej." Neji nearly breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the high soprano, along with the nickname, as that of Tenten. It quickly turned to disdain as he remembered his former musings. So nothing had happened to her on her way: no surprise attacks, no enemy nins, no friends stopping her to chat up. She had simply been late, for inexplicable reasons. Neji struggled to maintain his composure.

"Wow, you got all of them piled up? And I'd been using M_anipulated Tools: Heavenly Chains of Destruction_, too." She whistled her appreciation. "Impressive. I must have been gone longer than I thought."

Neji turned to glare at her, Byakugan activated.

"Whoa, Neji!" Tenten shouted, hands going up in surrender. "Calm down with the Byakugan. It's great in battle, but I don't think it's going to do you much good here. I'm not challenging you to a rematch or anything... yet," she smiled, sticking her tongue out playfully at him. "Now, should I go ahead and start sealing away my weapons, or do you have something you need me to do first?"

Neji glared at her for a few more moments, eventually deactivating his Byakugan.

Nothing in her expression or actions had expressed any form of guilt; rather, it had expressed just the opposite. Her heart rate was that to be expected after a sprint, as was her chakra. Nothing seemed wrong with her, either: no bruised lips, no mussed hair... It seemed as if she had just been unnaturally late.

"Hn," he answered finally, turning away with his arms crossed.

It wasn't like he cared, anyway.

She could do whatever he wanted.

. . .

Tenten frowned at his lack of response.

Here she had been, all giddy over his letter, and he just ignored her. It really was inconsiderate of him, after leaving such a wonderful note (despite that one damned word...) "All right. I'll just get to it then," she quickly walked toward her weapons, already having run her blood across her scroll. "Release," she muttered quietly, watching in amazement (as she never _did_ quite get over the brilliance of it) as her weapons raced back into her scroll.

She did the same with the following scrolls, excited that, for once, she didn't have to collect the weapons beforehand. Her release jutsu–a little thing she'd developed a while back after spending hours picking up her weapons–only worked within a specific radius of distance, and it was nice to have her weapons already piled up for her to manipulate.

After all the weapons had been returned to their proper scrolls, Tenten turned to Neji, fed up with his silence. "So, I got your note. You know, the one you left me. I didn't know where my weapons were, so I figured you might have mentioned something about it there."

She placed a hand on her hip, waiting.

. . .

Neji's eyes narrowed.

While he was immensely satisfied to know that Tenten had not been, indeed, fooling around with Lee, but analyzing his note (something _he'd_ left her, not Lee; his pride couldn't have swelled much more), he was also quite confused. Was she honestly upset that he had left her a note?

"Hn," he answered, the safest response in these sorts of situations. He wasn't quite sure what she was getting at, but she looked a bit angry. Her face was getting all red.

"It was... sweet." She hesitated, twirling one of her kunai in her hand. "Thanks, Neji. It... It meant a lot to me."

Neji's eyes imperceptibly widened at her statement. Tenten wasn't angry, but... _flustered? _

Perhaps he shouldn't have let her the note, if it bothered her so much. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable...

He'd just have to find a way to sneak it back from her."You're welcome, Tenten," he answered simply, raising himself from the ground, which he had taken to meditating on as she finished recalling her weapons. "Shall I escort you home," he offered kindly, already walking toward the entrance of their training field, "or would you prefer to walk home yourself?"

He was satisfied to feel Tenten's chakra signature beside him but seconds later. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Nej." She answered, smiling as she effortlessly kept up with his strides. "It would be breaking tradition, and, like I always say, breaking tradition is–"

"Bad luck," Neji finished for her, feigning annoyance. "So I've heard."

He smirked as Tenten's mouth dropped in shock, her fist connecting with his arm. For a weapons specialist, she sure did pack a _punch. _He resisted the urge to rub his arm, lest his Hyuga pride be demolished with such a simple action. "You're one to talk, Neji. What, with all of your, _fate this and fate that," _she chuckled carefully, weaving expertly through the streets of Konoha.

"Hn," Neji responded, delighted that she had humored him.

The rest of the trip to her apartment was pretty much spent in companionable silence, occasionally punctuated with a spare comment from Tenten or another _Hn_ from Neji. They'd reached her apartment all too soon, and Neji was amused to note that her door had not, indeed, been knocked down. It seems as if he had been right, in the end.

"Your door looks to be in pretty good shape," he commented lightly.

"Your face won't be if you keep it up," Tenten responded, just as sweetly.

Neji found himself smirking, suddenly reminded of the purchase he had made earlier that day in an effort to apologize to her. He reached back into his bag, quickly withdrawing the slim book that, quite frankly, he would _never_ understand why Tenten enjoyed.

"Here," he began stiffly, shoving the magazine in her face. "I saw this on my way to the training field, and I'd figure you'd want to read it."

Actually, that was a lie.

It had taken him a whole three minutes to find the damned issue, and that was with him running about as fast as his legs would take him. He'd heard her complaining about it earlier, though, and figured it would work as his makeshift apology. Still, he wasn't too keen on telling Tenten _that_ particular detail.

. . .

Tenten glanced down at the magazine in her arm, eyes widening as she recognized it as the brand new issue of _Weapons Weekly_. Its cover promised a new intake of the positioning standards of kunai, along with a new development for the simple senbon.

She'd been itching to get her hands on it since that morning...

Tenten smiled up at her teammate, tucking the magazine safely to her chest.

"Thanks Neji," she grinned, fingers running the length of the pages. "You didn't have to get it for me; I mean, I could have gotten it myself... I was planning on running by there before training anyway, so it really wouldn't have been a problem to just stop by and–"

"I know," Neji interrupted, ceasing her incessant rambling, "I did it because I wanted to."

Tenten could have sworn she had just felt her heart melt.

_Neji was... He was..._

"Th-Thanks, Neji. It... It means so much to me. I'm going to go in and read it right now," she grinned, hugging it closer to her chest. "I'll see you at training?" Neji nodded once, unfazed. "Alright, until then, I think I'm going to go in and read and take a quick nap. I'll see you at five—no later."

Tenten slowly closed the door, and, only when she was absolutely sure that Neji was gone did she allow herself to slide to the floor, magazine still clutched tightly in her arms.

_Why_ did he have to be so _amazing?_


	12. Hinata

**4/3/2011: **Edited... majorly

* * *

"Hello, Hinata Sama."

Hinata, who appeared to have been staring blankly at the photograph on her bedside table—her team picture, Neji noted—was slow with her response. Seventeen seconds late, actually. "Hello, Neji-Nii-San," she greeted numbly, not rising to meet his eyes as she usually would. "I-Is it already time for our chakra enhancements? I... I thought I'd have a little more... t-time."

Hinata stared down at her blankets, twisting them around and around and around her nimble fingers. She had still yet to look at him directly.

Neji, having understood the implications of her comment and stuttering, was quick to reassure her. "It will not be nearly as painful today, Hinata Sama. I have already explored the inner membrane of your Byakugan, which was the cause of your turmoil, and see no reason to continue further. All that's left is to breach the fourth quadrant. It should be quick and painless." He was very careful not to put too much emphasis on the word should. No need to get her hopes up, after all. "We are nearly done with our sessions; it should only about two more days, now."

Hinata's eyes snapped to his in relief for the first time since he'd entered the premises. "Th-Thank you, Neji-Nii-San," she returned gently, clearly understanding his attempt at reassurance. "That makes me feel much better." A brief silence passed between the two, in which Hinata attempted a smile and Neji turned away. An agreement was silently reached.

"Please, t-take a seat, Neji Nii San. You may begin when y-you are r-ready..."

Neji did as directed, seating himself courteously on the chair situated aside her bed. It did not slip past his recognition that she had yet to relinquish her stutter. "Please activate your Byakugan, Hinata-Sama."

The nervous Hyuga heiress obeyed his instruction immediately, and, within moments, the examination began.

At about twenty minutes into the session, Neji noticed Hinata getting a bit fidgety, so he proposed that they take a short break. "Th-That would be great, Neji Nii San," She had responded kindly, her head already half way toward its pillow. "F-Five minutes should be fine. Thank you."

Neji, again, only nodded.

Five minutes passed all too quickly and Neji once again resumed his probing of her Byakugan. This time, however, Hinata was much more chatty than before, animating the details of her day with exclamations and sharp outbursts. It seemed as if her nap had quickly rejuvenated her plummeting spirits, much to his displeasure. "What about you, Neji-Nii-San? How did your mission go today?"

Neji sighed, fingers gliding softly across the skin surrounding her eyes. Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed her to take that break, seeing as it had only encouraged her to be even more annoying than she usually was. Contrary to the majority of the villagers' beliefs, Hinata could be quite chatty when you caught her in the right mood. It was yet another reason he so often struggled to get along with the young Hyuga heiress.

Granted, she wasn't nearly as bothersome as the other kunoichi her age. His short meeting during their chunin examination had been enough to convince him of that. Honestly, he couldn't comprehend how the lazy Nara and Uzumaki brat were able to put up with it. Although he might not have recognized it at the time, it was quite obvious he'd drawn the lucky straw when Tenten had been assigned to his team.

"It went well," Neji grunted, hoping that his tone would convey his unwillingness to discuss the matter—or any matter, for that matter.

"O-Oh... I see..." Hinata trailed off with a brief pause, and Neji couldn't help but smirk slightly. It seemed as if his tone had done the trick. Now, if only he could find some way to have it work against Lee and Gai... that would be quite a useful talent indeed.

. . .

Hinata bit her lip, observing her cousin.

She distinctly remembered Tenten's look of frustration upon entering her room the day before, and, as if even more disheartening, the girl's defeated tone. She had been extremely upset about whatever had transpired during their mission, and Hinata, by default, had been quite anguished as well. In fact, she'd spent most of the night turning in her bed, trying to convince herself that her dear Tenten would be all right. A saddened Tenten was a rare sight indeed, and it bothered her to think that she was rendered incapable of assisting.

Thus, it delighted her to hear that the mission had gone better today, even if by a marginal fine. A fine by Neji's standards was usually an excellent by anyone else's, regardless.

"W-Well. I am, um, h-happy that it went better than yesterday, then." Hinata smiled genuinely, wrapping her arm around her torso.

. . .

_Better than yesterday? _

Neji shriveled his nose in distaste.

How could she have possibly known how their mission had progressed _yesterday_?

He hadn't told her... had he?

Neji thought back to the previous day, recalling all interactions he'd had with his younger cousin. They had completed their chakra enhancements that morning, knowing full well that he would be late in arriving home. That afternoon he'd departed immediately to greet Hiashi Sama after returning home to the compound; and, by the time he'd returned from his training session, it was far too late for her to have been awake. He'd had no further interaction with her since that morning, and even then, they'd only discussed techniques.

_Then how could she have known...?_

Lee had been barred from the premiss years earlier—specific codes were able to be set in place to inform the guards of his arrival: chakra, sensors, actually. Sometimes Lee's lack of chakra came in handy, but, in this circumstances, the alarm was set off not only by high collections of chakra, but by _low_ chakra collections, as well.

Therefore, there was absolutely no way Lee could have possibly told her; Hinata had been bed-ridden, and Lee had no way of entering the compound without being detected by the guards. Gai had been out of the village on a mission for the past few weeks, so _he_ definitely couldn't have told her. That only left...

Tenten.

Neji grimaced as the memory came back full-force.

Their discussion at the academy.

Escorting her to his home.

Having her pressed against him.

Her warm hands against his chest.

His lips on her forehead...

* * *

_Neji glanced quickly down at his teammate, who simply stood there, stunned. Surely she didn't think he had actually meant to kiss—no, not kiss... invariably run into and accidentally bump her... with his lip—her? Oh God. She could not possibly have expected him to be so inconsiderate of her feelings... He would never..._

_He'd have to correct the situation immediately, lest it get any more awkward. Just as he was about to pull away and apologize for his rash actions - briskly and quietly, as it was quite rare that a Hyuga ever took the time to apologize - he felt her hand snake its way into the fabric of his robe, pulling him closer toward her._

_Neji's heart stopped._

* * *

And then Neji remembered Lee.

Their argument.

His reprimand...

* * *

_"I didn't mean to... You see, Neji, I can explain..."_

_"I do not require an explanation. I simply require you not attack anything that moves, Tenten. You need to practice controlling your emotions, lest you put out entire team in danger during the future."_

_"Neji, I said I didn't mean it..."_

_"Of course you didn't mean it. Do you think I'm so dim that I can not see what's going on between you and... The point is, I didn't expect such little disregard for Shinobi laws from you... perhaps Sakura... or even Ino... but not you. I thought you wanted to be a Shinobi."_

* * *

Neji frowned.

It was clear that Tenten had been the one to tell her about the mission the previous day. She'd been at the compound, after all, which already gave her a step up above Lee and Gai. Hell, she'd even been in the same _room_ with his cousin, alone, able to talk about anything without the fear that she was being eavesdropped on. It only made sense that she had been the one to tell Hinata about how the mission had progressed.

Neji felt an irrational spike of anger at the thought of Tenten discussing him in the presence of his cousin.

Tenten wasn't _supposed_ to tell anyone else anything, even if the mission wasn't classified. If she had something to say, she was supposed to tell _him_, not his cousin. That was the way it worked. Besides, why would she go running to Hinata, anyway? It wasn't like she could be of any assistance. It was _their_ mission, not hers.

And what had Tenten said to make Hinata assume that the mission didn't go well? He had actually thought the mission had gone well the other day. There hadn't been any arguments within the class, and the talking had been kept down to a minimum. Lee had even been relatively tolerable that day, sharing lunch with Tenten and himself as he adamantly discussed Gai's upcoming return.

All in all, he had thought it went off without a hitch... but _obviously_, Tenten hadn't felt the same way.

The question... was _why_.

What had happened to make Hinata assume that their mission had gone bad? It was obvious from Hinata's tone that Tenten had _seemed_ downcast, not that this sadness directed _solely_ from the mission. There were many things that could have stemmed these irrational emotions... he just needed to _think_.

One half second later, Neji started.

Could it be, perhaps, that Tenten felt guilty for having abandoning Lee by, dare he say it, _hugging him_? Did she feel bad for having fallen prey to temptation, thus leading her to take out her hopelessness on the first willing ear she was to encounter? He had been angry with her, after all... it definitely explained why she hadn't come to him about her anxiety _first_...

If that were true, did that mean that _he_ was a temptation for Tenten? Was he what had originally caused him to expect Tenten's prowess as an opponent to have fallen, not Lee? If so, did that mean that Lee and Tenten's relationship had lasted longer than he had originally anticipated, perhaps even far longer than anyone had previously been aware of? Had Lee yet told Gai of their relationship? Had Tenten shared the details with Hinata? And more importantly, was _he_ inadvertently standing between her relationship with Lee?

_All the better if I am_, he thought icily, sneering. _Serves her right._

Neji nodded to himself, absolutely positive that _this_ was the answer. But, as any good ninja would, he considered his other options.

Maybe he was compltely off base with his assumption that Tenten had been guilty when walking into Hinata's room. It could be that his cousin had simply misinterpreted her facial features. It could have easily been anger, or perhaps even a sadness over another matter entirely, that had led Hinata to assume she was bothered. Hell, It could have even been _anxiety_ that was distressing her.

They had gotten in an argument minutes before she had entered the room, had they not? Tenten could have been angry about the outcome... She had never enjoyed losing, after all, and he'd imagine she had been very upset about his superiority in the matter.

Or perhaps she was anxious about their spar...

Or about Gai Sensei...

Or maybe she was mad about having to train _and_ grade papers...

It could have been anything, really.

Neji sighed, running through the list of motivations that could have prompted Hinata to have assumed such a thing. There really was no way to be sure of which Tenten had been distressed by, if it even _was_ Tenten who had told Hinata. _Unless, of course..._

Neji glanced toward Hinata.

He _had_ to know what had led her to make such a conclusion. He couldn't explain why or when or how or where, but somewhere, _deep, deep, deep_ down, he just... _felt it_. He had to know, and if that meant manipulating or threatening Hinata to find out... he'd do it. He'd do it one thousand times over.

The more rational part of his brain told him this was utter nonsense. It told him that this was curiosity, and curiosity was dangerous in the world of Shinobi. It hastily reminded him of Shinobi law number twenty-nine: Shinobi are not permitted to involve themselves in inconsequential matters. Hadn't that been one of their first tests in the first Chunin exam?

_There are only three ways to lose here. First, if one of your teammate dies in the forest. In this circumstance, the remaining members will be disqualified._

_Second, if your team does not make it to the central tower with both a Heaven and an Earth scroll in the allotted time period._

_And third... _don't _open the scroll. You may begin._

But Neji errantly pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, earnestly trying to hide his desperation for information as he turned to face his cousin. It was just a harmful inquisition... to make sure Tenten and Lee were all right. It was just teammates looking after teammates. Wasn't that was he supposed to do?

Thus, Neji did the only thing he found right in that situation.

"I'm sorry, Hinata Sama, but I don't remember ever mentioning the condition of yesterday's mission to you."

. . .

Hinata's hands flew to her mouth.

The first thought that raced through her mind was a rather coherent _whoops_.

The second, and probably more prominent at the moment, was a rather frightened _what in Kami's name was that?_

Hinata sputtered in shock, uselessly staring at her older cousin's face.

She blinked once, twice, trying to confirm what she had seen hidden there.

_Neji... he had been... his face..._

Blinking yet another time, Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She had been sure, absolutely sure that she had seen something there... She wasn't sure what it was-she had never been as good at reading people as Neji was-but she was positive that she had _never ever_ seen that look before.

Neji... he had almost looked...

Sad.

Confused.

_Scared._

Shaking her head quickly, Hinata opened her eyes. She stalled for only a few seconds, looking from her window to her carpet to her walls. She was almost afraid to see that... that _look_... again. Eventually, however, her gaze once again met his, and she was returned with nothing more than the emotionless features and erect stature she was so accustomed to.

She very nearly let out a sigh of relief.

_It was gone... the look was gone..._

_Of course, she still had to deal with the question he had asked... _

Hinata gulped.

"I... I... U-Um..." She stuttered, attempting to come up with a decent explanation. She'd never been good under pressure, and it was really beginning to show. "W-Well you s-see... I-It's l-like... I... I h-hadn't m-meant t-to... I th-though th-that... T-Tenten San said..."

"Oi, Hinata, we're here... and we've got Ichiraku!"

This time, Hinata did let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry we're so late, but we kinda ran into Lee on the way here, and you know how he can be when ya get him all riled up! We were just lucky Tenten was there to pull him away, otherwise we would have been murdered. Lucky that they were both walking in the same direction, huh? I would have almost said they were on a da..."

The Inuzuka trailed off, sensing the tensed atmosphere within the room.

Akamaru whined pitifully beside him.

"Sorry," he apologized, taking a step backward, "was I interrupting something?"

"K-Kiba Kun!" Hinata shouted, straightening in her bed. Neji shut his eyes, arm falling uselessly to his side.

. . .

Kiba's gaze flitted between the two Hyugas, eyebrow raising in interest.

It was quite obvious that the two had not intended for someone to walk in the door. Hinata's face was blood red, and, judging by Neji's refusal to open his eyes, he looked to be pretty pissed. Kiba could count the number of times he'd interacted with the Hyuga on one hand, but that had been enough to learn to recognize the subtle signs that came with his anger.

His entrance almost seemed unwelcome by Hinata's cousin, while Hinata, by default, seemed absolutely beside herself with joy.

If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that he had interrupted something rather... romantic... between the pair.

But of course, that was preposterous. Hinata was still uselessly obsessed with the Uzumaki, and Neji didn't even take an interest in girls. Hell, half the village even suspected he was gay. The only female he every willingly talked to was his teammate, and even _that_ was debated by the local gossips...

Which most definitely did _not_ include him!

_...No matter what Ino said..._

Kiba chanced a glance at his teammate, giving her a quick smile and a wink as he hiked the bag above his head. He only hoped that the juice from the noodles didn't trail onto his hair; he'd just taken his shower that morning. "I also picked up some cinnamon rolls, your favorite. Shino was sent out on a mission earlier today, so he wasn't able to come."

Kiba turned back to Neji, alarmed to see that he was currently glaring at him in undeserved animosity.

He felt rather than heard Akamaru's growl or protest from beside him. He placed his hand soothingly on the canine's head. "Hey Neji," he greeted brightly, reaching to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry about interrupting, it's just that I was supposed to meet Hinata earlier and I couldn't make it because Naruto had asked me to help him with something, so I had to—"

"It's quite all right," Neji interrupted sharply, his harsh tone insinuating it was anything but. "I was finished anyway." The Hyuga gave a quick bow to Hinata before dashing for the door, striding purposely through it without so much as a glance backward.

It shut with a harsh _thump_.

Kiba stared after him, eyes further widening at the speed with which he had exited. If it were anyone but Neji, he would have labeled the term _running_ rather than _gracefully exiting_.

"Geez, what's his problem?"

. . .

He turned back to see Hinata sigh, falling backward into her bed. "I... I d-didn't m-mean to make him u-uncomfortable... I br-brought up their m-mission and he g-got really..." Hinata flinched at the memory of his posture, his _eyes_. "I-It m-must have b-bothered him... perhaps s-something d-did transpire y-yesterday..."

Kiba cocked his head to the side, and Akamaru, already sniffing at the bag Kiba held, playfully mimicked him.

"Hmph, how odd," he muttered, once again glancing back toward the door. "Ah well, might as well not worry about it now! The past is past, right? Besides, I've got enough cinnamon rolls for five and they're calling my name. Mind if we eat on your bed? I don't see the tray anywhere..."

Hinata shook her head in answer, smiling hesitantly as Akamaru and Kiba bound onto her bed. Honestly, it was getting harder and harder to explain why little white hairs were being found on her pale, lavender sheets. There were only so many _I don't knows_ and _it must be the excess fibers from the feathers _that she could offer at a time. The maids were going to start asking questions soon.

"K-Kiba Kun?" Hinata hesitantly glanced up at her teammate, twirling her fingers slowly as she observed the pair that sat before her. Three cinnamon rolls were already stuffed into his open mouth, and Akamaru had four others in this own. Eight more sat in the bag, begging to be devoured.

Hinata gazed at them fondly, reminded of her teammate's sympathy.

Despite Kiba and Akamaru's appetite, they always, without fail, left three cinnamon rolls for her. They knew it was one more than she usually ate, but they always left it... just in case, one day, she decided to take a step forward and have another. She'd usually catch Akamaru eying it hungrily and, somehow getting past Kiba, sneak him half of it, stashing the other half for later.

At least, that was what she told Kiba on the rare occasion that he caught her. In actuality, the half she kept was always snuck into Shino's own bag. He never took part in their cinnamon roll fetish, preferring to sit himself off to the side and observe, declaring that the sugar upset his bugs. Hinata never believed him, though. After all, melon didn't get to be your favorite food if you _didn't_ like sweets.

So she faithfully snuck one half roll into his bag after every meeting, locked tightly into a bag so that it not bother his other components. He'd never mentioned anything about it to her, and she could only hope that he enjoyed them nearly as much as she did. She understood what it was like to be left out, and she didn't want Shino to feel as if he wasn't part of the team...

"What wong, Hina-a?" Kiba answered, gulping down the last of his food.

Hinata stared in surprise, jolted out of her revere. Rushing to remember what it was she had originally called him for, she couldn't help but keep the stutter out of her voice. "W-Well... y-you said you saw T-Tenten S-San earlier t-today... w-with Lee... r-right?"

"Uh huh," Kiba answered noncommittally, lunging for another roll. "What of it?" Within moments, half of it was in his mouth, the other half in Akamaru's.

Seven others remained in the bag.

"Well... I was thinking... H-How are they? Tenten and Lee, I mean. Were they... I mean, did they seem okay?" Hinata reached her own hand into the bag, extracting a roll of her own. She raised it to her open mouth, taking a small bight out of the fluffy batter. It quickly dissolved in her mouth, cinnamon swirling fondly with the sweetness of the roll.

Kiba shrugged beside her, settling his elbows on his knees. "Actually, now that you mention it, Lee was a bit different than he usually is. I mean, he was still crazy and stuff, but he got really pissed off or something when I mentioned about how weird his sensei was..."

Hinata's brow raised inquisitively, and Kiba, understanding, continued. "I mean, I know he always gets upset, but this was more than usual. He probably would have leaf hurricained my ass if Tenten hadn't have been there to stop him." Hinata nodded, dissecting the information.

"A-And Tenten," she asked, unable to keep the quiver out of her voice, "what about her?"

Kiba paused, setting his half-eaten roll down on its bag. He examined his teammate warily. "Why," he asked dubiously, pushing Akamaru's nose away from the specimen. He knew from experience that Akamaru tended to be quite greedy when it came to his cinnamon rolls, fighting even his master for the last available one. "What's with all these questions, anyway? You haven't even touched your noodles!"

Hinata quickly looked down at the bag, surprised that Kiba had picked up an actual lunch. He _knew_ that she ate at the Hyuga household...

Then again, he was always doing nice little things like that for her. Touched, Hinata smiled. He'd been like that ever since she'd first been put on a team with him: so kind and considerate. Honestly, she didn't understand why Tenten thought so unhighly of him. "I... don't think I can explain," she muttered, moving her hand to rub Akamaru's ears.

"Well try, then."

Hinata blushed crimson red. "I just... i-it's about..."

"It's about..." Kiba prodded, leaning forward. "Come on, Hinata, we're teammates. You can tell me anything. What, is it about Naruto or something?" Hinata flinched at the name, her face already shading a darker red. Distantly, she thought she recognized a small change in Kiba's voice. "It can't be that bad... did he ask you on a date or something?" That time, Hinata was _sure_ she heard it.

Embarrassed, the young Hyuga shook her head quickly back and forth. "It's not like that at all... I'm just worried, about..."

She could feel Kiba's unsettling eyes on her, observing her, reading her every move, her every thought, her every movement as something more than it was. Sometimes, it felt like _he_ was the one with the Byakugan, not the other way around. "I'm just worried about... um... a-about N-Neji Nii San..."

Kiba stared at her dubiously for a few seconds.

Hinata didn't dare return his gaze.

"About Neji," he confirmed finally, leaning back on his pillow.

"Y-Yes," Hinata muttered, glad that someone had finally broken the unbearable silence. "I am worried about Neji Nii San."

"Well, then I guess since it's for Neji..." Kiba folded his hands over his head, stretching so that he lay alongside Hinata. His feet hung off the bed and his elbows were invading Hinata's personal space, but she honestly didn't mind. She had long since learned to welcome Kiba and Akamaru into her space. "She did seem a bit different... but not as much as Lee. More calm, I guess. You know how usually she's always mean to me?"

Hinata nodded sadly.

"Well, it was different this time. She actually stood up for me! It may have taken her a little while, but she honestly stood up for me!" Kiba gave her a toothy smile, biting into yet another roll. "She smiled, too. Can you believe it? I think she's coming around, Hinata... but don't get too jealous, now. You know you're the only girl for me and Akamaru."

Kiba winked playfully, hitting Hinata on the arm. "Now eat up. You're skinny enough as it is; no use putting me, Akamaru and Shino to shame."

Hinata hesitantly reached for her box of noodles, grabbing the portable pair of chopsticks that accompanied them. Kiba had already done the same, setting aside a personal bowl for Akamaru filled with fragments of chopped meat. Both teammates smiled at each other, muttering a quick _Itadakimasu_ before beginning their meal. Two bites into her noodles, Hinata smiled as Kiba pushed the seemingly empty bag toward her.

Inside were three cinnamon rolls...

Just for her.

And maybe, _just maybe_, she'd eat them all today.

* * *

"Calm down, Lee. I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

Tenten sighed pitifully, uselessly trying to keep up with the sputtering Lee. For two hours she'd been doing this, trying to get him to calm down as he patrolled up and down the village gates.

Tenten had left her apartment almost immediately after Neji had dropped her off, deciding to take a quick stroll through Konoha before training. There was far too much evidence of _him_ there—his letter, the magazine, his reserved cup for tea whenever he chose to enter, the books he had loaned her, his kunais she had _accidentally_ collected and _forgotten_ to give back... (well, that was what she told herself, anyway).

And besides, she needed some time to be alone, to _think_. Taking a stroll through Konoha's busy streets would do exactly that, she had decided hastily, and had exited on her merry way. Of course, she hadn't expected to immediately run into what appeared to be an impending battle between one furious green beast and one confused _aikenka_ in particular, thus ruining the only chance she had at some good ole fashion alone time.

Tenten sighed, jogging to keep up with Lee. Sometimes, life was just a bother.

After having spent thirty seconds deciding whether or not to break up the fight—the dog boy deserved it, after all... he needed to have some sense knocked into him by Lee—her conscious eventually won out and she interceded, excusing Kiba to join Hinata and having herself dragged to the village gates by Lee, where she earnestly attempted to talk some sense into the young boy.

But of course, she had forgotten the most essential fact when it came to Lee; the one important thing to remember when handling his asinine antics; the deciding factor that led to the preventible downfall of their missions; the key to unlocking the lock that determined why Lee and Gai Sensei did the things they always did...

and that was that Lee and sense typically didn't get along... or hang out together... or even near each other, really.

To put it simply, Lee didn't _do_ sense.

"Come on already, Lee," Tenten complained, not for the first time, "it's getting late and I haven't had anything to eat since lunch." Her stomach growled its protest. Eating was yet another thing she had planned to do on her interrupted stroll; she'd really hoped to have time to stop by Kakanowa's for some dumplings. Oh, it had been so long since she'd had dumplings. About a month, if she remembered correctly. Exasperated, Tenten sighed. It looked like she'd just have to train on an empty stomach.

"We're supposed to meet the team for training in fifteen minutes. I'm sure Neji and Gai Sensei are already there waiting on us."

Tenten's first reaction to the thought of Neji waiting on her was to squeal with delight...

Her second was to cringe.

Neji would be extremely upset when he turned up to an empty field or, dare she think it, one with _only Gai _in it. Spending thirty minutes with Lee and Gai together-which, contrary to popular belief, was much better than spending time with only one of them; they tended to get a bit... distracted... when with the other-was enough to send him into a cascade of insults and an irrevocable bad mood. She didn't even want to think about how he'd fare with only their sensei to keep him company. And, naturally, the moment she walked into the training field _she'd_ be blamed for the whole thing.

_Where were you Tenten?_

_You left me alone... with Gai._

_You said you'd be on time today._

_Traitor._

Or worse, she thought sadly, she'd get the _silent treatment._

Tenten sighed, picking up her speed to catch up with Lee. If anything, she should be dreading their meeting, not _looking forward_ to it. "But my dearest Tenten," Lee protested ahead, and the girl in question couldn't help but roll her eyes, "we must not leave Gai Sensei behind! How do you ever expect us to remain a team if we disregard our members so easily? If we're not here when Gai Sensei gets back, then... then..."

"But what if he already _is_ back. Then we're just wasting-"

Tenten was cut off rather rudely as she ran into something... _hard_.

Astounded by the impact and unable to catch herself, Tenten felt herself flying backward, slamming into something _even_ _harder_. She cringed as she felt the familiar jolts of pain making their way up her spine, memories of wind and fans and flying weapons coming to the forefront of her mind.

"Tenten!" She heard someone shout beside her... _Lee, _she recognized dully. "Are you all right?" Tenten winced as Lee pulled her from the rock she lay against, taking absolutely no consideration to her new injuries. "Oh my dear Tenten, I had not realized you were so close behind me! I should have not stopped so short; this is all my fault! I apologize, Tenten! For this I will run one hundred laps around Konoha, I swear it!"

He started to take off in a run, but, realizing that Tenten was still in his arms, stopped short. Tenten winced as he inadvertently squeezed what was quickly becoming an addition to her collection of bruises. "I'm fine, Lee. Just let go of me please, you're aggravating the wound."

Lee immediately released her as if she was on fire, and Tenten had to stumble to catch herself.

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically, rubbing her shoulder.

Tenten chanced a glance to the side, grinning impishly as she observed the fumbling green beast. His hands hovered only inches above her skin, no doubt in a useless attempt to assist her in any way he knew possible. Unfortunately, he was no Sakura, and his hands were pretty much limited to _breaking_ backs, not healing them. "Stop crying Lee," Tenten chuckled, placing a hand on her hip, "I'll be fine."

"But it's all my fault," Lee whined, wiping his face pitifully. "Is there not anything I can do for you? I can run to Konoha village to get you an ice pack, or I can walk you to your house, or I can go get Sakura-I know she's not in the village, but it would not take too long to find her! Anything to restore your youth, Tenten!"

"No, Lee," Tenten protested again, "I'm fi-"

"You're bleeding!" Lee shouted, interrupting her lie, "We must rush you to Konoha Hospital at once!"

Tenten's eyebrow furrowed, hand probing her lower back for a confirmation of Lee's words. Once she was satisfied that the sticky liquid leaking onto her hand was, indeed, her own blood, Tenten allowed for a small groan. Most of the nurses were already booked as it was-what, with their leading contributor out-and she could already tell this was going to be _really hard_ to treat herself.

"... Or I can go and get Tsunade Sama so she can heal you, or I can go and run and get bandages, or I can go get Neji..."

"No!" Tenten shouted, surprising Lee. "I mean, no. Don't go get Neji. You can't tell him anything about this, at all... Okay, Lee?" Neji would just be disappointed in her for letting her guard down. She couldn't take that... not today, not after how nice he had been, not after how he had treated her.

She just _couldn't._

"But Tenten," Lee started to complain, and Tenten just shook her head. Quickly tearing a piece of cloth from her own shirt, she attempted to dress the wound. She haphazardly tied the piece of cloth around her midsection, hoping that her makeshift bandage would make do until she got to her apartment to fix it properly.

"Lee, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything!" He shouted, rushing toward her side, "Anything at all, I promise, just ask it!"

Tenten fumbled to finish her knot, straightening so that she faced her teammate, "I need you to go tell Neji I'm going to be late to training, but just... _don't_ tell him why. If he asks, just make up something... tell him I had to drop by the Hokage tower to brief Tsunade about our mission or something. Can you do that for me?"

The boy in question gasped in shock, hands flying to his mouth. "Tenten! You want me to... _lie_?"

Tenten nodded slowly.

"But Tenten... Gai Sensei says that lying is... _unyouthful_." Lee whispered the word, as if simply speaking it was a blaspheme in itself.

"But ninjas lie all the time!" Tenten argued, pointing a finger at Lee. "Remember that mission we had to go on when we were Genin; when we went to the Land of Snow after Team Seven got back? Remember how we had to tell them that we were all siblings, and _you_ gave away our cover by referring to me as a _beautiful flowering blossom_. That was lying!"

"That was for a mission," Lee rationalized, shaking his head. "Gai Sensei says it is only okay to lie on missions."

"But it's only a little white lie," Tenten fought back, "what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Gai Sensei says white lies are just as deadly as big lies. He says that small lies lead to bigger lies, which lead to even bigger lies. He says that it is best to avoid them."

Tenten sighed, exasperated. Why did Lee have to listen to everything their sensei said? "Even if it's better for Neji if he doesn't know? It'll only upset him, and that would ruin his entire training session. Isn't it better to just save him the trouble and not tell him?"

"Gai Sensei says-"

"_Gai Sensei says_," Tenten interrupted, "that you should never break a promise, right? And you made me a promise earlier... What was it you said? _Anything at all, I promise, just ask it_! Hm... I'm pretty sure that that qualifies as a promise, don't you?"

Lee was silent.

Tenten smirked.

"But Tenten,"

"No buts! You made a promise and you have to keep it. Isn't that your nindo, your ninja way?" In the back of her mind, she was pretty sure she would feel terrible later for manipulating Lee like this. Promising herself that she would make it up for it later, Tenten continued. "Now please, _don't_ tell Neji anything about this."

"I'm going to go to my apartment to get some supplies to fix this. You guys go ahead and start training without me." Tenten stared at Lee's face for a few good seconds, sighing in discontentment. She was supposed to feel guilty about making him do something he didn't want to do later, not _now_. This could ruin her entire plan!

"And besides," Tenten added as a last-ditch effort to make him feel better, "I'm sure Gai Sensei is eager to get back into training."

She smiled in victory as Lee's face once again gained its common enthusiasm, turning to her with poorly masked excitement. Guilt to be felt later? Check. "You really think he's there?" Lee asked, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "But... if he was in the village, then why did I not see him walk through the gates...? I've been here for the entire day."

"Well," Tenten started, pondering, "I saw you when you were with Kiba, right?" Lee nodded. "You weren't at the gates then. Maybe he came in while you were with Kiba."

"But Kotetsu and Izumo said-"

"What's with you and this he said she said stuff today," Tenten laughed. "Besides, are you really going to believe those guys? They're never paying attention!" She pointed toward the two ninjas to emphasize her point. It was quite a few hundred feet off, but she could just make out two heads resting on top of the desk. "They wouldn't know any more than you would."

"You really think he's there?" Lee asked childishly, reaching an arm out to aid Tenten as she walked toward him.

Tenten good naturedly refused his offer. "Of course I think he's there!" She responded, sure of her answer. "I mean, if he's not there, where else would he be? You've already checked the hospital and his apartment, right?" Lee nodded sharply. "Then where else he could be? Besides, Gai Sensei _knows_ you spend the majority of your time training. That's the first place he'd go to find you!"

"Yes... Yes, you are right, Tenten! It was very unyouthful of me to have expected any less of our dear sensei! I must go to the training field at once!" With that, Lee took off down the dirt path that led to the North Gate, kicking up dust as he went. Tenten coughed quietly, smiling to herself as she watched him disappear into the distance.

Sometimes, it was all too easy to influence him.

Raising a hand to lay against the East Gate, Tenten glanced toward the sky.

"You better be there, Gai Sensei," she muttered to herself, taking off down the road. "You better be there..."

* * *

**AN: **Who else loves how the twelfth chapter of my Nejiten story has absolutely no Neji x Tenten involvement whatsoever?

1) I'm sorry for the late update, and I'm also sorry for the seemingly filler chapter. I promise it's essential to the plot, and I hope you guys can forgive me for my two month hiatus. I had major writers block, which is probably why this is as late as it is. I love you all and I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.

2) I want to thank SenkaHitomi (again!) for her help in overcoming this. Thank you oh so much, my darling long lost twin! :D She's the best, like seriously. Everyone should read her stories.

3) I also want to thank a new reviewer, XxhelloworldxX, for her super! long review. I know I promised some good ole Neji x Lee friendship in this chapter, but there just wasn't enough room. However, never fear, because I've actually already got it incorporated into the next chapter—and lots of it, too. I hope that makes up for it? :)


	13. Ino

**AN:** ShikaIno scenes are dedicated to Senka Hitomi. Her amazing story inspired me, and I'd recommend it to any diehard ShikaIno fan :D

* * *

Exasperated, Tenten sighed.

Trekking three miles... up a hill... with a slope greater than the blade of her best sword and liters of blood pouring down her back was most definitely _not_ how she expected to be spending her afternoon. Then again, she also hadn't expected to have to save Kiba from a fight, nor did she expect to spend two hours of her free time trying to talk some sense into Lee.

Perhaps today...

The unexpected was to be expected.

Tenten glanced back toward the mountain that (eventually) led to her house. Its isolation from society had been the contributing factor for her decision to move there: she needed space to practice whenever she wasn't on her training field, and its desolate earthy rock was more than enough to draw her toward its location.

So what if she had to walk a few extra miles to get to her house? It wasn't like she wasn't used to working on no energy, and besides, she needed exercise to maintain her status as a ninja. The price was reasonable and it had all of the qualifications she listed... there was no reason _not_ to move in.

But now... looking at the hill...

Tenten grimaced.

"I guess I should get started," she muttered to herself, taking the first step. "It'll take a few minutes for me to apply the medicine, and it'll probably take me even more time to get up there. I'll already have to do those damned push up things he makes me do for every second I'm late... might as well not make it any more."

Not to mention how upset Neji would be for her being late two days in one week...

Tenten unconsciously quickened her pace.

. . .

About half way up the hill, Tenten noticed a yellow and purple blob in the distance and smiled quietly to herself.

Talk about the unexpected becoming expected...

"Hey, Ino. Is that you all the way over there?" Tenten paused in her slow jog to wave at the woman a few hundred meters in front of her.

Ino, predictably, waved back eagerly, running toward Tenten with a smile. Tenten distantly noticed two figures trailing behind her, and her grin faltered as she recognized them as Kiba and Akamaru. It wasn't often that Ino was caught hanging out with the Inuzuka boy outside of her floral shop...

To be expected on a day without expectation.

"Hey, Tenten!" Ino greeted enthusiastically, lunging toward the kunoichi for a hug.

Tenten gasped as she felt Ino's hands constrict around her torso, cringing as she recognized the dulling pain of blood resoaking her bandages and shirt. That would most definitely be troublesome to fix... not to mention that it would take up even more of her already-limited time.

"What are you doing here? It's kinda late, isn't it?" Ino continued. "Aren't you usually in your work shop around this time?"

Tenten nodded her agreement, expertly hiding the pain of her injury. "Usually, but my team and I have just gotten a mission that involves working during the day. We've had to move our training time to the afternoons, so I haven't really had the time to work on any new weapons recently..."

"Ah, your team sounds awful!" Ino complained, grimacing. "You must really hate it."

Tenten shrugged. "Not really. I've kinda gotten used to them. I mean, it gets hard to keep up with sometimes… and Gai and Lee are always really loud, but they've really helped me grow. I'm grateful to them, if anything. But enough about me: what about you? I thought your mission wasn't supposed to be done until next week?"

"Got done early," Ino explained quickly, shrugging it off. "You know how it is, kiss a few guys, slit a few throats... No biggie."

Tenten nodded once, but otherwise said nothing. There really wasn't much to be said.

In fact, she had no idea "how it was." Because she didn't have parents to sign her consent forms and her eighteenth birthday was still a few good months away, she had yet to be sent on any missions requiring manipulation of kunoichi tactics.

All the better, too... she needed to prepare herself for those sorts of things.

Not that it really mattered, anyway. She was far from the prettiest kunoichi in the village; her personality and figure were far too masculine for such an endeavor. She'd be next to last to be chosen to go on a mission of such a standard. Ino would probably be the first, whereas Sakura would follow directly afterward. Hinata, of course, was far too involved in political affairs to be considered for missions of such a requirement—still, there were dozens of other kunoichi up to the task.

She had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is Inuzuka Kiba, but I'm sure you guys know each other already. I mean, how could you not? You're practically Hinata's best friend, and he's her teammate... It only makes sense that you guys have met before!"

When neither party commented, Ino continued dubiously. "You guys have met each other... right?"

"Oh, yeah," Tenten agreed, giving the Inuzuka a nod. "We've met before."

Kiba didn't bother with a greeting. "Your back. I can smell the blood... you're injured."

"Nice to see you too, Kiba," Tenten responded grudgingly. "And by the way, you're welcome for saving your ass from Lee today. It was no trouble at all. No, I didn't have to spend two hours trying to calm him down because of you! What would ever make you think something like _that_?"

"Wait, you're injured?" Ino grabbed Tenten's shoulder, spinning her around so that her back faced them. She tore Tenten's shirt upward with all the grace of an interested Yamanaka, gasping at the haphazardly wrapped bandage that wound its way around Tenten's torso.

"Ino," Tenten shouted indignantly, hiking her shirt back down, "my _privacy_!"

"Oh, it's not like he cares," Ino patronized, lifting the shirt again so that she could assess the wound for the second time. "He's in love with Hinata; I doubt it would make any difference if you strip teased right in front of him... not that you ever _would_. You're a bigger virgin than even Sakura..."

"_Ino_!"

"Well, you _are_! Now stop struggling already, will you? I'd be more than happy to divulge even more of your secrets with Kiba here. I may not know many of them, but trust me, I can implement a few lies in every now and then... and you know how boys talk about those kinds of things. It wouldn't take long for it to get around to—"

"_Fine_!" Tenten interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do whatever you want; it's not like I care."

Satisfied, Ino continued with her probing.

Tenten turned toward Kiba, giving him a quick glance. "So you like Hinata-chan, huh? I guess I should have realized it sooner..." Tenten shook her head slowly,_tsk_ing. "But I guess there's nothing to be done about it now."

Beside her, Kiba blushed profusely.

"I... I don't like Hinata." He sputtered uselessly, hands tucked deeply inside the pockets of his uniform. "We're just friends, _teammates_..."

"Of course you are," Ino responded sarcastically, probing the wound with quick, skillful fingers. "Just like Naruto and Sakura haven't totally been hooking up together on missions for the past two months."

"Wait... they're hooking up?" Kiba grinned wolfishly, pouncing on the new bit of information.

"Of course!" Ino responded, grinning. "You didn't know that already? They've been on again off again for _ever_... fourteen weeks, at _least_..." That was longer than any relationship Ino had ever had... and she'd had a _lot _of them.

"_No_."

"_Yes_! Haven't you noticed that they've been getting an awful lot of missions together lately? Personally, I think the Hokage's doing it on purpose. Who wouldn't want their apprentice dating the strongest ninja in the village?"

"Wait... then why aren't they on the same mission now? I just saw Naruto a few hours ago..."

"This past mission is the first that Sakura's been on without him in _months_, and he's been sulking about it ever since she left. I can't believe you haven't noticed yet... I mean, it's _so _obvious; they're together all the time, they're always talking about each other... It's only a matter of time before they get married."

"Hate to interrupt," Tenten hissed, squinting, "but your nails are kinda digging into my back..."

Ino rolled her eyes, upset to have been interrupted. "Well _maybe _if you hadn't gotten yourself into this mess then I wouldn't have to be so harsh! Now quit moving so I can get a good look at it. Honestly, you're worse than _Lee _when it comes to this kind of stuff..."

Tenten bit back a wince at the insult.

Instead, she turned toward Kiba, glaring. "You see? _This _is why I don't like you..."

"Kami, what happened to you?" Ino interrupted with a shout, shocked at rawness of the wound. It looked as if it had just been made and, more importantly, it looked like it hurt... _a lot_. She hesitantly ran a finger across its surface, feeling out the bumps that had formed across the area.

"When did you get this injury?"

"Well, it was—"

"How did it happen?"

"You see, I was—"

"What was the tool that caused it?"

Tenten sighed, giving up. Might as well let her get it over with... "Please tell me it wasn't one of those weapons you use; it doesn't look like a kunai wound... and who in the hell tied this _knot_?" She gestured to the piece of cloth, shriveling her nose. "It's positively grotesque. Why haven't you treated this yet?"

"Fell on a rock, earlier today, Lee accidentally pushed me, a rock, and I tied that knot, thank you very _much_!" She pulled the cloth back, holding it to her chest. "It was all I had at the time... and I haven't _treated _it yet because I was on my way to my _house _to treat it when I ran into you two."

"Oh..." Ino muttered, at a loss for words. "Well, just be thankful it's not deep. I should be able to heal it enough on my own."

Tenten's eyes widened at the thought, silently cursing her luck. She didn't _want _Ino's help! It was no secret that Tenten valued her privacy, and having _Ino _in her house would just be... detrimental. "Thank you, but that's not really necessary, Ino. I've got enough supplies at the apartment to fix it on my own."

"Yes, it _is _necessary. You're injured, Tenten."

"Yeah, but..." Tenten trailed off, grasping for a point. "I don't want to have to hold Kiba back!" She grinned at her quick-thinking; Neji really was beginning to rub off on her. "I'm sure he has somewhere to be right now. It's not my place to keep him from doing the things he has to get done. Isn't that right, Kiba?"

"Kiba won't mind waiting a few minutes in your apartment. Will you, Kiba?"

Tenten and Ino both sent Kiba a desperate glance.

Kiba answered both glares with a shrug. "I don't really have anything to do today anyway. Hinata's still injured, and the Hyugas don't like me to visit her too much; they say I interrupt her healing. Shino left on a mission this morning, so I'm pretty much on my own right now."

Tenten grimaced.

"It's settled, then." Ino grinned, satisfied with his answer. "Akamaru can ride you up to your house; too much jostling will aggravate the wound, after all, and I'm sure Akamaru can get you there twice as fast as anyone else could."Akamaru's bark interrupted her statement. "Kiba and I will follow right behind you."

Tenten observed the drooling mutt hesitantly. "Wouldn't he just make the ride bumpier?"

"Not really," Kiba explained, resting a hand on the dog's head. "Akamaru here is real smooth with the ladies; you won't feel a thing if he's the one carrying you up there. I guarantee." Kiba winked, ruffling Akamaru's shaggy fur.

"But... but..."

Ino smirked.

"Ino, I said that I'm _fine_. And wipe that damned smirk off your face already, it's beginning to get on my nerves." Tenten _hmph_ed, crossing her arms across her chest. "There's no reason to go through all the trouble; it doesn't even _hurt _that much_._"

Ino slapped the wound.

Without thinking, Tenten winced.

"See? It does hurt!" Ino shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Tenten, because I can _tell _when you're lying. We Yamanakas are really good at that, you know, with the whole mind jutsu thing we've got going on. We know how the mind works; it's why we're such good liars ourselves."

Tenten chastised herself at her stupidity. She should have been _prepared _for that.

"And besides, I'm sure Gai-sensei gets really crazy when you're late, considering the way he acts regularly. The faster you get this done, the better, and I'd get it done ten times faster than you ever could. You know it's good logic to just let me do it..."

Tenten shook her head. "No, I won't let you do that."

"But why _not_? I really want to. You never let me help you with anything..." Ino put on her best puppy face, batting her eyelashes. Beside her, Akamaru mirrored her, not quite understanding the concept that a two hundred pound _beast _lifting up his lips was more _menacing _than cute.

"Please, Tenten? Let me _help _you... just this once. I promise, the next time you get injured and don't want me to help you, I won't even think about interfering. If you'd just let me help _this time _I'll never ever bother you again. Pinky swear."

There was a brief moment of silence in which Tenten contemplated the thought.

It _would _get done faster if they helped, and if it would help her get there faster...

Ino grinned ecstatically, already having recognized Tenten's silence as a form of victory. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_, Tenten! I promise I'll be really quick about it. You won't regret asking for my help; I promise. I've never had a chance to administer care outside of the hospital like this; it's going to be so much fun!"

As Ino continued with her incessant rambling, Kiba leaned closer toward Tenten, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Is she always like this?"

Tenten very nearly chuckled, observing the kunoichi before her.

"Always."

* * *

The plan had been brilliant.

The execution: flawless.

His attempt to escape the wrath of one evil blonde kunoichi in particular had been an obvious success from the start.

He'd know that she was searching for him due to the hasty warning he'd received from his teammate minutes before she came barging into his home ("_Shikamaru, run, she's coming!_"), and consequently share a cup of tea with his mother, discussing only Kami knows what as they snacked on their women food. He was more than fairly sure he too understood the reasoning for her interference into his normally lethargic lifestyle.

After all, it wasn't every day that Yamanaka Ino learned a new technique.

Of course, on the days that she _did_ learn a new technique, Ino Yamanaka did one of two things: the first being to gloat to her "lifetime rival and best friend extraordinaire" (her words) Sakura Haruno. This could usually take anywhere from three minutes to four hours, depending on the weather and who knows what else, and usually left him with plenty of time to find a hiding spot before stage two of Ino's _new-technique-phase_ had a chance to commence.

However, unfortunately enough, today had not been an ordinary case.

Much to the chagrin of both the mass armory of hospital workers and himself, Sakura Haruno had been out of the village on a mission for about two weeks now. This left Ino with a complete disregard for phase one (brag to lifetime rival and best friend extraordinaire) in favor of phase two, and Shikamaru with about a thirty second head start.

Of course, he wasn't nicknamed the genius of Konoha for nothing; he'd come up with and contemplated four perfect places to shield himself from Ino's obsessive and erratic behavior in the span of about three seconds.

In five, he was already out the door.

Add about three more minutes to the final score and he'd arrived at team ten's old training grounds.

The field was one of four to be situated atop a hill: He'd never been able to make up his mind on whether their sensei had chosen such a location because it best suited their techniques (all three of their collaborative jutsus work slower when traveling uphill) or because he thought they needed more exercise.

_If the latter, _Shikamaru decided firmly_, you sure got it, Asuma... _

Exasperated, he fell to the ground, breathing in the scent of freshly grown grass and dirt. It was rare that he watched clouds on this hill, a real treat that he only allowed himself every so often. The smell of the earth blended well with the wispy nature of the clouds, and he didn't dare risk becoming apathetic by coming here too often.

Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh as he felt a drop of rain hit his uncovered forehead.

Of all the troublesome ventures... of course it just _had_ to rain today. Now he had to go to all the trouble of getting up and finding a new hiding spot, all because of that damned troubling woman and her annoying tendencies...

Shikamaru opened his eyes, moving to begin his trek all the way down the hill to hiding spot number two. In doing so, he placed his hands on the freshly watered grass to help him switch positions.

That had been his first mistake.

. . .

"Oi, Inuzuka. Get your dog out of my face."

Shikamaru glared at the growling mutt hovering above him.

If opening his eyes to be met with the slobbering face of Kiba's dog had been a surprise, then he was in a state of bewilderment at the damned thing's next move. Honestly, he thought it was even below Kiba's standard to play by such an underhanded trick as to pin an enemy while he had his back turned.

Struggling, Shikamaru tried to free his wrists from Akamaru's firm grip.

"Sorry Shikamaru, " Kiba shouted, running to reach the pinned Nara, "but no can do. I'm afraid I made a promise to your girlfriend back there to find you; thirty five bucks she's paying me. That'll buy me and Hinata a couple of meals at Ichiraku and Akamaru a new bone, isn't that right, boy?"

Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Girlfriend? What in the hell are you talking about, Inuzuka, I don't have a—"

"Oh Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru gulped. "You _didn't_."

Kiba smirked. "I did. Consider it payback for the time you captured me with that shadow possession of yours and made me run into Hinata. It took me a whole hour just to bribe her little sister into promising that she wouldn't tell anybody that I was trying to make a move on Hinata-chan. I don't know if you've ever tried to cut a deal with a Hyuga, but let me tell you, it aint easy. She got twenty bucks out of it... _and_ a full year supply of free rides on Akamaru whenever she wants!"

Akamaru whined pitifully beside him at the mention.

"I told you," Shikamaru hissed, eyes scanning the edge of the hill for the blonde kunoichi, "that wasn't _me_. It was my cousin, Shikira. She was trying to frame me because I wouldn't help her collect the deer _she_ let out." Damned troublesome woman.

Kiba gave him an incredulous stare. "And you expect me and Akamaru to believe that?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Of course not. You aren't doing this for revenge, so it's of no consequence whether or not I prove my innocence or not. Besides, trying to prove that pranks are too troublesome to someone like you would be far too much trouble... You said you were getting thirty five bucks out of this, right?"

Kiba nodded.

"Fine. I'll give you fifty to let me go."

Kiba shook his head. "Sorry Shikamaru, but I can't do that. You see, blondie already accounted for that one. She said that you'd offer me a higher price to let you go, and she promised me something else if I keep ya. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted. I guess she knows you better than I thought!"

Shikamaru grimaced, shutting his eyes.

_Damn her. _

"Kami, Kiba, what do you do, work out every day or something? I swear, you're getting to be faster than even Lee! I can hardly keep up with you anymore!" Ino gasped for breath as she entered the clearing, gesturing with a hand to the scene in front of her. "Good work, by the way," she recovered, placing a hand on her hip as she neared the trio. "I probably couldn't have done better myself..."

She bent down on her knees, smirking at the Nara's helplessness. "Hiya, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru returned her grin with a grimace. "I'm not training with you."

Ino laughed, chucking her head back as she took a seat next to him. "That's what you think, because _you_ don't know that I've already had a little chat with your mother. She thinks it would be a _great_ idea for you to help me practice my new technique; she said it would be a bonding experience."

Ino smirked devilishly, leaning so that their faces were mere inches apart. "And you don't want to disappoint your mother, do you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru remained quiet for several seconds.

"That's what I thought," Ino answered with a grin, drawing back. "Now come on then, it's already five o clock. We won't have much time for training if we don't hurry. I mean, we can always train in doors, but I promised your mom that I I'd have you back by ten because you have to finish with the deer, and I don't want to keep her waiting..."

"Going to my mom was low, Ino."

Ino shrugged, standing and brushing the grass from her skirt. "Maybe, but how else was I supposed to get you to agree?"

She turned toward Kiba, reaching in her shurikan pouch to dig out her lilac change purse. Floral sketchings decorated the sides. "Here's the thirty five bucks I promised you, and I'll make sure that Hinata is right on time and looking flawless for your da—"

"Err, thanks Ino!" Kiba interrupted, scratching his head. "That'll be great..."

From below, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing.

"Sure thing," she responded, oblivious to his discomfort. "Just wear something nice, and for once wipe that damned paint off your face. It makes you look like a bad boy, and while I find them particularly hot, I doubt Hinata will be so gracious." Ino _tsk_ed, turning away from the boys as she walked toward the edge of the clearing.

"Now come on, Shikamaru! We don't have much time. Get off your lazy ass already and let's go!"

As if on cue, Akamaru released his hold from the Nara boy, allowing him to right himself. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming... troublesome woman."

"What'd you call me!"

"Nothing, _dear_." Shikamaru answered obediently.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Ino shouted from the edge of the hill.

Shikamaru let out a breath; that was far too close.

"Now hurry up already! You're taking forever and I really want to practice this new move daddy taught me! It isn't every day that someone in the Yamanka clan learns a new jutsu, you know." With that, she disappeared over the crest of the mountain, leaving Kiba and Shikamaru alone in the clearing.

"Tell me Shikamaru," Kiba asked, making a motion with his hand, "what's it feel like to be whipped by two girls?"

Kiba laughed loudly, amused by his own joke. In return, Shikamaru shrugged, following Ino toward the edge of the hill. "I'm not surprised you wouldn't know," he allowed, smirking as the Inuzuka began to follow him.

"You've never even been whipped by one."

* * *

"... and then I said, you're the only girl for me and Akamaru, but she didn't really say anything. I could tell that she was bothered during the conversation, but she said it was because her cousin was acting weird. You think now's the time to make a move? I mean, I know she's still into Uzumaki, but he's been going on again off again with that pink haired chick for a few months now..."

"Sakura," Shikamaru provided.

"Yeah, her," Kiba allowed. "What do you think I should do?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily, moving a hand to his forehead. "I say just save yourself the trouble and snap yourself out of it. Women are troublesome... they get into your mind and purposefully play games with it. It's better to avoid them."

"But Hinata's not anything like that!" Kiba protested. "She's not like any other girl that I've ever met; she's not even that much like Tenten, who's really cool too... She's sweet and kind and nice and beautiful and honest and kindhearted and—"

"Wait a minute," Shikamaru interrupted, holding a hand up to interrupt Kiba's incessant rambling. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That," Shikamaru directed. "Listen."

_"I'm telling you, I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"Don't play games with me, Yamanaka. I know you know where she is. I can see it in your eyes. Stop covering for her and tell me where she is and save us both a fight; we both know who would come out on top."_

"That sounds like Neji and Ino," Kiba offered.

Shikamaru _hn_ed his agreement, reminded of their earlier conversation. "Didn't you say that Hinata was worried about her cousin because he had been acting weird?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah. I even saw some of it, too. When I came into the room he just kinda glared at me, and I hadn't even done anything yet except say that I'd bought some Ichiraku! He left right after and practically raced out the door. Even Akamaru noticed a difference..."

_"I told you already, _Hyuga_, I've no idea what in the hell you're talking about! Now let me pass already!"_

"It sounds serious. Do you think we should..."

Shikamaru nodded. "Let's."

. . .

"Don't lie to me; I know for a fact that you know. Make no mistake, if I have to threaten you to obtain this information, then I have no qualms in doing so. I don't want to have to take such drastic measures... I doubt your teammates would forgive me so easily."

"Hell, I dare you to try!"

"Fine," Neji relented, taking his position, "but you asked for it."

Ino seemed startled, but otherwise did the same. "Yeah, I did, and you're gonna be really sorry when I show you how much I've improved. I'm not the same little Genin I was back in our first Chunin exam. This time I won't be going down so easy, that I guarantee."

Neji smirked. "Of course you won't."

He quickly pumped chakra to his fingers, charging toward the Yamanaka with all the force of a pissed off Hyuga. He was careful to allow not too much chakra to sort into his hands; he wanted her just conscious enough to answer his questions and regret her decision. "Eight trigrams, sixty four palms!"

"Shadow possession jutsu!"

Neji felt himself jerk backward just as Ino's hands, halfway through their seal, were covered by a pair of courser, tanner palms, destroying all progress that she had made with her mind body alteration jutsu.

Ino was the first to vocalize the situation.

"Let me go, Kiba! I'm going to bang his mind up so bad that he won't even know left from right!"

"Ino," Shikamaru interrupted, stepping into the clearing. Neji took a step with him, connected by a long, thin chain of shadows that Shikamaru had built. "Don't be an idiot. This is Hyuga Neji we're talking about; not even I could beat him in a fair fight. You wouldn't last five seconds."

"I would too!" Ino argued, kicking. "And as soon as _dog breath_ over here lets me go I'll show you!"

From the other side of the clearing, Neji chuckled sardonically. "It would do you well to listen to your teammate; you wouldn't last more than five seconds in a fight with someone of my position, nonetheless a member trained in the arts of our clan. Just look at your feet." Neji gestured to the ground surrounding her position. "There's chakra running through the ground beneath you. Three more seconds and you would have been done."

Ino did as told, growling as she recognized the thin beads surrounding her as small specks of chakra.

"Why you dirty little snake!" She shouted, stomping her feet. "How dare you begin your technique before the fight even begins! That's an underhanded trick, Hyuga. What, you play those types of moves on all of your opponents? No wonder Tenten doesn't want to train with you today!"

This time, it was Neji's turn to growl. He struggled to break the Nara's jutsu, managing only a step in their direction.

"Shut_ up_, Ino," Kiba hissed, tightening his hold on her stomach as her struggle continued. "Neji's stronger than any of us here; aggravating him isn't going to help with anything! It's already taking Shikamaru enough trouble to hold him back..."

Ino grimaced. "He's the one who started it!"

"And I'll end it, should you not answer my inquisitions."

"Inquisitions?" Shikamaru questioned, beads of sweat framing his face. "Inquisitions about Gai-sensei?" Shikamaru chuckled, struggling to maintain his hold on Neji. "I figured Lee would be the one freaking out, not _you_."

Neji said nothing.

"I know your sensei's note is currently being examined by the cyphering department, but it's a routine procedure. They get notes in all the time from jounin; you should know as much. If it becomes a problem, you and your team will be the first to be notified. I understand your concern, but there's no reason to badger my teammate. She knows nothing about the situation."

"I'm not talking about the _note_," Neji sneered, glaring at the Yamanaka. The jutsu prevented him from turning to face the Nara; Ino was his next best bet for intimidation. "I'm talking about Tenten. Yamanaka here refuses to tell me where my own _teammate_ is."

"With good reason, too; you'll no doubt go searching for her! I'm just doing her a favor!"

"Wait... that's what this whole thing is over?" Kiba had to physically suppress his urge to laugh aloud. "She's at her apartment. We..._ I_ ran into her on my way to get Shikamaru. We hel..." Ino threw him a warning glare.

"We walked with her to her apartment." Kiba amended quickly. "Something about getting her scrolls..."

He trailed off, grinning sheepishly. "That answer your question?"

Neji examined the Inuzuka warily. "She went to get weapons, you say?"

Kiba eagerly nodded his assent.

A few seconds of silence passed before Neji answered him.

"Fine." He sent Ino one last warning glare before sighing. "Nara, if you wouldn't mind releasing your shadow possession jutsu... Your teammate is of no consequence to me. I only needed information; I'm sure you can reciprocate the notion."

Wordlessly, Shikamaru retracted his shadow possession.

"Kiba," he began, wiping the train of sweat from his forehead. "Do me a favor and go with Ino to training field four. I'll be there in about five or six minutes after you two arrive. Stay with her until I get there to make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

"Ha, like _I_ would do anything _rash_..."

"Sure thing," Kiba agreed, releasing his hold on Ino. "Come on, Ino. Let's go."

Ino followed him quietly into the forest, but not without first throwing a last minute glare at the Hyuga. He returned her glare with one of his own, smirking as she turned away quickly. It was all too obvious to tell she was shaken by the argument.

Within a few minutes the couple were out of earshot, and Ino let out a large breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thanks... for stopping me, I mean. I would have been toast if you and Shikamaru hadn't shown up at the last second and stopped the fight!"

Puzzled, Kiba furrowed his brow. "Then why didn't you just say that back there?"

Ino shook her head, sighing.

Boys... they would never understand.

"_Because_," she answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "then Neji and Shikamaru would have thought that they had won, and they _didn't_ win. I did." At Kiba's inquisitive glance, she elaborated. "I can't let them go around thinking that they're better than we girls. That would just be too troublesome!"

Ino grinned, running a hand through her hair. "Now hurry up! I want to get to the training field as soon as possible. If I can get there early, then I might be able to bust Shikamaru for being late and get him to stay later to help train me!"

She took off in an immediate run, Kiba and Akamaru following shortly after.

Back in the clearing, Shikamaru took a step closer toward the Hyuga.

"We need to talk..." He began curtly.

Neji responded with a sneer. "I've no intention to discuss this with you. As it is, I need to meditate before training, which _should_ have started ten minutes ago. I would appreciate it if you would leave our training grounds; Lee should be arriving in a matter of minutes."

"It's important, and it won't take long." Shikamaru assured, stepping forward. "It's about your sensei..."

_And Tenten._

Interest piqued, Neji nodded. "Fine, but mind your haste; I don't have much time to waste." **(1)**

. . .

"I can see Lee coming; two hundred meters south."

Shikamaru nodded, silently cursing his luck. "Right. Thanks for the warning."

He had planned on approaching the subject of Neji's irrationality during the discussion, but given the time impediment... there was simply no chance to get around to the topic. Glancing at the smirking Hyuga, Shikamaru got the impression that he had planned it that way from the start.

The sliding knight: use your knight as a distraction to take out the King from its sides.

The boy really would be a formidable opponent in Shogi...

More than Tenten, anyway. The girl was smart, but her strategies were always so _predictable_.

"Besides," Shikamaru continued, changing the subject, "it's about time I got around to joining Ino. The troublesome woman will no doubt penalize me for being late." He sighed, dropping his hand from his forehead. "I'd appreciate it if you would relay the news to your team; Hokage's orders."

Neji nodded once.

"Well... I better get going. I'll talk to you later."

He raised his hand in a wave, taking off toward the opposite side of the clearing. He could hear Lee's _Dynamic Entry_ seconds later, and he couldn't help but grin at the slimness of his escape... it would have been far too troublesome to explain to Lee that he didn't have time to train.

Three minutes later, he arrived at training field four to be greeted by a pacing Ino and troubled Kiba. Upon realizing his entry, Ino pushed past Kiba to run in his general direction, practically kicking him in her haste. "Shikamaru, you're seven minutes late! What took you so long?"

Shikamaru ignored her, turning toward Kiba instead. "Thanks for your help, Inuzuka."

"No problem. Nara." Kiba answered in return. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got to go visit Hinata before she falls asleep. She tends to go to sleep really early these days, with the injury and all." He raised himself from his position on the ground, wiping blades of grass off of his dark pants.

He gave them both a nod in a smile before leaping toward the forest.

As he disappeared into the trees, Ino turned toward Shikamaru, her hair whipping against her back with the swiftness of the move. "Kami, I thought he'd _never_ leave. Honestly, he just can't _shut up_ about that girl... I swear, he's obsessed. It's cute, but it gets annoying sometimes." Ino trailed off with a sneer, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, that's totally not the point: What were you and Neji talking about? Was it Tenten? Does he like her? Did he say anything? Was he acting weird?" Ino grinned. "Hurry up and tell me already, Shikamaru! Can't you see that I'm_ waiting_ here!"

Shikamaru shook his head, sighing...

Ino would never change.

* * *

Neji's gaze narrowed as Lee _Dynamic Entried_ into the arena, immediately catching the masked concern that marred his features. It was far too easy to observe the crease that settled in between his obnoxiously yet oddly intriguing and defining furry eyebrows.

He had suspected that the Inuzuka had been lying...

While Yamanakas were noted for their skills with such conniving tricks, the Inuzuka clan had quite a problem with the matter. Of course, his racing heart, pulsing wrists, and clenched fists hadn't exactly done much to hide the fact that his lie had been made up in the span of about three seconds.

Rather than bother intimidating the man into submission, however, he relented to the fact that he could figure it out at another point in time.

Kiba's simplicity with the excuse confirmed that Tenten was neither injured nor in a potential danger, and Lee's entry into the clearing only supported the notion that she wasn't with him. It would be all too easy to convince Tenten to disclose the details with him later; thus, after having confirmed that she would be all right, he had quietly decided to let the manner slide. A fight with an entire squad would just needlessly exhaust him, and he'd need all of his energy to beat the living hell out of Tenten and Lee for making him wait a whole goddamned ten minutes for them to show up...

Nevertheless, Lee's obvious discomfort paired with the fact that he wasn't with Tenten did nothing to calm his nerves...

"Lee," Neji greeted, nodding.

"Hello, Neji." Lee answered in return, reciprocating his movement.

Yes... something was definitely up...

"Where have you been?" He questioned skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "You do realize that you're an entire ten minutes late to training; such inconveniences do not fall upon you often." They were much more common to Tenten... "You know how our sensei feels about punctuality."

"Oh, _that._" Lee answered sheepishly, scratching his head. "I was... helping the squirrels. Yes, I was helping the youthful squirrels!" He smiled brilliantly, his teeth performing their typical _ping_. "They were having problems carrying their food into their homes, so I decided to help them... that is what I was doing..."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You were helping the squirrels."

Rock Lee nodded. "Yes, I was helping the youthful squirrels."

Neji shook his head but did not protest the matter. After their first Chunin exam, Lee and Gai had developed an avid fascination for the creatures; it was not uncommon to see them canoodling with their little friends after training.

"And where, exactly, is _Tenten_?" Neji asked patiently.

Lee blanched, unable to hide his horror at the question. "Erm... about that. She told me to tell you that she went to the Hokage... yes, she went to the Hokage to... to... to brief her about the mission! Yes, our youthful blossom is at the Hokage's office, telling her about our mission! That is where Tenten is right now at this moment!"

Neji frowned, his affirmation confirmed.

Kiba Inuzuka was a liar.

Neji sighed, giving his teammate a hard look. "Lee, I can_ tell_ that you're lying. You've never been particularly good at it, and I've got the Byakugan. My question is why." There was no doubt in his mind that Tenten was behind this... Lee didn't lie to his teammates without being manipulated into doing so, and no one was better at influencing Lee than the aforementioned weapons mistress of Konoha.

"I can't tell you."

"You... can't _tell_ me?"

Lee nodded. "Tenten made me promise that I wouldn't tell you why she is late for training. I cannot break my promise to our teammate, no matter how much it pains me do so!" Lee gripped Neji's sleeve, shaking him back and forth. "But you _must_ know; you must know what is wrong with our flowering blossom!"

Wrong? Something was _wrong_?

Neji felt an irrational spike of anger course through his veins. Something was wrong, and Tenten didn't want him to know: _him_... her training partner... her friend... the man that had been with her for years, standing by her side as she improved...

He never thought Tenten one for keeping secrets.

"I am so sorry Neji, but I am not permitted to tell you!" Lee heaved another sob, wiping his eyes on the hem of Neji's robes. "I do not know what to do in this situation; Gai-sensei never taught me about what the youthful choice in situations such as these!"

Neji sighed, awkwardly pushing the spandex clad male away.

It took him hours to get stains out of his robes; he didn't need Lee providing him with more.

Nevertheless, he took a solid step toward Lee, placing his hand in what he hoped to be a comforting gesture on his shoulder. He wasn't used to being alone with Lee in such a state. It was usually Gai who handled these sorts of things, and when Gai wasn't there to do it, Tenten always made sure he was all right...

To say the least, it was an incredibly foreign concept.

"Tenten said you couldn't_ tell_ me where she is, correct?"

Lee nodded sadly, tears falling rapidly onto his cheeks.

Satisfied, Neji smirked. Despite being one of the more intelligent members of their age group, Tenten didn't always think her decisions through... "I presume she said nothing about _guessing_ at her whereabouts..." Neji's smirk became more profound.

Lee, taken aback, grinned.

He quickly wiped the tears from his face, cheeks reddening as the fire once again returned to his features. "You are right, Rival Neji!" He smiled brightly, glad to have come to a resolution so soon. "She said nothing about you guessing about where she was going!"

"Perfect." Neji nodded, considering his options. "Is she all right?"

Lee waned. "I can't tell you."

That meant _no_. Neji cursed.

"Is she in her workshop?"

Tenten usually retired herself to her workshop for a few good hours before going to bed; she typically did it at around five o clock _before_ they'd been assigned this mission. Perhaps she had decided to go there for a few minutes in favor of training: though why, he had no idea.

Lee shook his head.

"Is she with any other ninja?"

Lee, again, shook his head.

"All right. She's alone, not in her workshop, and possibly injured..." Neji pondered for a moment. "It isn't very much like Tenten to go to the hospital when she's injured. She'd much rather treat it herself and go to her apartment... but never directly before training."

Lee nodded enthusiastically.

"She's at her apartment?"

Odd. He had completely ruled out the idea to begin with. If the injury were profound enough for Tenten to be late to training, she'd probably go to the hospital. She knew their sensei was supposed to be there that evening, and she more than understood his punishment for such trivialities, having witnessed them firsthand herself. Tenten would not usually take such action on such a circumstance...

Unless this trivial injury could affect her training...

The realization dawned on Neji like a cold spear on his heart.

"Did _you_ have anything to do with this?"

Lee's break down into gut wrenching sobs did nothing to convince him that his assumption was incorrect.

"I did not mean to, Neji, honestly I didn't! It was a mistake! I should not have been so careless with the most pristine of all the flowering blossoms of Konoha; I had not meant to put her in the way of harm! It was unyouthful for me not to think of her well-being! Please, do not tell Gai-sensei!"

Neji took a deep breath, dissecting the news. "Lee... _you_..."

Another deep breath.

"It's all right, Lee." Neji assured calmly, both for himself and the heaving boy. "There's no need to get so worked up."

"Just... try and explain the situation."

* * *

**AN:** Tenten's injured, Shikamaru's whipped, Ino's brave, Kiba's in love, Lee's Lee, and Neji's... _coping_.

I say it's gotten interesting. How about you?

**1) **Ten points to anyone who saw that rhyme without me having to point it out. On three other notes, I want to thank Senka for all of her help (_again_) with this chapter. She's a great beta, and anyone in need of assistance should definitely message her. Another to my reviewers, who keep me going. You mean so much to me, and thank you for supporting me throughout this process. My final note to hellohworld; I hope the LeeNeji scene was all right, and I plan on including many more in the future!


	14. Lee!

"So you a-are not angry with me?" Lee sniffled once, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his green spandex. He stood huddled near the poorly furnished bushes that surrounded the clearing, twisting one of its rare leaves between his fingers.

"Of course not, Lee." Neji answered without preamble. "It wasn't your fault that Tenten was injured."

Which was not to say that the blame rest with Tenten, either. The accident had been exactly that—an accident.

Of course, there were dozens of alternatives he could list to degrade her innocence: her distraction had prevented her from securing her footing, she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, she shouldn't have been talking to Lee while focusing on such an innate task... All were simple to apply to the situation—even a civilian could rapidly assess such a circumstance.

And yet, Neji did not do so.

Instead, he took a deep breath, turned toward the now-sniffling Lee, and asked the one and only question that had ever managed to successfully stump the Hyuga genius:

"Lee, what's going on between you and Tenten?" **(1)**

* * *

When Tenten walked into the clearing, she was all smiles.

After all, why shouldn't she be? Her back was healed, her belly full... Life was good, and who in the hell _cared_ if she had to do two hundred million tree-ups that Gai-sensei assigned for late proteges? She'd do them; she'd even do two hundred extra, just because she felt that good.

Grinning, Tenten couldn't help but chuckle as she passed through the last group of foliage that surrounded their training field.

Who knew dumplings could be such a pick-me-up?

Waving at her two teammates from across the field, Tenten picked up her speed, fully aware of the hair that had escaped her quick updo.

Who cared if her hair was falling down? It wasn't like the boys had never seen her with it down, anyway. She'd learned quickly that it wasn't easy keeping secrets from your genin squad, and she'd committed herself to showing them her long tresses within the very first week of their first assignment. Predictably, Lee and Gai-sensei exploded into a fit about her blooming youth and radiance, urging her to wear it down more frequently.

Naturally, Neji had said nothing, not even so much as giving her a backwards glance.

"Hey guys! What's... _up..._"

Tenten trailed off with a frown, having finally caught up to her teammates. She glanced from Lee to Neji and back again, trying to distinguish the reason for their troubled and contemplative expressions respectively."What, is there something on my face?" She unconsciously reached a hand upward, assuring that the crumbs from her quick meal left no residue.

Lee ceased her fidgeting with a tentative shake of his head.

Satisfied, Tenten grinned, dropping her hand. "Oh. Then what's up? You guys look like you've seen a—"

"Teammate who's shown up late?" Neji provided with a tilt of his head.

Tenten froze, very nearly cursing. The smirk that usually graced his features was gone. "Well, I was going to say _ghost_, but that works too."

Neji didn't so much as waste a chuckle. "Would it be prudent to ask for an explanation?"

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed at his tone, but she offered one nonetheless. However, not before she first chanced a glance at Lee, finding not the reassurance she'd hoped for, but yet another set of furrowed eyebrows. Seemed as if they were both in the same boat.

. . .

"I was with Tsunade-sama," Tenten answered without so much as a blink. "She needed an update on the mission; you were with Hinata-chan, and Lee was to busy with his laps. That left me." She smiled reassuringly, shutting her eyes.

Neji examined the girl before him warily, suppressing his frown.

When had Tenten taken to lying to him? He thought that she prided herself on honesty—proclaiming it to be as important in team equilibrium as the actual teamwork itself; he thought she was above keeping secrets from him; he thought she would have at least had the decency to tell him the truth.

Evidently, he thought wrong.

Sighing, Neji shook his head.

Fine. If she wanted to play that way, he'd be more than happy to coerce it out of her with his own tricks.

. . .

_Holy shit... he caught my bluff; he totally caught my bluff!_

_Okay, Tenten,_ she thought to herself,_ the key is to remain calm. There's no telling whether or not he knows. Lee... Lee wouldn't abandon you like that, and there's no other way he could tell from anything else. Remember, you were really careful to cover your tracks? There's nothing to worry about; he's probably just being his usual doubtful self. _

_Yes, that must be it._

Despite her self-assurance, Tenten couldn't help but release a deep breath at Neji's answering nod. "All right, if you insist." He dropped into his stance—the jyuken, she noticed with a smirk. "I've got a technique I'd like to try, if you wouldn't mind..." he trailed off with a suggestive nod, gesturing to the area in front of him.

Tenten nodded emphatically, all too happy at the fact that she'd been successful in her lie—_not lie, protection: for both me and him. _She didn't even think twice as she practically hopped in front of him, willing to take one million chakra-enhanced bursts if it meant helping him improve his techniques.

It was only fair, after all. He'd helped her numerous times with her weapons, working well into the morning as she chucked kunai after kunai at his swirling spheres of chakra, only halting when one of the two collapsed from exhaustion. More often that not, it was her, but there were occasions where even the Hyuga genius crumbled from his effort.

Besides, she liked helping him. She liked knowing that she had some sort of role in his change, that she had some sort of positive involvement in his progress as a ninja. It was satisfying, and, above all, thrilling to feel his hands pressed against her, despite the pain each blow brought.

Thus, she didn't give it a second thought as his position deepened, preparing herself for the blows she'd felt one million times before, the blows she hoped to be feeling for years and years to come.

. . .

"_Fuck_, Neji!"

One blow.

That was all it took: one fucking blow.

Tenten hopped up and down spastically, clutching her lower back as it bubbled with the remnants of his chakra-enhanced blast. "What the fucking _hell,_" she screeched, biting a fist to restrain the scream perched on her lips, "was _that_ for, Neji! That was a_ full fucking blow!_" Her hand tightened around her midsection, as if merely pressing the area would remove the tinge of the hit.

Neji merely shook his head, closing his eyes. "Actually," he informed her, not even blinking at her completely-rational anger, "that wasn't even one fourth of what you usually take. Far from a full blow, if I do say so myself."

"_The hell_!" She informed him in return, shouting. "There's no way it would hurt that much if—!"

Tenten trailed off with a gasp, eyes widening as Neji's hands wormed their way around her waist.

Before she even had time to blink, he'd ripped her shirt upward, turning her so that she faced Lee. Despite her anger, she couldn't suppress the blush that snaked its way onto her face as she registered how close they were, how she could feel his chest against hers, how she could smell him if she breathed deeply enough: that sweet, sweet scent of _Neji_.

"Perhaps it hurt so much," he began, testing the raw flesh with a finger, "because there's an underlying injury." Immediately, he pulled her shirt back down into its former position, stepping away. "That would have been interesting to note before we began, would it not? It would have been much safer knowing that the _Yamanaka_," the name was a hiss, "had patched you up minutes before you walked in."

Tenten froze, cursing.

He _knew_.

Rather than bother with an explanation, however—he already knew everything, after all; spending time trying to make up for her mistake would be of no help—Tenten turned toward Lee, livid. "You _told_?" The accusation in her voice was not well-disguised.

"Tenten, I did not mean to—"

"I can't believe you told! Lee, you _promised_!"

"Yes, Tenten, but I—"

"He didn't tell me anything," Neji interrupted, stepping between the two. He was careful not to glance at Lee longer than necessary: too much of a shared glance would tip her off. "It hurts me that you would underestimate my foresight so hastily, Tenten."

"_Sarcasm_." The girl in question laughed humorlessly, slapping a hand to her forehead. "I appreciate the thought, but there was no way you could have known about it. Lee _had_ to have told you. I mean, it's not like there's any other way you could have—"

"You've changed your shirt," Neji observed immediately, interrupting her. "Earlier the shirt you were wearing had three bands; this one only has two. You never change into another outfit unless there's a specific reason to do so."

"Yeah, but that could have been—"

"Furthermore," Neji continued without pause, "Ino had four burn marks on her left hand. Nearly all rookie medical nin are susceptible to experiencing backslashes when administering care to patients, and the flesh surrounding your wound has four distinct markings of a similar shape."

Tenten's frown transformed into an all-out grimace.

Since when had Neji taken to hanging out with Ino Yamanaka? She thought he couldn't stand her; at least, that's what he'd told her, whenever she brought her up in a conversation ("_The Nara's teammate? I hardly see a reason for befriending someone of such inferiority; her friendship will only hinder your progress. Trust me, it's better than you don't associate yourself with them._") Tenten inwardly fumed.

Stupid slut.

Kami, did she have to whore it out to _all_ of the guys?

Tenten threw a hand to her mouth as she registered the words that had just coursed through her mind.

_What the... I like Ino! She's always been nice to me; hell, she even insisted on wasting her time patching me up this afternoon! She's never done anything wrong, and while she can sometimes be a bit annoying, she's never tried to purposefully sabotage me... Why—no, _how _could I even think something like that about her? What is _wrong_ with me? _

"Finally," Neji finished, "you have two fibers of cloth hanging from the edge of your shirt, both of which are purple." Tenten, stunted from her inner-berating, glanced down quickly, astonished to be met with the unmistakeable violet threads of Ino's uniform. "It was quite obvious from the start that you were lying."

Tenten was speechless: whether at having been proven wrong or her negative thoughts about her friend, she wasn't sure.

She couldn't remember a time when their training field had been so quiet. Well, not when Lee was present, anyway. Usually, it was filled with the rambunctious shouts of glee and youth that he and her sensei so often preached about, disturbing any peace that had managed to manifest with their absence. Glancing to her left, Tenten examined the terror-stricken boy carefully.

Before she even had a chance to ask about just _why _he was looking at her with such a fearful look, he bounded forward gasping. "Tenten, my flowering blossom, your back...!"

"You're bleeding," Neji observed quietly, finishing Lee's statement.

"What? That's preposterous, how could I—"

Tenten glanced down.

"Oh... you're right. I am bleeding..." It took her a minute to register that the sticky red fluid soaking through her shirt was, indeed, blood, at which point she gasped in shock. "But that makes absolutely no sense! Ino used her medical ninjutsu on it just fifteen minutes ago; how can it still be _bleeding... __She couldn't have messed up, could she?_"

Neji's eyes widened, and Tenten, realizing that it wasn't Ino's flawed medical ninjutsu that had encouraged the bleeding, but _his _own technique, winced. "Neji, I don't—"

He cut her off with a hand, turning sharply toward Lee. His face was a mask, his eyes penetrating in their glare. More surprisingly, however, were his hands, tensed and balled together into fists. "Lee," he addressed, tone carefully regulated, "I left my bandages at the Hyuga compound. Could you..."

Lee didn't even have to wait for him to finish the sentence. He nodded, jumping into the nearest tree.

The understood, _please hurry, and do yourself a favor and don't get caught_, wafted in the air between them.

Once Lee had disappeared amongst the trees, Neji busied himself with assessing the damage, tearing a strip of fabric from her shirt. He glanced up at her: a quick apology for having ruined her blouse. Without so much as waiting for her responding glance, he wrapped his arms around her waist, proceeding to secure the wound.

Tenten wanted to hit herself for her stupidity. Honestly, she should have thought about what she was saying! She knew Neji would automatically blame himself! How could she have been so thoughtless? "Neji, it isn't your fault. I should have told you about the injury; if anyone's to blame, it's me. Please," she placed her hands on top of his, halting his movements, "don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Neji paused, taking a deep breath. After seconds of silence, his eyes met hers. Tenten felt her heart jump. "It isn't your fault, Tenten. I should not have taken it to such an extremity. _I.._. I did_ this_—" He gestured to her wound. "I did this to you."

Tenten shook her head emphatically, ignoring the hair that settled across her face. With an impatient stomp of her foot, she took a step closer to him, placing a hand on her hip. "No, Neji, you didn't! I did this to myself. Please, don't blame yourself... I should have been paying better attention; this has nothing to do with you. Honestly." She attempted a smile to accentuate the point.

This time, Neji said nothing.

He didn't need to; his silence spoke for him.

"Come on," Tenten suggested, sighing, "let's just get this fixed up and—"

Her statement was cut off as Neji's hand grazed past her cheek, brushing back the hair that had since escaped her twin buns. Gently, he tucked it behind her ear, hand lingering for a moment too long against her reddening cheeks.

. . .

Staring into the face of his teammate, Neji's eyebrows furrowed.

Her eyes... had they always been that light?

Surely they hadn't been—they couldn't be. These could not be the eyes of the twelve-year-old girl he'd spent his adolescent years taunting, the little girl he'd trained with day in and day out. These eyes, branded with amber and green flecks he'd never seen before, never cared to notice, were not those of the little kunoichi promising to achieve the highest of standards, to be even greater than the Godaime herself. They were not full of the sharp indignation he so often spotted when he observed her.  
These eyes were softer, more feminine.

These eyes were smoldering.

Neji allowed his gaze to travel downward, examining the plain, cut features of her face, the light pink that dusted her cheeks, the cluster of freckles that speckled oddly across her tanned nose, and the scar above her left temple, a souvenir from one of their many shared missions, in which she'd narrowly dodged a kunai to the head when she'd interceded to block an attack mounted from his blind spot. How had he never noticed these things before; these things that screamed Tenten to him? Had they always been here?

He could feel her chest pressed against his—a chest not at_ all _like the little kunoichi he'd shared his life with—and with each breath, it pressed intimately against his own. With each inhale, each exhale, he could feel her leaning toward him, her entire body pressed against his.

And then there was the issue of her _lips._..

He was suddenly very aware of his hands, which were still encircled around her, resting comfortably across the small of her back. The bleeding had long since stopped, and yet, he had not moved them. "Tenten... _I—_"

"I am back, and I have brought the bandages!"

* * *

Tenten sat patiently as Neji wound the bandages around her waist, all the while holding back her outbursts of vexation: why, _why _did Kami have to be so mean to her!

They had been so close... so painstakinglyclose!

She couldn't ever _remember_ a time in which she was so close to him...

Well, perhaps that wasn't necessarily true. There was that one time that she had been injured on a mission, but that didn't count, because he'd spent no more than one minute addressing her wound before sending her back off to the battlefield to get another one.

Kinda like he was doing now.

Sighing, Tenten allowed her shoulders to slump, nodding disinterestedly as Lee fired off yet another question about her health. No matter how many _I'm fines_ she offered, he just didn't seem to get the point that she really _was _fine.

But that was Lee.

Tenten stiffened as she felt Neji's hand brush against the bare skin of her stomach, her breath catching in her throat. He, however, did not so much as falter in his movement, resuming his quick bandaging of her wound. Silently, she smacked her head against the tree she leaned against, chastising herself for her stupidity.

She'd thought this time was different.

No, she _knew_ this time was different.

Hell, he had touched her face... with his hand! And then he was looking at her,_ really looking_ at her with those damned addictive white eyes of his. Honestly, she couldn't have felt more exposed if he'd torn off her entire shirt and ravaged her right then and there, which might or might not have been appreciated, given the circumstances...

Oh hell, who was she kidding; it sure as hell would have been appreciated!

But then Lee—kami, _why_ did he have to be so fast—was back, and with him the stoic Neji she was so accustomed to, who tended to her injuries with no more than a subtle touch. Despite that, she felt herself shiver every time the cold, unwrapped flesh of his fingers so much as grazed her skin, and she gradually caught onto the fact that, with each shiver, the speed with which he worked increased. In but three minutes, he had finished wrapping her lower back completely.

Tenten fingered the bloody fabric of her shirt, sighing.

Watching as Neji packed up the remains of his complicated array of medical supplies—you could never be too careful, he insisted when she'd teased him about it—she wasn't even sure if it had actually _happened._

"... are you sure you will be all right, my flowering blossom?"

"She'll be just—"

"For the last time, I'm fine, Lee!" Tenten threw a quick glance to Neji, a silent apology for her interruption. His nod of acceptance was curt, at best. "I just need to ice it when I get home and I'll be good as new." She grinned brightly, pretending for all she had in the world that the throbbing of her back wasn't bothering her in the slightest. "Don't even worry about it; I'm great."

Lee hung his head in shame. "This is all my fault. If I had not stopped so shortly..."

Three feet away, Neji, too, dropped his head."No, Lee. It isn't. It's my fault."

"No!" Both of the men turned to stare at their teammate, shocked by her outburst. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _no!_" Tenten jumped to her feet, punching Lee squarely in his shoulder. Immediately, she spun, placing her finger firmly across Neji's chest. "This is neither of your faults, and I swear to Kami, if you say one more word about it, I'll... _I'll_..."

"I'll make you my personal targets for the next _year_. And trust me, I'm not afraid to aim _low_."

For several seconds, neither boy spoke.

Tenten, satisfied, grinned. "Now, if you don't mind, I really need to start training. It's been far too long since I've really been able to let loose, and I've really been looking forward to testing my new technique on you two. As long as, you know, you're not too scared..." She let her comment hang in the air.

She couldn't help but smile when Lee immediately took the bait.

"Yosh, of course I am not afraid, my flowering blossom! I would love to see your spiraling techniques of youth and vigor! The youth with which you preform them astounds me; I would be honored to be witness to such an astounding flourish of techniques and power!"

"That's the Lee I like to hear," Tenten laughed, stretching. "Just give me a minute to warm up and I'll be—"

Neji shook his head, interrupting her with a step. "No, Tenten," he advised "That's not a good idea."

"But why_ not_," Tenten whined, grunting. "It's not like I'm going to overwork or anything, and besides, Lee's really eager to train." She gestured toward the green beast, who was currently running around the training field, shouting things about youth and vigor. "I promise I'll be careful. There's nothing to worry about." She set him with a small smile.

Neji, again, shook his head. "I have something I need to tell you two."

Tenten waved it off with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever it is, Neji, I'm sure it can wait until—"

"It's about Gai-sensei."

* * *

"So... you didn't know, huh?"

Neji rolled his eyes, allowing the chakra he'd filtered through the ground to fizzle to an abrupt and painless death.

He'd actually never even _considered_ using Tenten's old, buried chakra strings as a weapon in battle—but now, debating the idea, it sounded like an incredibly reasonable strategy; using chakra underneath an opponent's feet would allow him to discreetly withdraw the power in their positioning without their realization. By the time they noticed his progress, it would be far too late to have any effect. It could definitely prove to be useful in both his spars and any future battles he may encounter.

He almost wanted to thank the Yamanaka for the idea.

Well, if he wasn't so pissed off at her, that is...

And if he wasn't Neji Hyuga..

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific if you want this conversation to last, Nara."

"_Tsk_, always so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But what can you do?" He took a few steps forward, relaxing against the nearest tree. Neji did not reciprocate his movement, preferring to stand stiffly off to the side. "I was talking about Gai-sensei's note."

Neji's face was a mask of indifference, but Shikamaru was almost positive he caught a small twitch of the mouth at the mention: just the kind of hint he'd been pining for.

"I'm afraid we all aren't as close with the Hokage as you are," Neji answered simply, allowing no unnecessary emotion to leak into his tone. Shikamaru did not let this slip past his notice. "Regardless, receiving a cyphered code from jounin level shinobi is hardly uncommon. I would expect you to know that, Nara." Neji chuckled humorlessly, pushing a strand of hair from his pale eyes. "Then again, informing me of a simple standardized note isn't your intention, is it?"

Shikamaru smirked.

He'd figured it out already. No surprise there.

"I'd expect nothing less of you, Neji, but did you have to take all of the fun out of it?"

Neji shrugged off the compliment with a scoff, rolling his eyes. "That doesn't sound very much like you, Nara. The Yamanaka rubbing off on you so soon?" For a man that complained about troublesome women so frequently, he sure did look like the type to go looking for the trouble.

Shikamaru simply shrugged, ignoring the jibe. "And didn't sound much like yourself earlier, either," he countered, smirking. "It's troublesome, but it seems we all get a bit different when women are involved."

His insinuation couldn't be more clear.

Neji glared, but said nothing about the matter. Instead, he turned, striding toward the tree Tenten and Lee so often deemed as his thinking spot. "Please tell the Hokage that my team and I will meet for a conference in her office immediately to discuss the issue of Gai-sensei's late return, as direction." It was quite obviously a dismissal.

But Shikamaru, idiotic genius that he was, wasn't quite ready to be dismissed. "Actually," he interrupted, giving a curt laugh, "she already called you in to her office about an hour ago. I probably would have told you sooner, but you know how it is with troublesome women..." He trailed off with an uncomfortable shrug.

Neji merely sighed. "Of course."

For several moments, neither man said anything.

After about twenty seconds of this, Shikamaru lifted himself from the tree, sighing. The issue of Gai's late return had not been the only topic he had intended to bring up, after all. There was also the matter of what had transpired earlier to discuss.

You're a smart man, Hyuga," he began, yawning. "Surely you understand the implications and complications that came with the way you behaved. Ino is the future head of the Yamanaka clan, after all." Shikamaru raised one eyebrow consideringly. "Ties among clans are imperative to the foundation of the village, and the Yamanaka have grown considerably from what the used to be."

Neji's glare narrowed.

Despite himself, his voice was a hiss: "I understand, Nara," Neji bit back, effectively interrupting whatever else the lazy genius had intended to say. "I also understand that the issue is none of your concern. I did nothing to injure your teammate, and even if I had, she would have made the initial move. I am not to be blamed for her impertinence" He glared at the man, taking a curt step forward to accentuate his point. "As it is, I would advise leaving well enough alone, lest the misfortune of such a discussion turn into a detriment on your behalf. I am sure your teammates would not forgive me so easily for injuring _you_."

Translation: I could care_ less_ about our clans. **(2) **

This time, Neji did not smirk as he faced the second member of the reputable team ten he'd insulted so blatantly that day. Similarly, his threat hung dry in the air, tensing the air between them.

For several minutes, neither man spoke.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of tension, Shikamaru sighed, scratching his head. "Fighting you is too troublesome," he disclosed suppressing yet another yawn. "Just do us all a favor and watch out for yourself, Hyuga. I don't want to be the one stuck getting you out of trouble in the future."

A sudden flash of his previous conversation with the Inuzuka flashed to the forefront of his mind, and he couldn't help but smile a bit at the irony.

Tenten certainly was playing quite the game with the unfortunate Hyuga's mind.

"My team and I will depart the moment they arrive," he answered without a second thought, turning away. "Thank you for informing us."

Shikamaru's smirk grew more profound. Again, it did not escape his notice that the Hyuga had done nothing to deny his rather obvious insinuation. This Tenten girl was certainly more troublesome than he'd presumed, if she could get Neji to such a state.

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

**AN**: Two updates in one week? I'm getting quite good at this :)

This update is primarily for HaveSumCake and Mizily. Both of you provided a considerable amount of criticism, and it had me thinking on the progress of the fic thus far. I feel like I've done a terrible job, and I'm going to try pretty damned hard to make up for it. After the fic has officially been completed. I'm going to go back and make sure I've established their relationship more clearly. Thank you oh so much for your comments, you guys. Your criticism has been duly noted and applied.

**(1) **When Tenten's involved, I say anything goes.

**(2)** Let me explain. Recently, I've been trying this new "flashback mode" throughout the story. You might notice that I did it with Shikamaru. Remember how Shikamaru and Neji had a little "chat" last chapter? Yeah, well, I decided to elaborate on what that chat included in this chapter through "flashback mode." I shall be doing that with this little tidbit in the near future as well, so keep your eyes peeled for it.

I know this authors note is super long, but I have one more thing to say (plus a response to HaveSumCake's review! :D) Thank you guys oh so much for reviewing. You make me smile endlessly, and I couldn't love you more for it. Also, can you believe I got_ one hundred reviews_! :O I'm so excited! :D :D :D Thank you oh so much! :D :D :D

Dear HaveSumCake,

1) At first, a bit. However, I feel like it's going by far too slow for my liking, so I've tried to step it up a notch with this chapter. I'm just terrible at romance (unfortunately), and I've been too focused on establishing the relationships between characters to dwell on it. Hopefully this was better? :) 2) Haha, great idea! I'm totally doing that! :D Thank you so much for the wonderful thought! 3) Sure thing, boss ;D 4) I made a ShikaTema fan laugh at the ShikaIno? Chyeah :D I'll be sure to keep her in, don't you worry! 5) Thank Kami for your review, you mean! I look forward to your future reviews, and thank you so, so much for your inspiration! :D

Terribly long authors note: over.


	15. Gai

Tsunade's amber gaze examined the three ninja before her warily, discerning their thoughts and expressions with the practiced ease of a kunoichi worthy of her title as Hokage.

The brunette—Tenten, seventeen, weapons mistress—held a kunai outstretched in one arm, twisting it into the air, only to allow it to fall seconds later into her grasp; Neji—jounin, seventeen, Hyuga—was stone-faced, standing solidly and waiting for orders; and Lee—taijutsu specialist, seventeen, green...

Well, Lee was _coping_.

"It's all right, Lee. Just listen to what the Godaime has to say."

"But I just do not understand how this could happen!"

Sighing, Tsunade shook her head, hand reflexively reaching toward the third drawer on the left side of her desk—her hidden stash. It had been a long day, and the comfort of the burning liquid easing down her throat would be an escape from the absolute hell that this position so often left her in.

"We don't know if anything's happened," she explained hastily, withdrawing her hand. Her _yet _was subtly implied, but not so subtle that Neji, Lee, and Tenten didn't pick up on it. "All we've received is a note; it could just be an update on his progress. The problem is that this isn't a familiar code, so our cyphering department haven't had any leads."

"But I still do not understand! If you have the cyphering department working, then why have there not been any leads? There is no way they can not understand the youthful vigor of Gai-sensei's words! _Oh, Gai-sens_—"

"Lee," Tenten reprimanded, hitting him on the shoulder, albeit lighter than usual, "now isn't the time to be going on about youth and vigor! Tsunade-sama has important things to say, and we need to be listening to her, _not_ ranting on about youth and vigor."

"But Tenten," Lee complained, "I cannot allow our sensei's youth and vigor to go to waste in his absence! I must understand the situation, and to understand it, I must first be able to comprehend it. One without the other is futile! It is like... like... like the double handled kunai of _youth_!"

"That makes absolutely no sense," Tenten responded, exasperated. "Comprehension and understanding are the exact same thing!" Not even to mention that he totally just altered the name of the _double handled kunai_ to make it fit his situation, making him sound all-the-more ridiculous.

If that were even possible.

"Not according to Gai-sensei," Lee countered.

Behind them, Neji sighed, shaking his head.

"Usually codes are developed in the span of little less than fifty seconds," he explained quickly, addressing Lee. "This causes a sort of temporary amnesia, during which the writer is thirty percent more likely to inadvertently disregard the specific rules of code. In other words, a cyptograph forged in pressing circumstances is often likely to hold relevance with those close to the user, making it impossible for cypherers to deduct its meaning without knowing the writer personally."

In the corner of the room, Shizune stood, mouth hanging open in shock.

That was the most she'd ever heard the Hyuga genius say...

Had his voice always been that deep?

"Does that answer your question, Lee?"

Lee nodded once. "Hai! Thank you for your clarification, my eternal rival!"

Tsunade nodded once, grateful for his assistance. Her gaze drifted toward Tenten, whose forehead had garnered wrinkles in the time it took for Neji to explain his answer. "I need you three to take a look at this note, and if you remember anything, anything at all, then I need to know. All information that you have about this matter is absolutely vital, and I'm sure—"

"_Tsunade-sama!_"

Tsunade trailed off, glaring at the intruder. As if this job weren't hard enough—now she had to deal with interference? Kotetsu stood frozen at the door, bandage drooping across his face, hair lazily pulled into a low pony-tail.

"Is there something I can help you with," Tsunade asked, voice dripping with the venom she'd been collecting throughout her day. "As you can see, I'm currently preoccupied with other _concerns_." Her last word was a muttered curse, a warning.

Kotetsu faltered, as if reconsidering, before stepping forward. "H-Hai, Tsunade-sama. We've got a... erm,_ problem_... at the barbeque place on ninth. Apparently, Sai got in there with his books while Chouji was there, and he decided to try out some new nicknames." The explanation as to what happened next spoke for itself.

Tsunade's gaze narrowed. "And this requires my assistance because..."

"Well, you see," Kotetsu scratched the back of his head nervously, laughing, "Naruto was there, and he got a bit—uh, _offended,_ when Chouji punched Sai. There's kinda a battle... going on... in the village square... Kiba's there, and yeah..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Genma really was an ass for sending him.

Tsunade cursed her luck, sighing. Leave it to Naruto to catch her at such an impeccable time. "Right. Thank you for your information, Kotetsu-san. You are dismissed."

Bowing once, Kotetsu turned, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Turning, the Hokage sighed, laying a small slip of paper on the desk. "Duty calls," she offered as an explanation, shaking her head. "I'll be back in no more than ten minutes, but in the mean time, I'd like you three to take a look at this note. It was received only yesterday, and again, anything you can contribute will be helpful."

And with that, she strode out the door, slamming it shut as she raced toward the village square, Shizune right on her heels.

. . .

"Oh, _Gai-sensei_!"

"It will be all right, Lee," Tenten comforted, easily resting a hand on his shoulder. Unsurprisingly, Neji stood awkwardly off toward the side, watching the two with disinterest. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"But Gai-sensei is _missing__,_" Lee offered sadly, feet shuffling on the wooden floorboards. He had not moved to approach the note in the seconds the Hokage had been missing. "Gai-sensei _never_ goes missing."

"Yeah, but..." Tenten grasped for an explanation, coming up short. She doubted a hasty, '_yeah, well, he did this time, Lee; still, I'm sure that absolutely nothing is wrong_' would do much help to calm him, and there weren't any other examples she could offer. Their sensei had never been late for an event, his obsession with punctuality overshadowing his need to be "fashionably late."

"Maybe he..."

No, she was sure he'd been smart enough to avoid enemy traps.

"How about if..."

No, Gai-sensei knew how to get around the countryside.

"What if he..."

No, that didn't work either! Gai-sensei knew better than to let his guard down in enemy territory, especially with the recent increase in missing-nin. Ninjas didn't live to be thirty if they weren't smart enough to apply basic shinobi know-how, after all.

That is_, _if he even still _was_ alive...

Tenten drew back at the thought, immediately chastising herself:

_No_, she reminded herself,_ now is not the time to be thinking about things like that! You know how strong Gai-sensei is; you grew up with him—he taught you everything you know. He's better than that! After all, there isn't anyone who can escape his eight inner gates. There's no way he can be dead..._

There's just _no_ way.

"Maybe he what, Tenten?"

Tenten, jolted out of her reverie, stared at Lee, stunned. Luckily, she was saved from having to answer his question by Neji's interruption: "Lee, do you remember our team motto?"

Tenten whirled toward him, ready to give him a good talking to about not bringing up memories at a time like this—especially when considering Lee's current state—but at his insistent shake of the head, she silenced herself.

"Of course I do!" Lee shouted, offended by the insinuation that he didn't. "We shall be better than the us of yesterday! We shall always strive to improve, never giving in, never giving up, until we become stronger! I could never forget such a fundamental rule of Gai-sensei's youthful lessons!"

Neji nodded once, unmoved. "Then may I too assume that you remember the scrolls included in our first chunin exam?"

Tenten's face dropped. The heaven and earth scrolls?

What did they have to do with this?

Again, Lee nodded, lunging forward. "Of course I remember! During our first chunin exam, we were assigned heaven and earth scrolls, heaven for mind, earth for body! We were given the youthful earth scroll, and our flowering blossom Tenten was able to retrieve a heaven scroll for us with her youthful weapons!"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with this?" Tenten gave Neji a dubious glance.

Neji merely shook his head, smirking. "We must be better than the us of yesterday, that is Gai-sensei's moral. He understands the requirement of shinobi, and he won't be overtaken easily. This," he gestured toward the three of them, pointing first at Lee, then Tenten, then himself, "is just another one of his training exercises. We must be stronger than the us of yesterday, and to do that, we must train with these three essential foundations. Our minds..."

"Our bodies," Lee provided

"And our emotions," Tenten murmured finally, realization dawning on her.

The heaven scroll for mental strength and stability; the earth scroll for physical strength and endurance; and finally, the foresight to have not opened the scrolls before the time had elapsed, for emotional restraint.

Tenten.

Lee.

Neji.

"Gai-sensei would not have wanted us regressing in his absence," Neji continued easily, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder. "We musn't allow our emotional restraint to falter. It's just another training exercise, Lee. We must have faith in our teammate; we must have faith in Gai-sensei. To be better than the us of yesterday.

He nodded once, gesturing toward the Hokage's desk. "That note was written by the very hand of our sensei, and it is our job as his students to decipher it." He gave them both an insistent look.

In one movement, all three shinobi stepped forward, toward the desk. They did not move as individuals, but as a team.

They moved as one.

_. . . _

_The true blossoms of konoha are always the last to bloom. _

_12, 27_

_02, 06_

_7, 8_

. . .

"These numbers could refer to a standardized code; however, judging by the reactions and information garnered from the intelligence divisions, it's safe to say that's not the case. There are three sets of numbers," Neji fingered the numbers in question, frowning, "which can indicate that it was written with the intention of being decoded by three individuals, highlighting our involv—"

"The true blossom," Tenten murmured, thinking.

Why did that sound so _familiar_?

"What is it, Tenten," Neji prodded, moving toward her, content to have been interrupted. "Do you remember something?"

"_The true blossom—"_

"_Look around—"_

"_Don't you see, Tenten?"_

Quickly, Tenten shook her head. "I-It's nothing," she assured hesitantly.

Neji's insistent gaze told her he didn't buy her bluff.

Sighing, Tenten continued. "The words... I think I've heard them before, somewhere. It's probably just a coincidence, though," she added, frowning, "Gai-sensei says lots of stuff like that, so I'm probably just thinking of something else." She shook her head, gingerly taking the note from Neji's outstretched hand, "If anyone, this should be directed toward Lee. I mean, he's the one always messing around with Gai-sensei about it."

She handed the note to the boy in question. "Sound familiar?"

Lee, after having analyzed the note, sadly shook his head. "I have never heard these words from Gai-sensei. What... What do they mean?"

Neji shook his head, accepting the note from Lee. "There's no way to know. For now, we should focus on the emblems. As I said earlier, there are three, which indicates that he's left one for each of us. The question is—"

"Which one belongs to whom," Tenten finished for him.

Neji nodded.

"Well, I guess we can start by just looking at the numbers," Tenten suggested, shrugging. "Twelve and twenty-seven, zero two and zero six, and seven and eight. I guess we can start with the first one: twelve and twenty-seven." She glanced toward each of her teammates.

When no one spoke up, she hesitantly offered, "I once told Gai-sensei that my favorite number was twelve?"

It sounded hollow, even to her own ears.

"On our first mission, I fell nine times, and two and seven add to equal nine," Lee added. His forced optimism was disheartening, and Tenten's shoulders slumped in ill-concealed defeat.

"Twelve, twenty-seven," Neji murmured, his fists tightening. "Perhaps it suggests more than a numerical code—instead referring to a specific time." His voice was a whisper, coiled amongst countless, unreadable, thoughts. "Twelve and twenty-seven may merely refer to a... a _date_."

The entire room went quiet at the mere thought.

December twenty-seventh: Hinata's birthday.

_The day that Hizashi-sama..._

"Neji, I..."

"It's alright," Neji assured, interrupting her. Despite this, Tenten could see him struggling to unball his fists. "Gai-sensei had a reason for referring to this date. I suspect it hints that the purpose of this note has to do with the... _cloud_, ninja," it was an effort for him to complete his phrase without malice, "in which case we should continue."

He gestured toward the note. "My turn is up."

Tenten, understanding his dismissal of the subject, merely shook her head, attempting a smile. Nevertheless, she brushed her hand against his: an assurance. She would let the subject drop, for now. "Alright, next up is zero two and zero six."

"It is odd," Lee shouted, pointing to the note, "that these numbers have zeros and the others do not! It must have some sort of relevance! Gai-sensei would not have included them otherwise!"

"This one was most likely directed for Tenten," Neji spoke up, withdrawing his hand, "as weapon projectiles often include the application of complex numerical arrangements. Are these numbers relevant to any sort of weapon projection you may use, Tenten?"

Tenten thought back. "Well, not really..." Her tone left more to be said, and Neji nodded her on. "But there was this one time I taught Gai-sensei about a calculation that can be used when dealing with weapons. It was the only thing I've ever taught him about them, and even then, he didn't really pay attention..."

"What was the calculation about?"

Tenten scoffed, shaking her head. "Nothing special, really. It was just a basic format to assure that one gets close to the target—academy stuff, really. It's primarily used to come close to a target, not necessarily hit it, which is why it isn't formally taught in school. Still, it's pretty effective for someone who isn't formally skilled with weapons."

_Like Gai-sensei... _

Neji nodded, dissecting the information. He did not share his conclusion, if he had made one. Instead, he turned toward his teammate, face betraying nothing. "Lee, the last code is for you."

"Seven and eight. Lee, does that—"

"Yosh, I know what it means!" Lee shouted, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet. He sped off toward the corner of the room, running in circles around the Hokage's desk. "I have realized your words, Gai-sensei! Oh, the youth of your note shines brightly throughout this day! Gai-sensei, I—"

"_Lee_!" Tenten reprimanded, grabbing him by the back of his jumpsuit. "Stop it already, will you? We have to figure this out, which means you need to share your information!"

"Oh, right," Lee answered sheepishly, smiling. He cleared his throat, relaxing against Tenten's grip. "I believe that Gai-sensei is referring to our shared technique with these numbers! I can open seven of the eight inner gates, and Gai-sensei can youthfully open all of them! I think that this is what he was referring to, my flowering blossom!"

Tenten, taken aback by this new information, gasped.

Cloud ninja., weapon projectiles, forbidden jutsu.

_The true blossoms of Konoha are always the last to bloom..._

She knew; she knew what it meant.

* * *

"Two hundred eight. Two hundred nine. Two hundred... ten."

Exhausted, Tenten collapsed, barely catching herself as she plummeted toward the rocky ground. It was only her last second tuck and roll that saved her from the harsh bruises that regularly resulted from a fall at such a height.

Nevertheless, the fifteen foot drop toward the ground definitely did its damage, and Tenten reflexively reached to cradle her injured foot.

"Gai-sensei," she whined pathetically, moving to rest her back against the base of the tree. "this _hurts_! How can you expect me to learn my lesson and be a proper shinobi if I keep injuring myself like this!"

Three trees over, Neji—and his stomach—heaved a heavy sigh.

As it was, he'd been waiting _thirty minutes_ for this new teammate of his (a girl, of all things) to complete her asinine punishment, and frankly, the amount of time it was taking her was getting absolutely ridiculous.

The Hyugas had a curfew, after all. He did not intend to be subject to a night in the cold due to her inability to be prompt; the guards didn't like him enough as it was, and he was more than sure that arriving late would do nothing to boost his reputation.

Not that he even _cared_ what those idiotic fools thought of him. Their opinions were nothing to him, given the fact that he could beat them each into mere bloody pulps of flesh in three seconds, if he cared enough to do so.

Which he didn't.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my flowering blossom," Gai answered simply, placing a hand on his hip. Tenten flinched at her new nickname, once again cursing her luck for having been assigned this particular sensei. "The goal of this exercise is not punish you, but to help you!" He smiled brilliantly, giving her a hardy thumbs up. "Trust me on this one, me dear flowering blossom!"

Tenten stared at her sensei in shock. He couldn't be serious... "How can I trust you when you're only helping me to hurt myself! And would you please stop calling me that; my name is Tenten. _Tenten_. You know, two tens, add them together..." She trailed off, blowing her sweaty bangs out of her face.

"Well,_ Tenten_," Gai enunciated, smiling, "perhaps if you applied chakra to your feet to brace your fall, you would not have to worry about such inconsequential injuries."

"Applying... chakra..." Tenten frowned. "We haven't even learned how to do that yet, Gai-sensei! You can't expect me to know something I haven't even _learned_! Besides, you aren't helping me by making me do six hundred pushups on a tree like that." She gestured to the branch in question, satisfied as it made her point by swaying dangerously in the light wind. "That can _not_ be safe."

"Which is exactly the point!" Lee, her new teammate, offered gleefully from his own training post, giving it a few extra kicks for good measure. "Ninjas must train hard and always be prepared for dangerous situations, no matter the circumstance! Gai-sensei is only trying to help you, Tenten! This training will allow you to be prepared for those times and be ready to show off your youthful sparkle of _youth_!"

"Exactly right, Lee."

"Oh, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Exasperated, Tenten groaned, falling back toward the ground. This was hopeless:_ utterly and completely_ hopeless!

She'd fallen off the damned branch a thousand times now, and she had more than enough scratches to last her a millennium, nonetheless an entire _day_. Within the last few months she'd grown accustomed to what some would classify as Gai-sensei's eccentric training ideals, but this?

This was utter _torture_!

"Perhaps," Neji muttered from her left, arousing her from her thoughts, "it would not be quite so difficult if you stopped complaining. You aren't the only one training, after all." He opened one eye, glancing at their remaining teammate on the other side of the clearing.

Tenten turned to give him a chiding glare coupled with one of her oh-so-famous smart-ass remarks—_yeah, well, I don't see _you_ doing anything_—and was unsurprised to be met with his chiding_ tsk_s. His eyes were closed, no doubt in meditation, and he sat underneath a tree feet from hers, precariously balanced directly underneath her precious bulls-eye. He tended to sit under this tree most often, she noticed, despite her comments that she couldn't practice while he was there. No doubt it was yet another ploy to piss her off.

But unlike Lee, she didn't fall for them.

"Maybe you're right," she reciprocated, lifting herself from the ground, "but then it wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

From her side, Neji scoffed, but said nothing.

Tenten once again approached the pitiful excuse for a tree she'd been forced to work with, climbing toward the sturdiest branch she could locate. It was higher up than all the others, sure, but at least it posed a smaller chance of her hurtling toward the ground due to its well-constructed proportion.

Half way up the tree, she heard Neji chuckle.

Turning to give him a real glare this time, Tenten frowned, examining him dubiously. "What's so funny—finally figure out that your headband's on backwards?"

It was a running joke between the three of them, of course, that Neji wore his headband backwards, due to the fact that he'd shown up to the training field with it tied reversely the week before. Years later, he would deny all accusations concerning the subject.

Neji chose to ignore her latter comment, preferring to simply shake his head. "You'll discover it for yourself in one minute. I intend to waste no breath with my explanation."

Tenten rolled her eyes, already having flipped to once again resume her punishment. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." It's not like she cared to figure out what, exactly, she was supposed to be discovering, anyway. Neji was often cryptic, and she doubted that whatever he was referring to was a waste of her time: pointless.

Nevertheless, she internally started her count down. The temptation of proving Neji wrong for his premonition—whatever it may be—and rubbing it in his obnoxious face was all too desirable to resist. Smiling, Tenten chuckled.

Twenty-seven.

Twenty-six.

Twenty-five...

thirty-four and one quarter seconds later, Tenten fell.

And this time, she didn't even have time to catch herself.

. . .

It had gone on like that for about an hour: Lee and Gai shouting exclamations of youth and vigor, Neji meditating quietly against his tree, and she, falling off a tree only to once again climb back up to continue her task (and consequently fall... _again_). It was only when she was on her very last push-up that she finally allowed herself to stray from the subject at hand, glancing toward the training field.

Lee sat against a far tree, snoozing loudly. Tenten very nearly laughed at the position he lay in, feet curled up _over_ his head. Neji wasn't far from the spot, resting peacefully against the trunk she had last seen him near. Gai stood directly beneath her tree, offering her a hand as she made the jump from its branches toward the ground.

Tenten accepted his offer with a smile.

Wiping her sweaty, dirty hands on her sweaty, dirty pants, she turned toward her sensei, unabashedly grinning at her success. "I did it, Gai-sensei... _I did it!_"

This was it; this was the moment! He would look at her, straight in the eye, just as she'd always dreamed, and tell her that she was destined to be a great ninja, one as great as Tsunade-sama, even! He'd tell her that she had potential, and that he'd never had a kunoichi as talented as she was; this was the moment she'd prepared for her entire life for!

"And what did you learn?"

Shocked, Tenten froze. What did she...

_Learn?_

"Erm," Tenten muttered, unsure. This wasn't exactly how she planned the conversation starting. "I didn't know I was supposed to be learning something."

Beside her, her sensei audibly gasped. "You... you did not learn anything?"

Tenten hesitantly shook her head.

"Not anything? Not even in the slightest?" Again, she shook her head. A solid tear rolled down Gai's cheek, and Tenten had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. This was the fifth time he'd cried in her presence, _today_. Had the man never once read the one hundred rules of Shinobi conduct?

"Well," Tenten muttered eventually, contemplating, "I guess I learned how to balance a little, and I also learned the best way to avoid getting hurt when falling from trees..." _even if _they had already been taught those kinds of things in their third year at the academy... "Is that the kind of stuff you're talking about, Sensei?"

Gai laughed in response, ruffling her hair.

Tenten avidly tried to push his hands away, to no avail.

Once he had effectively ruined her hair beyond redemption, he withdrew his palm, turning toward the night sky. The waxing moon was out tonight, Tenten noticed smugly, grinning. She knew from her neighbor and her own personal research that waxing moons were best for good luck and attainment, but certain conditions allowed them to flex more toward disappointment and confusion.

The question was, which example was this?

Dubious, Tenten examined her teacher.

"Not quite, my flowering blossom," he answered finally, turning toward her. "Although those are valuable and youthful skills, that was not what I was trying to teach you here today. It seems as if I will have to _tell you_ my ultimate goal, so that you may apply it to your collection of youthly knowledge. It would have been much more youthly to have had you learn it yourself, but in these circumstances, I can not hope for what does not exist..."

He leaned toward her, gesturing to the empty training field in front of them. "Look over there, near where Lee and Neji are resting." Tenten did as told, squinting to examine their figures in the dim light cast by the moon and clouds overhead. "Tell me what you see."

For several minutes she struggled to make out some sort of shape—_any sort of shape__—_in the darkness. With each passing second her frustration increased, eyebrows furrowing until a deep line creased the area above her nose. "I... I don't see anything," she muttered at last, disappointed in herself. "I... I just can't."

She wasn't Neji; she did not have the Byakugan to aid her sight.

A blooming failure, that was what she was.

"Exactly right, Tenten!" Gai shouted loudly, slapping her on the back. "You _did_ learn something today!" He carefully removed his hand from her shoulder, throwing it up in a forced wave. "I'll wake Lee up and tell him he may return to his home. You go tell Neji, and I expect you back here for training at six. Get lots of sleep, because I expect you to be_ youthfully_ on time tomorrow... we don't want to have to stay after again!" He laughed boisterously, turning to head in the other direction. "Good night, my flowering blossom!"

"But... but..." Tenten blubbered, gasping, "What do you mean, _exactly right!_ What was the point of having me look out and see nothing?"

A few feet ahead of her, her sensei hesitated, bending to brush his hands across the ground. When he straightened, a flower was resting serenely in his outstretched hand. "This," he began, "is a flower, but it is not just _any_ flower... No, this is the Neten (1) flower, native to Konoha." He brushed its petals fondly before passing it off for Tenten to see.

Tenten accepted the gift with ease. "It grows abundantly throughout the Fire Country and is by far the most beautiful and youthful of all flowers..." Well, she could most definitely see why! The blue and red swirls along the outer edge provided for intricate detail, and, while she'd never been a flower expert herself, she'd be willing to bet all the money in her change purse that even the Yamanakas would approve.

She'd never seen anything quite like it.

"And yet," Gai continued, "it is the least admired of all flowers in our country. Do you know why?"

Tenten shook her head.

"It is because the Neten flower, despite its beauty, blooms in the heart of winter. Spring and summer are the times that you most often have an abundance of flower giving; by the time December is upon us, it is far too late for the Neten to attract its admirers. Its youth is hidden from the world, and so it is forgotten. Does that answer your question, Tenten?"

"A little," Tenten answered, kicking her foot against the ground, "but I still don't understand what this flower have to do with me? I mean, I know it's really pretty and stuff, but I'm a _shinobi __now__._ Shinobi don't have time for things like flowers."

Again, Gai shook his head, closing his eyes. "It seems as if you still do not understand the significance of the story." He moved toward her, reaching to retrieve the flower from Tenten. She did not protest as he removed the item from her possession, setting it neatly on the ground. "The truest blossoms of Konoha are always the last to bloom, outshining everything with their beauty."

"And yet," he continued, gesturing toward her slumbering teammates,

"No one is left to admire them..."

* * *

"I know what it means!" Tenten shouted, grinning. "I know what he means!"

Startled, Neji and Lee both turned toward her, wary and enthusiastic respectively.

Without waiting for their input, Tenten began her explanation, too eager to bother toning down her voice. "Okay, so, Neji's numbers refer to cloud ninja involvement, right? Well, Lee's numbers have to do with the eight inner gates, which is a forbidden jutsu, and my numbers have to do with almost reaching a target..." She trailed off suggestively, smiling.

"You mean to say," Neji confirmed, smirking, "that you've finally figured it out?"

Tenten's smile disappeared.

"Don't tell me you already knew."

Neji shrugged, his smirk expanding. "Perhaps," he allowed.

"Know what!" Lee demanded, jumping forward. "I wish to know what Neji already knows and what you have discovered, my flowering blossom!" He leaped toward her, grabbing her hands. "Please tell me, my flowering blossom! I promise that I will... I will listen to what you have to say, and I will not interrupt you! Not once! Just tell me!"

Tenten chuckled happily, patting Lee once on the head. "Alright, Lee, just calm down, I'll tell you." She withdrew her hand from Lee's, sitting on the edge of the Godaime's desk. "I'm pretty sure that the numbers indicate that Gai sensei's run into some cloud nin that are using forbidden jutsu while trying to finish his mission, and he's nearly there."

It made the most sense, after all.

"So Gai-sensei is alright?" Lee asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Yosh, I knew he would be alright! I had faith in Gai-sensei!"

"Not exactly, Lee," Neji advised, face devoid of any humor. "We still aren't sure about the significance behind the included proverb." He was, of course, indicating the written phrase: the one Tenten had just figured out the meaning of. "We need to discover what it indicates before we can jump to such a rash conclusion."

"Oh, but I already know what it means," Tenten answered, smiling. "Weren't you listening?"

She chuckled at Neji's incredulous glare, rolling her eyes. "The true blossoms of Konoha are always the last to bloom... It was something Gai-sensei told me a long, long time ago. I didn't know what it meant then, but I think I know now."

"Please share what this means, Tenten!" Lee shouted, far too gleeful to bother toning down his voice; Tenten was far too gleeful to bother reprimanding him. "Yosh, we have figured this out! I applaud you for your youth, my brilliant blossom! Now please, share with us! Share with us, share with us, share with us!"

"Well," Tenten laughed, "the philosophical meaning doesn't really apply, but it's suffice to say that Gai-sensei's going to be a little—uh, _late_—to bloom."

. . .

"You three have accurately decoded the meaning behind this note in my absence: good work." Tsunade grinned, genuinely happy to have been informed of Gai's well-being. "It's a relief to know that the purpose of this note was just to tell us that he'll be a little late." She'd have to remember to scold him for being so thoughtless when he returned.

"Oh, it was nothing, Tsunade-sama," Tenten gushed, grinning. "All in a day's work. Right guys?"

"Hn."

"Yosh!"

"Regardless, we thank you for your help. It has been contributing to both our mission and our intelligence department. You three are now free to return to your preparations for tomorrow's class."

Silently, Tenten, Lee, and Neji bowed, exiting the Godaime's office in single file. Only when they were halfway down the stairs—Lee already having descended them and dashing out the door in his haste—did Neji turn to Tenten, placing a hand against the wall to stop her movements.

Tenten flinched back, reminded of their earlier encounter in the training field.

This time, though, she did not have the comfort of feeling his chest pressed against hers, his breath on her neck. Instead, she was left only with his piercing stare. Nevertheless, she felt a shiver course down her spine. She met his gaze without hesitation, waiting for his explanation.

He didn't offer one.

"Neji, is there something you—!"

Neji nodded, silencing her inquisition.

The hallway was quiet for several minutes, sans for the occasional drip from the faucet at the bottom of the stairs. Neither shinobi spoke—Neji's eyes closed in deliberation, Tenten's wide in ill-disguised curiosity. Minutes later, he began. "Lee... he told me some things."

Some... things?

"Okay," she prodded, still not quite understanding. "and these things were..."

* * *

"Lee, what's going on between you and Tenten?"

His voice was cold, sharp. It left nothing to be interpreted.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, his unsettling brows furrowing.

"Well," Neji elaborated, sighing, "I mean, what is the status of your relationship with her?"

"Oh!" Lee shouted, glad to have understood. "Tenten and I are as we have been for weeks, for months, for years!" He grinned, throwing up an arm. "She and I are blossoming in the radiance and the springtimes of our youth! Yosh, the power of youth is temptations among our peers! Can you not feel it surrounding us, rival Neji? It is infectious!"

Sighing, Neji shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Lee."

Now, how to go about getting a conclusion from him without giving too much of an intention away; that was the difficult part. "What I mean is, are you and Tenten roman—"

"Hey guys! What's..._ up_..."

* * *

"He and I were discussing the matter of your rela—"

"Tenten! What are you doing here?"

Shocked, Tenten turned, grinning at the sight of her friend at the base of the steps. "Sakura!"

She turned back toward Neji, a quick plea in her brown—no, Neji decided, amber—eyes. He nodded once, withdrawing his hand so that she may approach her friend and her sensei at the entrance of the Hokage monument.

They would discuss the matter at a later time.

Obediently, Tenten nodded, grinning brightly before rushing down the steps. Neji trailed slowly behind her. "What am I doing here—what are you doing here, you mean! Kami, this is the second unexpected thing that's happened to me today! How are you? How was your mission? Are you injured?" She lunged toward her friend, checking her arms and legs for scratches. "Why are you here? Are you reporting in?"

Sakura laughed, scratching her head. "It went well, and you're right, we are checking in. Speaking of which, Kakashi-sensei, would you...?" She gestured toward her hands, filled with the reports from her recent mission.

Kakashi nodded, retrieving the papers from her outstretched hand. "Of course, Sakura."

Tenten smirked as he ascended the stairs without a word, his feet softly pattering across the linoleum as he rounded the corner. Once he was out of sight, Tenten leaned toward her friend, shaking her head. "You've got him whipped, eh?"

Sakura chuckled. "Maybe a little," she allowed, smiling. "Oh, hello, Neji-san. I didn't see you there."

Neji, who had since joined Tenten in the entrance, nodded his greeting. "Good evening, Sakura-san," he answered formally, bowing once, "did you, perhaps, see Lee-san on your way here?"

Sakura, momentarily taken aback by his courtesy, nodded hesitantly. "Uh, yeah. He was heading toward the academy—said something about collecting one hundred lotus flowers on the way there as a training exercise. You might be able to find him there, or he could be somewhere around the training fields. He mentioned something about_ 'one thousand pushups if I do not succeed'_ before taking off." She shrugged her shoulders, as if used to such nonsensical ideals.

Then again, who wasn't, when it came to Lee?

Tenten sighed. "Figures," she muttered, frowning. "Well, I guess I should go and get him. We're supposed to start training, and the last thing we need is Lee getting himself into more trouble." She made her way toward the door. "It was nice seeing you, Sakura-sa—!"

Her last phrase was a muffled screech as Neji, having been directly behind her, grabbed her arm, forcing her away from the door. Unprepared for the force of his jerk, Tenten cascaded backward, toward Neji.

She saw it as if it happened in slow motion—her spiral backward, his awaiting arms, her inability to stop herself, and finally, her eventual collapse into his open chest, her back pounding against the firmness of his well-developed muscles. (2)

"Neji, I'm so—!"

"It's alright, Tenten." He cut her off with his breathy whisper, hot in her ear. Unexpectedly, he had not moved to push her away. "It wasn't your fault," he moved closer, leaning so that only she could hear his next whispered sentiment: "I will retrieve Lee; you may stay here and talk with Sakura-san. I'll be expecting you at our training field in fifteen minutes."

Sakura...san?

She was still here?

All too quickly, Neji stepped back, observing the red-stained cheeks of the kunoichi before him. Quietly, and with far too much measure, he nodded once to each of them, walking calmly out the door of the Hokage tower. Had have been facing him, they would have seen his obviously sinister smirk.

"_Wha_t... the _hell_... was _that _about?" Sakura's voice was a squeal.

Tenten merely shook her head. "I've no idea."

* * *

1) Neten flower. As in Nejiten. Anyone catch that? :)

2) Advice. Please. I feel that I'm horrible at this kind of stuff, and I'd love to know what I can do to improve on it. Also, you guys are amazing, and I love you. Reviews are cuddled.


	16. Competition

Neji, shuffling past the doorway that led into Team Gai's assigned classroom, sighed, cooly observing the mountains of flowers that adorned the wooden desk. It seemed as if Lee had still yet to learn his lesson concerning the bringing of what was meant to stay outside, indoors... and here he had thought Tenten's lecture after the squirrel-incident had actually had an effect.

Evidently not, judging by the various array of plants that littered the tables of the academy.

"I presume you got all one hundred of them?" He questioned, approaching the board.

Lee, weaving the delicate flowers one after another onto a piece of string, nodded emphatically, setting his work to the side. He grinned brightly at the Hyuga genius, shaking his head. "Of course I did, rival Neji! In fact, I did not only collect one hundred lotus blossoms, but I was able to collect every one on my way to the academy; yes, all four thousand two hundred and six of them!"

Neji froze, frowning.

Four thousand... two hundred and six?

That was a lot to clean up.

"My youth prevailed and aided me in my conquest, yosh! I am now sewing them into a bonnit for my lovely Sakura-san!" He grinned, gesturing to the string. "She will be eternally pleased with my creation! If this does not convince her of my affection, then I do not know what will!"

Neji glanced at the garbled mess of flowers Lee shoved so considerately in his face, shriveling his nose in distate; he'd thought it was supposed to be a blanket.

"Hn," he answered simply, not bothering to correct the lovesick teenager. It would only needlessly hurt his feelings-a task Neji did not intend to put burden upon himself with. Instead, he moved back toward the board, scrawling the letters of yet another weapon projectilation formula.

Thus, the room lapsed into an uncommon silence, Lee weaving his flowers and Neji preparing for tomorrow's lesson. Neither man spoke for several minutes, devoting themselves wholeheartedly into their self-assigned tasks. It was only when Neji began to contemplate the extent of Lee's chore that he began to falter in his movements.

Why, he found himself wondering, glancing toward the boy, would Lee even go to the trouble of making such an artifact for Sakura?

Given the fact that he was now... _romantically involved._.. with Tenten, didn't that mean he should be paying more attention to her wants, her needs, instead of uselessly collecting flowers for the aforementioned medical ninja? Wasn't he supposed to be completely and utterly devoted to Tenten, and Tenten alone? Wasn't he supposed to see her, and only her? Could this not be considered an act of infidelity?

These questions tugged at his conscience, urging to be answered. However, being both a Hyuga genius and a shinobi of the hidden leaf village, Neji was an expert at the art of repression; there had been several times throughout his life where he'd been in similar situations and had suppressed his need to discover answers...

Which is why he found himself so shocked by his next statement, "Lee, why are you doing this?"

. . .

Lee didn't even bother looking up from his floral weaving. He simply grabbed a new flower from his pile, adding it to his necklace. "Doing what, rival Neji?"

_Yes, Neji. Doing what? _

The consistant tap of chalk against the board came to a momentary halt as the Hyuga genius deliberated upon what, exactly, he was referring to with his blurted question.

After all, the question fit several of which he desired answers—why are Lee and Tenten dating, why are they doing it now, why hadn't they told him, why are they being so secretive, why, why, why... He wasn't even sure which ones he wanted answered, nonetheless which one he had been _addressing_.

What the hell had he even been _thinking_?

"You shouldn't be making this for Sakura-san, given the circumstances." He decided after a few moments, resuming his written analysis. If anything, he at least needed to maintain his dignity. "It is appropriate for neither her nor Tenten."

"You are saying that I should not be making this for Sakura-san?" Lee confirmed, pointing to his bonnet. A small frown adorned his face, his lip quivering. Neji ignored these minor signs, nodding.

"Exactly. It—she isn't right for you, Lee."

This time, it was Lee's turn to pause. "Wait one moment, my youthful rival. Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

The Hyuga genius merely sighed, shaking his head. "Lee, I don't know what you're thinking; therefore, I cannot—"

Lee's gasp interrupted his statement, and Neji turned to see the green beast's finger pointing accusingly in his direction. "Wait one moment. I now understand what you are addressing." Neji heaved a heavy sigh, exasperated. Honestly, if the boy let him get his words out every once in a while...

Rather than correct him on what would be his no-doubt incorrect analysis, however, Neji simply rolled his eyes, content to let him ramble on for a few more minutes. "And what exactly would that be?"

Lee leaped from his chair, eyebrows furrowing as he stormed across the row of seats that separated the two. It was only when they were face-to-face that he halted, jabbing Neji once on the chest.

"I knew it; I knew it in my heart of hearts of youth! You adore my youthful blossom, and you want her for yourself!" Neji roughly pushed his finger away, but Lee did not relent with his argument: "I knew your insults were a rouse so that you could beat me in order to obtain her; you think you are clever, but you are not!"

Rouse?

_Obtain_ her?

Neji's anger spiked, and, disregarding both the piece of chalk sidled in his hand and his better judgment, he turned toward Lee, fists tightening. "She's not your blossom, Lee," he muttered dangerously, glaring at the green beast. "She's not your _property_," he spat the word, as if it were a curse itself.

Regarding life as nothing more than trinkets to be obtained was something he was considerably familiar with, and he would not stand to have Tenten insulted in such a manner.

In one movement, Lee had bridged the distance between the two, glaring at the Hyuga genius. They stood nose to nose, eye to eye, glaring at one another—as if they were still the ignorant genin they had been so many years previous. "From this day," Lee declared, fist raised in triumph, "we will not only be eternal rivals in battle, but in love, as well. From this day, I will compete with you to win the heart of my flowering blossom. Youth will prevail, and I shall defeat you!"

Neji's gaze hardened, and he pushed Lee backward. "You've no idea what you're getting yourself into." He took one, single step closer, examining Lee's face. He was almost surprised to note that his Byakugan had inadvertantly been activated at some point. "You don't know what I have at my disposal."

"Maybe I do not know," Lee allowed, shaking his head, "and maybe I do not have the tools necessary to win her heart that you do, but I will not lose here. I cannot lose here. The heart of our youthful blossom will be mine, that I promise you, and I do not go back on my promises!"

Neji's responding glare was enough to make even Hiashi-sama's blood run cold. "Fine," he responded curtly, coldly. "You've asked for it; don't approach me in hysterics when you've lost her." His _to me_ was subtly implied, but Lee was not so oblivious that it slipped his notice. "We will see who the better man is."

_We will see who Tenten wants more. _

. . .

Kicking his training post for the two thousand five hundred and sixty-eighth time, Lee couldn't help but pack a little more into his punch than was absolutely necessary. The memory of his newfound rival in love was fresh on his mind, and, picking up his pace, he swore to himself yet again that he would not lose to Neji.

Sakura-san would be his!

* * *

**AN:** This should have been added to the end of last chapter. I can't find a place for it in the next chapter, so it's getting it's own individual chapter; the next one should be up relatively soon. Cheers, my lovely friends.


	17. Progress

"I-I'm alright, Neji-nii-san."

"Are you sure, Hinata-sama?" Neji allowed his gaze to discreetly roam across her leg, assuring that the last of her injuries were bandaged to his satisfaction. Much to his dismay, they were. "Your final chakra enhancement session was only an hour ago; perhaps it is a bit too early to be leaving the Hyuga compound. What will Hiashi-sama think?"

Hinata frowned, slipping into her shoes. "Father will think nothing of it," she answered bravely, shuffling toward her bed. With dainty hands she pulled up the covers, fluffing her pillows to perfection. The maids had been by earlier, and she hated to burden them with the task of having to return. "I will be gone for only an hour."

Neji's gaze narrowed, his frown tightening.

Usually, she would not persist to such an extent, especially when warned against it with a mention of her father's disapproval. Instead, she would crawl back into bed, thanking him for his concern and ushering him to not worry too much about her.

The matter definitely caught his attention; it made him wonder who, exactly, she was so keen on meeting. They both knew that chakra enhancement sessions hurt like hell; there was already enough stress on her Byakugan as it was, walking would do nothing to aid the matter. If anything, it would just prolong her pain.

Whoever this person was, he had to be pretty important, considering her diligence.

The question was, who was important enough for Hinata to put herself at risk for? (1)

Neji, his interest piqued, approached his cousin, sighing. "If you are so intent on immediate departure, would you at least allow me the honor of escorting you to your location?" He made a move toward the door, retrieving her jacket and handing it to her wordlessly. The Hyuga heiress made a move to speak, but Neji was quicker: "It would be no trouble."

Hinata, having been interrupted, contented herself to merely smile. After all, it wasn't as if she could talk her cousin out of accompanying her. He had his mind set to the task, and she was in no position to refuse his offer. "Th-That would be great, N-Neji-nii-san."

. . .

"Spill it, lover girl. I've been waiting all day to here the details!"

For the umpteenth time that day, Tenten simply shook her head, fingering her glass of water. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Sakura."

"Ha, like hell!" Sakura screeched, grabbing a piece of bacon from her plate. "I saw the way he was whispering to you yesterday—there's no way that's nothing. Now, you can either tell me what's going on, or I can try and find out for myself." She held the piece of fried meat threateningly out toward Tenten, waving it once before plopping it into her open mouth. "Which is it gonna be?"

Exasperated, Tenten groaned. "I've told you, Sakura, nothing's going on! He was just telling me that he was going to pick up Lee, that's it."

"Oh yeah," Sakura challenged, grinning, "then why did he lean so close, hm?" She took another bite, her grin widening. "Were you sharing secrets that you didn't want me to know about? Was he telling you how sexy you looked in your outfit?" She laughed, taking a sip of her own water. "Speaking of which, we do need to work on that..."

Tenten, affronted by both the suggestion and the observation—when were they going to understand that there was nothing wrong with wearing pants; they didn't pester Hinata about it, dammit!—stood from the table: a threat to leave. "Listen, I said nothing happened, and I meant it. We didn't even train last night because it was so late; I met him," Sakura raised an eyebrow, "and _Lee _at the field for five minutes before leaving. Then I went home... _alone_."

Sakura gave Tenten a disbelieving stare. After a few seconds, however, she simply shook her head. "Well, I guess you guys didn't do anything, then." Her tone was sarcastic, and Tenten was fairly sure that she'd bring the subject up later. Still, she was glad to see that Sakura had dropped the subject. Maybe that meant that they could finally get around to talking about something that was actually benefici—

"But did he say anything to you about it? Did he mention it? Was it awkward? Did he—"

"Kami!" Tenten shouted, placing a hand to her forehead. "Honestly, I'm beginning to think this entire celebrate Hinata's release breakfast is just a ploy to interrogate me about my teammate!"

"Lover," Sakura corrected.

"_Teammate_," Tenten enunciated, taking her seat. "Besides, who are you to be telling me whether or not Neji and I are involved? I mean, you're the one that's been sneaking around with Naruto-san these past four mont—mph!"

Tenten glared at Sakura, whose hand was currently holding the former's shut. "Shut up, will you," Sakura whispered in a hiss, turning to make sure no one had heard her disclosure. "That's supposed to be a secret, you know!"

"Mmph, mmph mm mm mph!"

"What?"

"My maid, me' mo of my mouf!"

"Oh, sorry." Sakura withdrew her hand, discreetly wiping it on the fabric of her skirt. "That's supposed to be a secret," she whispered again, once again turning to assure that no one was paying any more attention than necessary to their exchange. "How did you find out?"

Tenten shook her head, trying to rid her mouth of the recognizable tinge of ethanol that constantly bombarded the medical nin's hands. "Well, it could have been either the confession you just made three seconds ago or Ino's Halloween Party, where you guys both 'left early,' but somehow mysteriously exited from a closet ten minutes later. I'm still not quite sure." Her tone was sarcastic, her eyes sharp.

Sakura's eyes widened, her face reddening. "That... That wasn't... I... I d-didn't..."

Tenten shrugged once, leaning forward, "It's alright, Sakura. I'm not going to tell anybody."

"You... aren't?"

Tenten shook her head. "Of course not. It's not my business to tell whether or not you and Naruto are dating, or hanging out, or whatever the hell it is that you two are doing. That's between you and him."

"Really?"

Tenten fixed her with a look.

Sakura, unaccustomed to having friends who didn't shed all of her secrets, let out a sigh of relief, slumping on the table. She'd have to let Naruto know that they were in the clear, as far as that went. "Thanks, Tenten." She paused, examining the weapons mistress warily. "I owe you one."

Tenten shrugged. "Don't mention it," she muttered, stoic. "Let's just change the subject, okay?"

She glanced at the wall clock, suspended feet above the bar that so popularly served its customers. Discerning the time, she sighed, setting her water back on the table. "Do you know where Hinata and Ino are? I'm supposed to be at the training academy in an hour."

Sakura merely shrugged. "No clue."

Tenten's gaze narrowed, her temper flaring. Neji would kill her if she was late... or worse, make her do more work. "Fine, I'm going to wash my hands. I'll be back in a few."

. . .

"W-We are almost there, Neji-nii-san."

"Hn," Neji responded, examining the poorly built shack before them. Obviously, this was not a matter of Hyuga business. Wherever it was Hinata was going, it wasn't in good taste. "If you do not mind my inquiry, Hinata-sama, where, exactly, is it that I am to take you?"

Hinata shook her head, eyes scouring the streets for the designated location. "Oh, erm... I-It's a sm-small tea sh-shop on the corner of ninth and kujira. There are decorations in the window and b-balloons h-hanging on its outside posts. You c-can't miss—!"

"This shop, Hinata-sama?" Neji gestured toward the small restaurant in front of them, sandwiched snugly between the alleyway of two abandoned warehouses. Despite its location, he could smell the pastries wafting from its doors, the décor pleasant in its simplicity.

Hinata had to stare at the shop for several seconds before nodding. "Y-Yes, that's the place."

Neji nodded, head shaking in distaste. Considering its location, it was quite a nice restaurant, but it was far too... feminine, for his tastes. From the pink couches to the floral wall paper to the puffily pretty pink balloons, the location screamed 'girls only.'

The only man his cousin would be meeting here was Sai, and, while highly likely, given the... pinkness... of the location, he didn't see Hinata as the type to meet Sai anywhere. As it was, the most obvious companions were Sakura and Ino—it was far too early for Tenten to be out of bed voluntarily—and he wasn't particularly interested in meeting up with them, given their last few interactions.

Nevertheless, a promise was a promise, and, grabbing his cousin's outstretched elbow, he shuffled somewhat angrily toward the secluded building.

. . .

"Wait a minute, is that the guy that she's always—"

"Uh huh!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Groaning, Tenten slammed her head on her plate, completely disregarding the muffin that was inches away from becoming a permanent fixture of her hair. "I told you guys, nothing happened!" She turned to glare at the waitress, particularly upset with her involvement in the matter. "Whatever it was she told you while I was gone, Senka, she's totally lying."

Senka, tucking her tray behind her, laughed. "You mean you and this guy..." she snapped her fingers, trying to remember his name. Giving up, she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever his name is, point is, Sakura here has been telling me some interesting information." She nudged Tenten thrice in the ribs, winking.

"He and I are friends."

"Which explains why you talk about him all the time," Sakura commented.

"I do not talk about him all the time!"

"But you kinda do," Senka countered with a frown, shaking her head. Having been a waitress at Tonnie's Tea Tavern for four years, she had been subject to several of the kunoichi's conversations. "I always hear you chatting about meeting up with him at the training arena, like a secret date or something. Honestly, even I'm getting a bit curious: me, someone you guys barely know!" She rolled her eyes, tossing her hand. "From the way you talk about him, I can just tell. I mean, I don't know about you Sakura, but I don't have any friends that I obsessively talk about." She sent the girl a knowing smile.

Tenten didn't return it, instead opting for a glare. "You know, maybe you'd get that pay raise you're always pining for if you actually did some work around here." She gestured toward her empty cup.

"Hey, I'm just the hired help," Senka answered, laughing as she filled the empty cup with tea. "I was just pointing out that you know you've got a problem if I notice that you're smitten. And speaking of work," she waved at the door with her empty hand, smiling, "it looks like we've got a new customer with that friend of yours... quite a hunk, too."

Turning, Tenten appraised the two figures standing in the doorway...

…and promptly cursed.

There in all his glory stood Neji Hyuga, smirking. "Hello, Tenten" he greeted, allowing the door to shut quietly behind him, "I didn't expect you to be up this early."

. . .

Praying to Kami that he hadn't heard the first half of their conversation, Tenten attempted a smile, raising her cup. "You guessed right; I've downed three cups and I'm still sleepy." She covered up her yawn with a hand, gesturing toward the table. "There's an extra seat, if you want to..."

Neji hesitated, but eventually shook his head. "I can't," he muttered, pointing toward the door, "I have a meeting with Hiashi-sama."

Tenten nodded once.

Yet again, she'd been rejected_. _"Well, that's okay," She shook her hand in a wave, disregarding the matter—or at least, attempting to look as if she had disregarded the matter. "I'm sure it's important, and I don't want to keep you waiting." She set down her cup on the table, careful to make sure nothing spilled on the table, or for that matter, her lap. "Maybe another time?"

Neji hesitated, but nodded. "Of course," he answered, already headed toward the door. Tenten's face dropped, recognizing this as his customary diversion tactic for joining her after training. Next time, he would say the same thing, and the time after that, and the time after that, and the time after that... a continuous cycle of rejection.

She really needed to learn.

However, just as he neared the door, he turned, giving her a smirk. "I'll meet you. Half an hour, Ichiraku. I'll pay." His smirk widened, his grip tightening around the handle. "We can get some dumplings."

And with that, he was gone, the only thing left in his wake a swinging door, creaking in the light wind.

. . .

All four girls stared after him in shock.

"O-Oh m-my..."

"Did he just..."

"Tenten, I think that was..."

Tenten shook her head, turning back toward the table. Despite herself, her face was a deep shade of red. "He just felt bad for not being able to stay. It's nothing." She took a sip of her tea, biting her tongue as the scalding liquid burned her mouth. "It was nothing—just breakfast. We do it all the time."

"Tenten, that was _so_ not nothing!"

"Hinata-chan, why don't you come sit down? This is your celebratory breakfast, after all!" Tenten, trying to change the subject, attempted to make room for the Hyuga heiress, errantly pushing everything on the top of the table to the side in her haste. The effect was a sopping pile of papers: Sakura's medical reports covered in what had moments ago been her cup of tea. "Oh, Sakura, I am so sorry! Here, let me help—!"

Sakura shook her head, already cleaning the front of her skirt with a napkin. "No, I got it, Tenten." She sighed, glancing down at what had previously been her essay on the effects of hypoglycerinite on the human genome. At Tenten's horrified stare, she insisted, "Don't worry, I've got copies at home. I'll just run by the house and get them after breakfast. It's no big deal."

"Here, let me go get them," Tenten offered, already standing from the table. "I'm faster than you are; it'll only be a second."

Sakura again shook her head. "No, it's alright. My shift doesn't start until eleven, anyway. It won't be any trouble to run home, honest." She attempted a smile, waving sweetly toward Hinata. "The entire reason we're getting together it because of Hinata's release, anyway. We can't have everyone disappearing on her!"

"Speaking of which," Sakura continued, frowning "have you guys seen—"

"Hello, ladies!" Ino shouted, barging through the cafe doors. Her hair was up in its customary pony-tail, spare pieces escaping at the crown of her head. "Sorry I'm late, but I brought some party favors!" She laughed, holding up two plastic bags, filled with the unimaginable array of scandalous items that Ino deemed as party favors. "Who's ready to party?"

When no one commented on her arrival, she hesitated, frowning. "Sorry, I didn't know that I missed Hinata's make-out session with Naruto; I'll have to be more prompt next time." Hinata blushed, and Tenten was fairly sure Sakura's face reddened a bit. "Anyway, what did I miss?"

Senka, for once on top of things, already had a cup of tea situated at Ino's side of the table. Four muffins sat in the middle of the table: strawberry for Sakura, banana for Ino, blueberry for Hinata, and chocolate for Tenten. "Besides an incredibly hot guy walking in and asking Tenten-san out on a date, nothing much."

The bags fell from Ino's hands.

In less than a second she was at Tenten's side, tugging at her sleeve. Heaving an exasperated sigh, Tenten decided that maybe she wasn't the fastest kunoichi around. She'd have to remember to complain to the chatty waitress' boss later. "Wait, what do you mean by Tenten got asked out by an incredibly hot guy? Tenten, why didn't you tell me! Who is it? What's his name? What's he look like?"

"I didn't get asked ou—"

"It was Neji-san!" Sakura volunteered, all smiles. She patiently ignored Tenten's glare. Evidently, she was already over her involuntary anger at the thought of the Kyubii host and Hyuga heiress making out in a bar somewhere. "He walked in here and asked Tenten to accompany him to get dumplings in about half an hour; he's paying!"

Ino's grin faltered and she released Tenten's sleeve with a sneer. "Oh, it's _him_."

"Him?" Sakura reciprocated, frowning. "Why _him_?"

Ino, already having downed half of her tea, set the mug down angrily, shaking her head. "Because he's an arrogant ass, that's why!"

"Hey, watch what you're saying," Tenten reprimanded, setting her cup of tea down as well. "That's my teammate you're talking about!"

Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, leaning forward so that the two were face to face. Her bangs hung over her eye, allowing Tenten only a partial view of the kunoichi's face. "I don't care if he's the Hokage for Kami's sake, he's _still _an arrogant ass!"

"I... I d-don't th-think that Neji-nii-san w-would appreciate y-you—"

"Don't you dare call him an arrogant ass! He's been through more than you can even comprehend, let alone—!"

"Ladies, ladies!" Sakura reprimanded, slamming her hands between them, leaving considerable imprints on the table. "Chill out for a second, okay?" Only when both kunoichi had gained considerable distance did Sakura allow for a sigh, twisting in her chair. "Whatever it is, it doesn't even matter. Today's Hinata's day, and we should be celebrating her, not arguing about Neji-san. Alright?"

Ino frowned, crossing her arms. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Forehead. You wouldn't say that if you were there when he totally attacked me."

Tenten scoffed, rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't have _attacked_ you."

"Like hell he wouldn't!" Ino argued, shaking her head. "Kiba and Shikamaru were there, you can ask them, if you want. I was just minding my own business and he came up to me and demanded to know where you were. When I wouldn't tell him, he threatened me, can you believe it?" She took another sip of her tea, scoffing. "I don't see how the hell you put up with him, with the way he treats—!"

"Enough," Tenten interrupted, frowning. "Let's just listen to what Sakura said and drop it. This is Hinata's day, and we shouldn't be arguing about Neji." Despite her well-timed advice, Tenten still met Ino with a glare, unhappy at her obvious degrading of not only a teammate, but a friend, as well.

Ino didn't turn it down, returning it with one of her own. Her next words were a muttered curse, "Whatever you say, Tenten-_san_."

A sharp silence pierced the ladies' table, tension mounting.

From behind the counter, Senka emerged, cradling two kettles of boiling hot water in her glove-mitted hands. "Anyone want more tea?"

* * *

"Yo, Neji!"

The man in question, huddled far into his seat in an attempt not to be seen, cursed, shaking his head. Honestly, he should have known better than to expect the Uzumaki not to have noticed him. "Hello, Naruto," he greeted kindly, straightening. It figured that he'd run into the man at such a moment.

Damn his luck.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" Naruto plopped into the chair opposite Neji, unbothered to inquire as to whether or not the seat had already been taken—which it had. "I've been so busy with training and missions—Granny Tsunade won't even let me take a break for the holidays!" He shook his head, pounding his fist on the table. "But that's okay, because one day when I become Hokage I'm going to be the one dishin' out who has to work when! Then I'll be the one takin' off for the holidays, dattebayo!"

Smiling, the Uzumaki leaned forward, throwing up his hand. "I bet you're wondering why I want to take off for the holidays, huh?"

Neji fixed him with a moderate glare: his version of, "not particularly."

"Well, tha's alright, because I'll tell you!" Naruto laughed, leaning farther across the table so that Neji could hear his whispered sentiments. "Sakura-chan and I are going to do something special for the holidays, and I don't plan on missin' it, if you know what I mean." He leaned back, winking. "But I'm sure you don't know anything about that kinda stuff, you know, 'cause you're all asexual and ever—!"

"Naruto-san!" Tenten greeted warmly, approaching the table. Her hair was pulled into their customary buns, her usual uniform adorning her figure. She smirked, casually observing her teammate as he sighed with relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Tenten-san!" Naruto shouted, jumping from the table. "I was just talkin' to Neji about his lack of action!"

Tenten laughed, rolling her eyes. "Of course you were." She was, of course, being sarcastic, unable to pass up an opportunity to tease her teammate. "But I wouldn't say that to his face. He gets a bit offended when people insult his manly pride, don't you, Neji?" Her grin was bright, her tone teasing.

"Don't encourage him, Tenten."

She rolled her eyes.

Typical Neji.

"So what are you doin' here, Tenten-san?" Naruto asked, having completely forgotten about his mission to tease the Hyuga in question. Instead, he leaned forward, hovering dangerously close above Tenten's face; he never really had seemed to grasp the concept of personal space. "I thought you were with Sakura-chan?"

Tenten merely shrugged her shoulders. "I was, but I had to leave early. I have some, uh, things to go over with Neji." At Naruto's blooming smirk, she quickly amended, "Some things about our mission, that is."

Grinning suggestively, the Uzumaki glanced from Neji to Tenten and back again, eventually giving up with a shrug of his shoulders. It was obvious he didn't buy her half-truth. "Uh huh, of course you are," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "That's why bushy-brows isn't here with you two."

Tenten's face flushed.

"Lee's busy right now," she offered after a moment of thought, "he couldn't make it."

"Right, right," Naruto muttered, clearly enjoying his humiliation tactic, "because bushy-brows isn't available at ten in the morning for breakfast. He's just so popular with the ladies that he's already got plans!" At this, he burst into a cascade of giggles, obviously pleased with his joke.

"Speaking of plans," Neji interrupted, face devoid of emotion, "What was it you were telling me earlier about Sakura-san and Kakashi-sensei, Tenten?" To a casual observer, it would have appeared as if Neji's face was completely clear of emotion, but Tenten, having spent her entire life with him, could detect the barest hint of a smirk.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned immediately, frowning. "Did she tell you something?"

Beside him, Tenten suppressed her smile. "Oh, I think I remember! I was just going to say about how he was going to be _training_ with her this morning, and about how much I hoped Kakashi-sensei would make a move on her. They would just be so cute together, don't you think, Neji?"

"And what time was this to take place, exactly?"

Discreetly, Tenten glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Ten fifteen," she answered, smiling. "Oh, my, look at the time! It's already ten o clock; what do you know?" Turning, she glanced toward Naruto, appraising his reaction. As expected, he was no longer there.

Instead, the boy was already half-way down the street, no doubt headed for Team seven's empty training grounds to assure that nothing was going on between Konoha's legendary copy ninja and his pupil.

Mission get rid of Naruto:

Success.

"That was low," Tenten muttered, taking her seat, "Quite brilliant, but low. Still, did you have to use Kakashi-sensei? I mean, isn't he like forty years old? That's just wrong!" (2)

Neji shrugged, sipping his tea: jasmine, if she had to guess. "It seemed the most obvious choice," he disclosed, pushing his mug toward her. She sipped from it without hesitation, reveling in the warmth it gave her on such a cold day. She allowed the liquid to settle across her tongue, enjoying the fact that she had correctly guessed the flavor of his tea.

It just went to show how absolutely _predictable_ he was.

"Whatever you say," she muttered, allowing the matter to slide. "But I do have a couple of questions for you." She smirked, leaning forward. "If you're up to answering them, that is."

Her voice was a challenge.

Neji smirked, leaning forward with her. "I'm listening."

"Well," Tenten started, smiling, "I was just wondering what made you ask me out now and not before."

At Neji's suggestive quirk of the eyebrow, she blanched. "I mean, not like _that_. I didn't mean it like_ asking me out_ asking me out, don't get me wrong... I just meant wanted to know why you were..." She trailed off, trying to find words to voice her thoughts. "Well, why you were... um... asking me out..."

_'Not asking me out; I just wanted to know why you asked me out.'_

She wanted to hit herself for her idiocy.

"You mean to insinuate that this is a_ date_?" Neji confirmed, not without his usual smirk.

Now she wanted to hit _him_ for his idiocy, and she did just so. "You know what I mean, Neji," she reprimanded cooly. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but frown a bit at the fact that he so easily joked about a date shared between the two—as if the idea were _laughable_.

Neji merely shrugged, reaching for his tea. "Gai-sensei's always going on about team bonding," he offered. "I figured I'd take him up on his advice."

Tenten couldn't hold back her laugh of disbelief. "Yeah, and next you'll be going around wearing a green jumpsuit and going on about_ youth_." Tenten found that the idea of Neji in a jumpsuit, even if it _was_ green, wasn't _entirely_ displeasing, and she quickly changed the subject. "But fine, don't tell me. I've got another question, anyway."

"Is that so?"

"It is so," Tenten confirmed, smiling. "As a matter of fact, it's about yesterday. I was talking to Ino earlier this morning—" Neji's face tightened at this, Tenten noticed with mild interest. "—and she said something about you two getting in some sort of argument." Technically it wasn't _lying_; Ino _had_ mentioned something about an argument... among other things. "I figured I'd ask for your side of it, since she got hers in."

Neji's face was a mask as he leaned back in his chair, contemplative.

"I'm sure whatever she told you was an exaggeration of the debacle," he answered coldly, allowing his arms to settle at his sides, "but you are indeed correct. We did host a small argument."

"How small?" She asked without thinking. Immediately, afterward, she winced.

Hopefully he hadn't caught on to her enthusiasm...

. . .

Neji's gaze narrowed. "You seem awfully interested, Tenten," he commented lightly. "Might I inquire as to why?"

When Tenten shrugged, answering with a casual, "I heard the argument was about me, so I figured I had a right to be curious," Neji felt his stomach clench.

Damn that Yamanaka. Could she keep _nothing_ to herself?

Now he had to go through the trouble of thinking up an excuse that would satisfy her, as he himself _still_ didn't quite understand why he had done it. "I didn't know where you were," Neji answered dutifully, grimacing. "When she entered the clearing, it was quite clear that she was aware of your location. Her insistence against telling me insinuated that you were no longer safe."

It was a good answer, he decided quickly, smirking.

"You... were worried about me?" Tenten's voice was incredulous.

She didn't believe him.

"Of course I was worried about you," he disclosed, frowning. Didn't she know better then to ask such a pointless question? "You had the potential to be injured, and I was unable to locate you." He recalled his feelings of desperation upon realizing the state of her back, and he felt a shudder ripple through him. Distracting himself from the memory, he gestured toward the object in question. "And rightfully so. It was foolish of you to have not consulted me about the matter firsthand."

. . .

He was worried about her.

_He_ was worried about _her_.

The news gave her butterflies. "I know, I know," she muttered, unable to keept he lift out of her voice. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Neji." And she really was sorry. She shouldn't have kept such a secret from him, even _if_ she knew she'd be scolded for it. As her teammate and as her friend, he had a right to know.

Her apology was answered with a nod, and the matter was dropped.

. . .

"Thanks, Neji." Tenten patted her stomach once, satisfied to feel the dumplings tumbling happily within. "That was really good." She made a move for her wallet, but a hand on hers halted her movements. Glancing up in shock—Neji Hyuga _didn't_ touch people—she was met with the pale eyes of her teammate, far too pretty and _far_ too close.

He smirked, once.

"I said I would pay, Tenten," he reprimanded, moving her hand toward her leg. She silently gasped as their intertwined hands skirted over her calf, up toward her thigh. His hand did not touch her skin once, allowing only hers to run up the length of her calf, arching over her knee and sliding ever so slowly up her thigh. Just as he neared the highest portion of her thigh, he stalled, and Tenten had to physically repress her moan of annoyance...

Not to mention her moan of sheer _pleasure_.

"After all," he resumed, withdrawing his hand, "what kind of man would I be if I didn't pay the bill on a date?"

* * *

**AN**: Ending scene(s) sucked; I did it in a hurry so I could get this update for you guys. I'll probably go back and revise it later.

(1) The answer to that question would be everyone, because she's a whor—err, I mean, a caring soul.

(2) I'm so cool that I can make fun of one of my favorite (admittedly crack) pairings and not freak out. Pwned.


	18. Rivalry

"And that is the history of Tobirama-sama. If you'd open your text books to page two ninety six, we will continue our discussion concerning the first Hokage, Hashirama-sama."

Tenten sat silently in her chair, relaxing into the comfort it offered against her freshly-healed wound. Her gaze occasionally—and _only_ occasionally, she assured herself—skirted toward her teammate, smile stretching into a full grin as she appraised his teaching style. Having been unable to do so the day before, she took the opportunity to study his every reaction, his every movement.

Needless to say, similar to all other aspects concerning the Hyuga genius, he preformed his task with maximum efficiency.

No words were wasted as he ran through the foundation of the village and its relevence to shinobi today, no time spent idling on matters inapplicable to their studies. His demands were met without contradiction, and he assured that everyone remained on task. He was curt, direct, and to the point: the embodiment of the Hyuga clan.

And as a consequence of that, within five minutes of the class period, Tenten already felt her attention beginning to waver.

She reclined in her chair with a sigh, counting the number of tiles on the ceiling with mild disinterest. Tossing a kunai languidly into the air and catching it without upon its descent, she was content to reminisce about the impromptu breakfast he'd been kind enough to offer her earlier that day.

Rather, about his use of a _certain_ word...

He'd referred to the breakfast as a date: an honest-to-Kami, full-on date with _the_ Hyuga Neji.

And for the life of her, she couldn't decide if he was being serious or merely referencing to her blunder earlier in the conversation.

She was more than sure he had used it as an advantage—he had referred to it as such only to pick fun at her for having gotten so worked up about it in the first place. It was a Neji thing to do, and she did not blame him for it, given her less-than-humble comments about his love life when Naruto had been around. He deserved his shot at revenge: welcomed it, even.

Still, some very small part of her dared to hope that he _had _been serious, that he _had_ meant for her to think of it as a date.

Although the idea of Neji dating any female, nonetheless one without a clan or a family to her name, was a long stretch and incredibly unlikely, she couldn't help but smile lazily as pictures of herself and the Hyuga genius—five, ten, fifteen, twenty years down the road—flirted with her vision.

Upon realizing the course her thoughts had taken, she physically shook her head, mentally scolding herself. "A ninja does not plan for the future," she reminded herself cursedly, frowning. "A ninja lives in the present." The third shinobi rule, and, in her opinion, the most important. It effectively broadcast the uncertainty of the life of a shinobi—that one never really_ could_ plan for the future.

Glancing at the clock—_there's still fifty more minutes of this hell left?_—Tenten yawned lazily, stretching out on her comfortable chair. It really had done a number on her, getting up so early. Maybe she could get in a few minutes of sleep before it was her time to teach... she was sure Lee and Neji would understand...

"... just like Tenten-sensei!"

Then again, maybe not...

Cracking an eyelid, Tenten turned to address the student who had dared utter her name. Much to her dismay, however, Neji had already made a move to correct the situation: "I do not recall requesting you to speak, Rachel-san. Please refrain from blurting out such useless information in the future." (1)

"Sorry, Neji-sensei," Rachel apologized, bowing. "It won't happen again."

Neji nodded once, continuing with his lesson. "Now, as I was saying, the complications that came with his marriage were numerous. Given the fact that she was both the Kyubi host and a member of another village, it took them several appeals to even begin consideration of such a union, nonetheless the factors that were involved when concerning—"

"Sorry to interrupt," Tenten stood, frowning, "but I'd like to hear what Rachel-chan had to say."

Neji sent her a sharp glare, to which she returned with a smile.

"And the point of that would be?" He asked sharply, grimacing.

Tenten merely shrugged, stepping toward the board. "The comment was about me." She retorted, oblivious to the twenty incredulous glares she was receiving and whispered sentiments about the extent of her bravery. "I'd like to hear what she had to say." She met his glare full-on, her gaze unwavering in its devotion.

After a few moments of this, Neji sighed once, a long, drawn-out sigh, and gestured toward the board. "If you must."

Tenten nodded, but couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You don't have to be so _complacent_ about it, you know." Her sarcasm was coupled with a chiding smirk, and a few of the classmates burst into nervous giggles. Much quieter, so that only he could hear her, she whispered, "Being so stoic with them isn't healthy, you know—you need to relate with them if you want them to like you."

Neji raised an eyebrow, smirk faltering. "And if I don't wish them to like me?" He asked, unbothered to silence himself.

To this, Tenten responded with a shrug. "Well, in that case, you should be more relaxed with them, anyway. They can smell, fear, you know." With a wink, she turned back toward the class, effectively ending their shared conversation. "Now what was it you were saying, Rachel-chan?"

The girl in question blanched, and Tenten offered a smile of encouragement. "Go ahead, don't be shy. The big bad Neji won't hurt you." She turned toward her teammate, assessing his reaction to her new nickname with a grin. "At least, not while I'm here."

"Tch, you speak as if you _could_ stop me..." He muttered under his breath, smirking.

Tenten, with much, _much_ difficulty, politely ignored his comment.

Instead, she kneeled so that she was facing Rachel directly, waiting for her explanation. "W-Well," Rachel began, folding her hands together, "L-Like Neji-sensei said, it wasn't conductive to the discussion. It's not that important, Tenten-sensei..."

"I know that," Tenten answered, rolling her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to hear it." She set her chin on her hand, waiting.

"Well," Rachel began again, gaining courage, "I just said that you and Mito-sama... um... that you two kinda look alike..." She trailed off uncertainly, scratching her head. "I mean, you are both very pretty, and you both wear your hair the same way... I just thought it was kinda funny to see..."

Mito Uzumaki again, eh?

It seemed as if everyone noticed the similarities.

"Hm," Tenten grabbed the book from Rachel, quickly examining the photograph imprinted upon the page. "You know, now that I get a good look at her, she does kinda look like me, doesn't she?" Chuckling, she rose from her position, striding back toward the board. "You see, Neji," she commented, rolling her eyes, "that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Hn," he responded curtly.

Just as she was about to return to her entirely-too-comfortable-to-be-considered-a-chair chair, congratulating herself for her ability to trump the Neji Hyuga in at least one aspect—she would hold this over him; that much, she was absolutely sure of—she was interrupted by a mumbled voice: "Um... Tenten-sensei?"

Mildly startled, she turned back toward the crowd of students, searching for the source of the voice. Upon locating it, she smiled brightly, pointing to the boy. "Do you have something to add, Haku-chan?"

The boy in question nodded, gesturing toward his book. "Um, I just wanted to add to what Rachel-san said and say that Hashirama-sama kinda looks like Neji...sensei..." He too trailed off uncomfortably, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I bothered sharing. I just thought... that because you let Rachel talk... I figured that I could... um..."

Tenten laughed, waving off his uncertainty with a shake of her hand. "It's fine, Haku-chan," she assured, grinning. "We don't mind you sharing one bit, and now that I think about it, Hashirama-sama does look a bit like Neji." Unsettling so, actually. She wondered why she'd never made the connection before. "However," she added, "there _is_ one major difference between the two. Can anyone point out what that is?"

She pointed at a boy toward the back who's hand flew upward.

"Neji-sensei has no eyeballs!" The boy offered with a grin, ecstatic to have been called on.

Neji clenched his fists, and Tenten couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"That's _exactly_ right!"

. . .

"Tenten, my beautiful flower of _youth!_"

Tenten laughed as Lee enveloped her in a bone-crushingly tight hug, pushing him away with the force of her fist. She knew the punch itself would have no effect, but Lee, being the respectful boy that he was, would take it as a sign to retreat. "Come on, Lee," she reprimanded, ruffling his hair, "I've told you that I don't like to be hugged!"

"I know," Lee responded sadly, frowning, "I just thought you would not mind today, considering the occasion."

"Occasion," Tenten repeated, frowning. "And what occasion would that be?"

As if on second thought, she added, "Speaking of which, why didn't you show up today? Neji and I had to teach the class ourselves."

Admittedly, they had to teach the class themselves every day, considering Lee's teaching style consisted of ranting on about _youth _instead of actual_ teaching_... Still, it didn't mean he got to duck out whenever he wanted to. The mission had been assigned to Team Gai, which meant all members of Team Gai—excluding their sensei, of course—had to be present.

It wasn't fair that he went running off, gallivanting with whatever it was that he did.

"I was wooing Sakura-chan," Lee answered immediately, smiling. "Today is the anniversary of the day I first laid eyes on my lovely cherry blossom, and I had to treat her to the curry of life as a celebration of that event! Unfortunately, she did not wish to come with me... so I instead spent the day collecting more flowers!" He gestured toward the last two tables, grinning. Both were filled to the brim with bright red blossoms.

"I was hoping you would help me bind them to make a dress made of cherry blossoms for_ my_ lovely cherry blossom!"

Tenten paled, considering the thousands of flowers that littered the classroom.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I can't," she offered sheepishly, scratching her neck. "I've got a ton of stuff to do at home—" like laundry; honestly, if she put it off any later, she'd run out of clean _anything,_ not exactly a nice thought "—and it's also my turn to grade papers. I'd love to stay around and help, but I just can't."

Lee waved off her refusal with a grin so heartfelt, Tenten almost considered changing her mind... _almost_. "That is alright, Tenten," he reassured, beaming with unabashed, umatched glee. "I understand that you have other things to do, and I would be more than happy to escort you to your home so that you may accomplish these chores!"

"Oh, that's not necessary, Lee," Tenten responded, smiling. "Really, I can walk myself home."

"Nonsense, Tenten!" Lee shouted, gesturing toward her back. "You injured yourself just yesterday; you are in no condition to be walking around alone! I will escort to your home and then return to continue with my floral-weaving! It will be no trouble, and I will not take no for an answer!"

"But Lee, I'm _fi_—"

"_I _will escort her to her home." Tenten was interrupted as Neji walked through the door, cradling an armful of folders in one hand, notebooks in the other. "There is no need for _you _to become involved, Lee."

Tenten quirked an eyebrow at his tone, turning to assess Lee's remark. Much to her blooming surprise, he, too, seemed oddly on-edge. "I am perfectly capable of escorting our youthful blossom to her home," Lee responded, just as harshly. "I do not require your assistance to do so!" He had obviously taken the comment as an insult, and Neji did nothing to dissuade his thoughts.

"True," he commented instead, approaching him, "but you did miss our mission today, which means—" he dropped the folders on the desk, allowing them to settle with a loud_ thump, _"—that you have to grade the students' papers tonight. It will take enough time as is; I doubt you will get around to your nonsense," he gestured toward the flowers with impatience, "if you don't begin immediately."

Lee bristled at his comment, but Tenten was quick to cut off his response: "It's fine, Lee," she offered, setting her hand on his shoulder. "Neji will make sure I get home safely. I'll see you tonight, at training, all right?" Her comment was muttered as a plea, and Lee ruefully obeyed her command. Wordlessly, he returned to his flowers, but not before shooting a haughty glare at the Hyuga genius.

Neji returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

Extending his hand, he gestured toward Tenten, who followed him outside the academy doors with a sigh.

. . .

"What in the hell was _that _about?" Tenten demanded the moment they were out of earshot, slowing her pace. If Neji was going to insist on going through all the trouble of escorting her home, then they were going at _her_ pace. "That was completely unnecessary, you know."

Neji offered a casual shrug, but Tenten could still detect a bit of tension in his shoulders. "Lee missed our mission; he needed to be punished for such thoughtlessness."

"And so you call his artwork foolish," Tenten remarked sarcastically, frowning. "Brilliant, Neji. Absolutely brilliant. Forget the fact that Lee has the mind of a freaking_ four-year-old,_ let's just go around insulting the joy he finds in life." She set a hand on her waist, shaking her head. "Honestly, what were you thinking?"

Easy answer: he wasn't.

"I fail to see why you're getting so worked up about this," Neji commented admissibly, frowning.

"_Because_," Tenten retorted, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You _knew_ he'd react negatively to something like that, yet you said it anyway. That was incredibly inconsiderate of you." Neji quickened his pace, and, despite her determination, Tenten found herself quickening her own, as well. "Why would you _do_ something like that?"

"Can we not talk about Lee," Neji requested, sighing. "Our interaction is hardly worth mentioning."

Tenten very nearly laughed, but refrained at the last second. "_Not_ talk about Lee? _Not talk about Lee_? Neji, you were extremely rude to him, and hadn't even done anything wrong! How do you expect me to _not_ talk about it?"

"Simply," Neji returned, frowning. When Tenten didn't respond, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, Tenten... I had not meant to appear degrading toward him or his... _artwork._" Despite herself, Tenten smirked, happy to have garnered his small confession of wrongdoing. "I will apologize for my behavior."

After a few seconds of silence, Tenten relented, allowing for a small smile. "Alright," she answered, shaking her head. "But if you don't mind me asking, what was up with you two? I mean, I know, you have the whole _rival-thing_ going on," Neji scoffed, chuckling drily, "but I haven't seen Lee that worked up in a long time. Is there something I should be concerned about?"

Neji shook his head, weaving through the traffic. Two girls a few feet away giggled, and Tenten unconsciously scooted closer to the Hyuga genius.

"It's... personal," Neji muttered, face darkening. "Regardless, it is nothing of immediate importance."

Taking him at his word, Tenten was content to merely shrug. "As long as you two don't end up killing yourselves..."

"We won't," Neji assured quickly—almost _too_ quickly, Tenten noticed with a frown. Shrugging it off as a coincidence, she shot a quick glare to the girls who had been ogling him for the duration of the conversation. With two identical squeals, the girls scampered off, shooting furtive glances over their shoulders.

"However, I would not promise as much for your friends..." Neji gestured toward the other side of the street, where Sakura and Ino stood, gaping at the spectacle. Both held identical plastic bags, tributes to the shopping trip they had unsuccessfully attempted to coin Tenten into joining them on. "I have no doubt they will be tearing you apart for information later tonight."

His voice was mocking, and Tenten groaned loudly, smacking her head. Honestly, she wondered why she was even friends with them anymore, with the way they pestered her. "And what do you suggest I tell them?" Tenten responded, sighing. "I'm running out of excuses..."

Neji shrugged. "The truth," he offered stoically, shrugging.

"And that would be..."

"That your teammate is assuring you get home safely," Neji answered without malice. Even so, an unidentified frown had found its way onto his normally emotionless features—one of which Tenten conveniently did not notice. "It would be the least troublesome, not to mention the safest route."

Tenten grimaced, nodding once.

There it was: that word... teammate.

How she hated that word.

"Yeah," she muttered in response, shaking her head. "Good idea..."

The couple fell into companionable silence then, each content to basque in the others company and their own personal thoughts. It was only when they reached the unbearably steep, unbearably long hill that wound its way toward her apartment that the conversation once again resumed.

"You want me to do _what_?"

Neji exhaled deeply, holding his forehead with a hand.

How many times was she going to make him say it?

"It isn't as if I'm asking you to jump me, Tenten." To say he was more than a little content to register the blush that rushed toward her cheeks at the sentiment was as much an understatement to say that Naruto found ramen tolerable. "I'm simply requesting that you allow me to carry you; you don't have to accept."

Tenten shook her head, assuring for the third time that she'd heard him correctly.

She'd definitely caught the words _requesting that you_ and _jump me Tenten_, but other than that, she still wasn't quite sure.

"So you want me..." She pointed to herself.

"To let you..." Then him.

"Carry me up..." Then the hill.

"_That_?"

Had she died?

Was she in heaven?

"Yes," Neji answered yet again, scowling. "Would you like me to carry you, or not?"

Shaking her head, Tenten paled.

What was one to do, in a situation like this?

She almost felt as if she should have an angel on one shoulder and a demon on the other, directing her upon which option they thought best to take up—something along the lines of: "No Tenten, don't ruin your friendship like this" and "you know you want to; you love it when he touches you... don't you remember the reaction you had earlier?"

Sadly, though, there were no such fabrications.

Instead, she had to rely on her own whit to get her threw... what an absolute _chore_. "You don't have to, Neji," she assured with a flick of her hand, smiling. "I mean, my injury isn't that bad, honestly. I'm going to have to train later tonight anyway, so I might as well get used to it... I'm sure I can make it up there with little trouble." On second thought, she added, "Thank you for offering, though."

Neji's arced an eyebrow, but he did not protest.

He had not expected her to decline his offer.

"Alright," he muttered somewhat angrily, beginning his ascent. "If you insist."

. . .

Her refusal was unheeded, for halfway up the hill, Tenten felt a spasm settle at the lower portion of her back. Pushing back the pain she felt, she attempted to trudge onward, unwilling to bother the persistent Hyuga. However, ever the genius, the brief flash of pain that had flashed across her features had not escaped his notice, and he came to an abrupt halt.

"You're in pain," he commented darkly, grimacing. "Here, let me..."

"No, Neji, I'm_ fi_—"

Her comment was interrupted as Neji hoisted her over his shoulders and onto his back. Taken by surprise, Tenten had to rush to secure her feet around his waist, preventing her fall. "What the hell was that for?" Tenten shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I almost went off the cliff right there; you could have killed me, you know."

Neji scoffed, adjusting her legs so that they were situated further up on his chest. "I wouldn't have allowed that, Tenten," he commented drily, brushing his hair from his face. "It will be faster this way, and it will cause you less pain."

Tenten made a move to remark, but Neji was faster. "Which I'm sure you have none of," he assured with a smirk. "Regardless, this will cut the amount of time it takes us by at least fifty percent." Not to mention that he'd get to have her pressed against him for the duration of the trip...

He'd have to remember to take his time.

"Well, you still could've warned me," Tenten grumbled, situating herself against him.

Once she was accurately settled, Tenten sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's better."

. . .

With a cough, Neji realized that he could feel her... _chest_... through his shirt—pressed rather intimately against his back. This, of course, encouraged several mental and _physical_ reactions, all of which he pushed down and adamantly fought with a grimace. "I did," he managed to choke out after a moment, shaking his head to rid himself of such perverse thoughts.

About his teammate, no less.

He should be ashamed of himself...

"Are you alright, Neji?" Tenten inquired, leaning to peer over his shoulder. She didn't seem to realize that that only made it _worse, _as it now accentuated him with a_ view_.

Would there be no end to his humiliation? "You seem a bit..." She paused, considering her words. "Well, sick, actually."

"I'm fine," Neji bit back, disregarding her obvious and much undeserved concern. With much difficulty he found was able to turn his head away from the... _spectacles_... beginning his hike toward her apartment. Nevertheless, he found his thoughts drifting back toward the slope of her breasts, and he inwardly fumed. "I simply wasn't prepared for the difference in weight, is all."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to slap himself... right across his pretty, aristocratic _face_.

First a pervert, then insulting her about her weight?

He sure as hell was doing a wonderful job of wooing her.

Luckily, Tenten was no Ino Yamanaka, and as such took little offense to such a comment. "Sorry to have inconvenienced you," she laughed in response, tightening her arms around his neck, "but maybe if you weren't so generous with your wallet, you wouldn't have to worry so much about it. I swear, those dumplings had to have added ten pounds, at _least_."

"We could always do it again," Neji found himself offering, taking another step. "If you'd like."

Wait... _what_?

"What, go out for breakfast?"

Neji couldn't have responded, even if he'd wanted to. Hell, _he_ didn't even know what the hell he was talking about anymore.

What he needed was to meditate... and quickly...

"Yes." _No_! "Perhaps Saturday night we can meet for lunch." _No! You have to train! You have to become a better ninja! You don't have time for _lunch_! _"That is, if you aren't busy."

He felt her sigh through his back, and his spirits fell. "I can't. I've got this thing with Lee..."

Lee...

_Goddammit!_

And here he'd thought he'd be getting a head start, when in reality, he was far,_ far_ behind.

"I understand," Neji remarked coldly, nodding. "Perhaps another time." He was surprised to note that this time, it was as if the situation were reversed. This time, he was the one offering, and Tenten was the one refusing. Basking in this new sensation, Neji couldn't help but grimace. Was _this_ what it felt like to be rejected?

"How about Sunday?" Tenten offered, smiling. "I'm free then."

Unfortunately, he wasn't. "I have a... meeting." If one could even call it that. Because quite honestly, he failed to understand how Akurai-chan's—his newest cousin, clocking in at the ripe old age of three and a half—tea parties counted as 'meetings,' nor did he understand why _he_ had to be the one to supervise them.

"Oh," Tenten muttered, disappointed. "Well, we'll work something ou—"

"This is your stop." Neji interrupted, coming to a halt. He gestured toward the apartment, frowning.

Tenten, upon recognizing her apartment, obediently slid off of him, breathing in the scent of fresh pine needles that covered the surrounding trees. She had always had a particular fondness for the greenery—unwilling to let go of their foilage, even through the most burdensome of winters. "Thanks for carrying me, Neji."

"Hn.

Turning back to appraise his features, Tenten's smile wavered. "Would you like to come in for some—"

He didn't even allow her to finish her phrase, already shaking his head. "I can't," he declined, having turned to start back down the path. He did not meet her gaze as he descended the few, poorly-placed stairs she tripped on without fail, continuing back toward the village. "I need to meditate."

* * *

"And that's_ it_?"

"That's it," Tenten confirmed, frowning. "I mean, he's been giving me so many hints, you know? And then suddenly he just closes up... just like that." A few well-timed clatters could be heard from within the apartment's small kitchen. Moments later, Tenten emerged, two steaming mugs of tea in her hand. Wordlessly, she handed one to her guest.

"Thanks," Sakura accepted the drink with her free hand, sipping from it slowly.

"No problem..." Tenten muttered, lost in thought. "I mean, it just... Kami, I don't even _know_." She stood from the chair that she had, quite literally, _just_ sat down in, pacing the perimeter of her homely living room. "I just need to do something, you know? I need to get _out_..."

Pausing in her pacing, Tenten turned, appraising her friend.

A sly smile had wormed its way onto her obnoxiously pretty face—a smile her impromptu guest probably _should have_ been more wary about, but wasn't. After all, this was _Tenten_ we were talking about: weapons mistress of Konoha, notorious for her teammates insane and illogical ideas. Some of that was bound to rub off on her sooner or later.

"Wanna train with me?"

Sakura snorted, setting her drink down on the table. Her answer was immediate: "No way."

"But why_ not_?" Tenten whined, crossing the distance between them. "Come on, it'll be _fun_."

"Tenten," Sakura answered, gesturing toward the cloudy window. "It's thirty freaking degrees outside, and you work with metal."

Most shinobi were well aware by now the complications that came with handling weapons in frigid temperatures. She herself had discovered it on her first mission to the Land of Snow as a genin and had vowed to herself that she would never again be caught without gloves in the damned hellhole of a place.

"I'll be fine. I think you're just afraid that I'll beat you."

"There's that," Sakura retorted sarcastically, "and the fact that I just got back from a three hour long training session with Kakashi-sensei and am totally _spent_."

She fell backward onto the couch, relaxing into the comfort of its pillowy cushions.

What she needed, she decided, snuggling into the warmth it offered, was a nice long nap. Unfortunately enough, her apartment complex was being renovated—because they couldn't have fixed it up in the three freaking weeks she was gone—leaving her to the hard, uncomfortable couch outside her shishou's office: hardly the spot for one to enjoy the comforts of rest.

Turning so that her face was now buried in the pillow, Sakura sighed.

_Maybe if she went to Naruto's house... she was sure he wouldn't mind..._

The moment the idea popped into her head, she rejected it.

If she went to his house, sleep would be the absolute_ last_ thing on his mind.

"Besides," she continued, her voice muffled by a pillow, "don't you have laundry to do?"

Tenten disconcerted the thought with a wave. "Yeah, but I can do that later. Let's go train." She made a move for the door; when Sakura did not follow immediately afterward, she groaned. "Come_ on_, Sakura. Stop being lazy for two seconds and spar with me. If I lose, you can even have the bed tonight..." She wiggled her eyebrows, waiting for the kunoichi to take the bait. "You know you want to..."

"No." Sakura murmured again, close to sleep. "Go spar with Neji."

Tenten's face fell. "That was low, Sakura."

"Lee?"

"Even lower."

Shrugging, Sakura smiled. "Well, those are your two choices. If I were you, I'd personally pick Neji—" yet again, she was reminded of Lee's consistent attempt at winning her hand "—but that's just me. I mean, you said that he made a move on you... that probably means he's interested. Just go for it and stop bitching about it."

And that's when Sakura was hit rather forcefully in the head with a pillow.

"Ow, what the hell was_ that_ for?"

"For being sensible," Tenten sneered, retrieving her jacket from its post. "I'm going out for a run; I'll be back in an hour or so. In the mean time, make yourself useful and put a load in the wash." She gestured toward the mess that made up her laundry room, clothes spilling out of their baskets to haphazardly litter the floor—reds and pinks and whites swirling together. "After all, half of that crap is yours."

Only when the door had been shut, Tenten taking off in a mild jog toward the trail, did Sakura allow for a small smile.

"One month," she promised, snuggling into her blankets. "That's my bet."

. . .

_What_ the hell.

What_ the_ hell.

What the_ hell_.

These were the thoughts that swirled through the great Hyuga Neji's mind: not those of training and improving his techniques, not those of shaking off a few of his fangirls... hell, not even those of what they were having for dinner tonight—please be herring soba, please be herring soba, please be herring soba—but a blatant, simplified, unenthusiastic _'what the hell?_'

Fifteen minutes: that's how long he'd been sitting in the meditation room.

Alone, cold, hungry, and, oh yeah, _not_ meditating.

Neji opened his eyes, staring at his reflection in the large mirror that made up the front wall of the Hyuga Compound's meditation room. True to form, his stance was perfect: legs crossed, hands at his side, with not so much as a hair out of place. His eyes held not the bags that typically framed them, no doubt a result of the easy missions he'd been receiving as of late.

All was quiet as Neji sighed, leaning back on the palms of his hands. He stared up at the ceiling with disinterest, frown tightening as he regarded his lack of enthusiasm for his most prized pastime. _'fine_,' he settled cooly, stretching his arms out over his head, _'if I have not the endurance to meditate, then I shall contend myself to think._'

And think he did.

That is, until another presence entered his line of detection.

Opening one eye, he glanced upon the fellow Hyuga with mild annoyance, angry at himself to have been caught in such a lethargic position... while in the meditation room, no less. Straightening so that he at least appeared _somewhat_ responsive, he bowed once, raising his eyes to meet hers. "Hello, Hinata-sama."

"Hello Neji-nii-san," Hinata returned kindly, hovering by the door. "I had not realized anyone would be here... I shall, um, leave you to your meditation, then..."

Neji shook his head, raising from his seat on the wooden floor. Hinata stared on with shock, having not reached the startling possibility that Neji_ wouldn't_ want to meditate. "It's all right, Hinata-sama," he assured not unkindly, pushing his hair behind his ear. "I should be leaving, regardless. You are free to use this room as you best see fit."

He made a move toward the door. Just as his hand enclosed around the door's handle, Hinata, in a bout of courage _incredibly_ uncommon to her, stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "I am sorry, Neji-nii-san," she apologized, not at all sounding sorry for her interference, "but I cannot allow you leave the premises at this time."

Startled (but not willing to admit so) Neji raised an eyebrow.

Never before could he remember a time where his cousin had looked more like a Hyuga than she did in that instant. It was... quite strange, to say the least. "Excuse me, Hinata-sama," he replied evenly, sidestepping to pass her, "but I have to meet my teammates to train. I can't be late."

Hinata stepped with him. "Team_mates_, or team_mate_."

Neji set her with a glare. "I don't believe that's any of your concern."

His unspoken_ 'so why the hell are you asking?'_ was well-interpreted by the Hyuga heiress.

"You are correct, Neji-nii-san, it is none of my business," she allowed, stepping to allow him to pass. "It's just... I... I had a favor t-to ask you, but L-Lee-san cannot be involved, so I... I didn't..." Realizing the impediment with her verbal communication, she took a deep breath, allowing her thoughts to settle. "I need your assistance," she began again, "and I needed to discuss it with you in private."

_Assistance_?

"Hinata-sama, are you alri—"

Hinata raised a hand to stop him. "I'm fine, Neji-nii-san."

"Oh." Neji frowned.

Then what is it that she wanted?

"Y-You see," Hinata began, twisting her fingers. "Kiba-kun came by today."

She glanced toward him, as if this explained everything. When he urged her to continue, obviously having not understood the explanation, she sighed, clenching her hands to keep from wringing them. "W-Well... he... um, he asked me... to dinner t-tomorrow... a-and I said it probably wasn't a good idea to go j-just the two of us, you know, b-because of my father... I didn't know that he would..."

She trailed off, burying her head in her pillows.

"That he would what, Hinata-sama?"

"Kiba-kun," she muttered, closing her eyes, "asked f-father for his permission t-to escort me to dinner, and he s-said y-yes... b-but w-with o-one condition."

Neji, having heard her statement through muttered tones, went rigid.

He was pretty sure he had a _damned_ good idea what this condition was going to be.

"A-And that's that y-you c-come a-as well... as a d-double d-date..."

. . .

"_And_?"

"H-He said he w-would go..."

"I knew he would: _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!_" Ino's shouts attracted several glares from the passing Hyugas, but she waved them all off with a shrug, too intent on her recent plot to bother worrying about the lot of them. "Kami, I don't know why people don't listen to me more often. I'm a freaking genius. Oh, I can't _wait_ until Sakura hears word of this. She is going to freak out!"

"B-But Ino? I thought you were angry with Neji-nii-san... Why would you...?"

"Oh, I am," Ino assured, rolling her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't want him and Tenten to get together, you know?"

At Hinata's confused look, Ino heaved an exasperated sigh. She slung her arm over her shoulder, doing her best to play the older-sister card. "Look, Hinata. I can be mad at him and still want what's best for Tenten. I mean, she's my friend... and if she likes him and thinks he's what she wants, then I want to help in any way I can."

"Now," Ino continued, releasing her shoulder, "go to your bedroom already so we can pick out a dress for _your_ date... Neji and Tenten aren't the only ones getting any action, you know."

Ino winked.

Hinata blushed.

. . .

Watching the Hyuga scurry off toward her bedroom, hair askew and face a blazing red, Ino couldn't help but smirk.

Getting Neji to ask Tenten out on a date _and_ keeping her promise to Kiba, all in one go?

She fingered the money in her pocket, smirking.

She really _was_ a genius.

* * *

**AN: **To all of my anonymous reviewers, I want to thank you all dearly for your support throughout the course of this story; I would normally do so through private messaging, but_ unfortunately_, I can't due to the fact that none of you have accounts! -grumbles at the lost opportunity to gain more friends- But I still love you guys. Very much so. One million thanks to BrittyBabe, who suggested I "have Lee walk her home and have Neji get all jealous." It was an awesome idea, so I kinda did it... with a twist ;D

(1) Dear Rachel, because I cannot reply to your awesome reviews due to the fact that you don't have an account, I figured I'd thank you by including you in this fic. I hope you continue to enjoy. Yours truly, me.


	19. Invitation

Neji Hyuga was not very experienced with women.

At least, not with women that he found interesting in the slightest. Sure, he had had his fair share of missions involving the seduction of women, but he had never considered the meaning behind their reactions; he knew as one knew that birds could fly that they would fall into his arms almost unthinkingly, leaving him little involvement or work otherwise.

Thus, when Tenten did not immediately respond to his request to join him for dinner, instead offering only a furrow of her eyebrows, Neji did not know what to do. And when Neji does not know what to do, things don't go very well.

In fact, they tend to go very, very bad.

"You don't have to, of course," Neji reassured almost immediately, fighting to keep his dignity. It was a losing battle at this rate, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. "It's not that I need _you_, in particular; I simply need a companion. You were the simplest and most logical choice."

And now she was frowning.

Why was she frowning?

"I suppose that isn't the best phrasing." He reconsidered, shaking his head. "I merely mean that you are the best woman for the job—" her wince was not a good sign, he decided, "—rather, that you would be the most likely to accept on such short notice." Despite the intervention, the conclusion of his impromptu speech was muttered rather disdainfully, and he couldn't help but frown as his practiced ease flew out the door, across town, and into a pit somewhere.

"So let me get this straight," Tenten answered, shutting her eyes, "you're asking me on a date... because you think I'm the only one that will _accept?_" Her eyes were blazing as she faced him, and if Neji had any less emotional restraint than he currently did have, he was sure he would have shrunk back at the ferocity he found there.

Clearly, he had messed up somewhere.

"Well, yes," he answered, unwilling to lie to his teammate—not that _that_ was enough to tell him he'd enjoy it most with her, of course, "but the primary reason actually has a bit more depth. Kiba-san seems to have asked Hinata-sama out on an outing, and she is not permitted to go unless I accompany her, which, of course, requires a date."

This time Tenten nodded in understanding. "So you need someone that will come with you on this mission of yours, and I'm the most logical choice," she confirmed easily.

Neji nodded in response.

He found no reason to share the other aspect of his motive for choosing her to accompany him—that he and Lee were in a competition to win her heart, and this was the perfect opportunity to seize victory. Lee wouldn't know what in the hell had hit him. Then maybe he would finally understand that bonds as strong as the one he shared with Tenten were not to be trifled with.

Just as Neji was about to inquire as to what time would be the best time for him to pick her up—"or would you rather spend the night with Hinata-sama, as she has been inquiring about your company as of late?"— she was interrupting him, hand on her hip. "Well, I can't go. Find someone else."

And without another word, the weapons' mistress pushed—and not a simple nudge, either; he was talking about a crushingly forceful, entirely unnecessary freaking _impact_—past him, headed in what seemed the direction of her apartment.

Now you see, any normal, relatively sane human being would have remained quiet, taking her dismissal with a grain of salt, thankful that she had not stabbed them with multiple kunai and senbon in her spontaneous rage.

But this was no normal, relatively sane human being. No, this was Neji Hyuga, a man unaccustomed with rejection and persistent to a tee, and as such, he would not be accepting such a response without a few comments of his own. "Might I inquire as to why you are denying my request?"

"Of course you can," Tenten answered. "I'm not going to stop you."

Despite this, she said nothing more.

Obviously, her '_of course you can_' did not extend to providing him with an answer.

"An inquiry designates an answer, Tenten."

By now they had reached her apartment complex, and Tenten was quickly ascending the steps, leaving Neji to trail a few feet behind. "Not always," she reciprocated, frowning. "It can't all work in your favor, you know. Ever think that maybe, every now and then, I want to answer with a _hn_?" Her tone was mocking as she shoved her key in the lock, twisting it with a rough click. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got stuff to do."

Neji caught her door as she attempted to shut it, and she set him with a glare. "If a question dignifies an answer, I answer it."

"Yeah, well, maybe your question doesn't dignify an answer."

This, of course, was what Naruto would have classified as a '_burn._' Nevertheless, Neji trudged onward. "It does when I know that your agenda is free," he muttered, placing his foot between the door and its frame. "I'd rather not contemplate the concept of my teammate lying to me, so an explanation as to why you aren't accompanying me would put my mind at rest."

It was a cheap shot, he knew, but she ate it up like it was her favorite, crispy, sweet, honey-flavored dumplings. He could tell simply by the puff of her cheeks and the reddening of her face that he was going to get quite the stern talking-to, which he would, of course, accept with open-ears. An angry Tenten was much easier to handle than a silent Tenten, after all. He was at least familiar with the former.

However, just as she barely managed to scream her first word at him—it had something to do with _selfish bastard_, he was sure—a hand from within the apartment covered her mouth, and a familiar pink-haired, green-eyed medic slipped her head out the door.

Before he could even begin to consider why, exactly, the Haruno was _in_ Tenten's apartment at such an hour, the slick girl had already kicked his foot away from the door, muttering a quick, "_I'll make sure she's there—pick her up at seven!_" before shutting the infernal piece of wood in his face.

. . .

"The hell was _that_ for!"

"That," Sakura answered, wiping her hand on her skirt, "was me saving your ass."

"S_aving my ass_?" Tenten chuckled incredulously, storming into her kitchen. "You promised him that I'd be there," she fiddled with her kettle, shoving it onto the stove and setting the temperature to high, "and I don't _want_ to be there!" Neji had chosen her as a last resort—a last fucking resort. She didn't deserve that. "Why in the hell would you _promise_ that?"

"Because believe it or not, I can see what's going on between you two—hell, everyone in the whole damned village can see what's going on! Even Konohamaru and his team were talking about you two in the market today!" It was then—not ten seconds previous, as she should have—that Tenten noticed that the majority of her counters were covered in brown, paper bags, and she couldn't help but stare in shock at the site. She couldn't even remember having that much food in the entire time she'd been in her apartment, nonetheless all at once. It was like a freaking buffet!

If she were any less sure of her sexuality—oh, he made_ that _impossible—she'd probably kiss the Haruno.

"... and I'm _not_ going to sit around and watch you tear that to shreds. He asked you on a date, and you're going. End of story."

"But you weren't _there _when he asked. You didn't see his expression." Despite herself, Tenten could not keep the bitter resentment from leaking into her tone. "I mean, I probably would have said yes if he just asked me because he honestly _wanted_ to go with me... but he didn't. He's on clan orders."

"Hiashi-sama ordered Neji to go out on a date with you?" Sakura's voice was a pitch higher than usual, and maybe it was just Tenten, but it seemed as if the medical ninja was oddly pleased with the idea of a forced outing. "Tenten, that's fantastic! That means that the clan head is on your si—!"

"Kiba-san and Hinata are going on a date, and he's being forced to go with them," she explained, pouring herself a cup of tea, "which means he needs a date as well. It really has nothing to do with _me_."

And for the second time that day, Tenten was hit with a random flying object.

"Dammit Sakura, if you don't stop hitting me!"

"Baka, how can you not see it!" Sakura placed the wooden spatula back on the counter, whirling so that she faced her friend. "He's not asking you because Hiashi-sama ordered him to! He's asking _you," _her finger jabbed Tenten's chest once_,_ "because he wants to go with _you. _He doesn't _have_ to take a date—all he needs is someone with two x chromosomes to even the score. He could have even taken one of his cousins, but he's not! He's taking you!_"_

"Now," she continued, her voice taking on a patronizing quality, "why would he have chosen to take _you, _a non-relative, on a date, something we both know he _doesn't_ do, when he could have taken the easy way out? It makes absolutely no sense!" Her eyes were absolutely glistening as she turned away, storing yet another packet of dried, low-fat, low-cal, extra-vitamin induced prunes in Tenten's cupboard—because Kami knew that girl needed more vitamins.

"Admirable effort, but he already covered that route. Said somethin' about me being the most available." Tenten snuck one of the dried fruits discreetly from the bag and plopped it into her mouth.

Seconds later the object in question lay in a tissue, Tenten scrubbing at her tongue ferociously in an effort to rid herself of the taste.

Sakura's responding laugh was incredulous, if not downright shocked. "Please, you honestly can't believe that." Tenten's look told her that she could, and she did. "Out of all of the girls that would kill to get just one sock from his drawers, you're telling me that he thinks_ you're_ the most available? Not even to mention all of the female cousins he can take..."

"Excuse me while I elaborate—most available and _not_ freaking insane." She shuddered as she remembered the fangirls from her academy days, trailing off of Neji-_kun_'s every word. Thank Kami none of them had ever graduated to genin, then she just might have to gag. "Besides, it's a _date._ It wouldn't be appropriate to take his cousin."

"But I thought it wasn't a date," Sakura retorted, smirking. "I thought it was an _order._"

"It is, but it's also a date."

Tenten decided that she did not like the mischievous glint in her friend's eye. "You're changing your story, Tenten. First you say that it's an order and that he's only asking you because he has an obligation, and_ then_ you turn around and say that he hasn't asked anyone _else _because it _is_ a date."

"But that's not what I mean—"

"Which_ means_ that you're only trying to rationalize to get yourself out of it, which means that you realize that this _is_ a date, which means that you don't want to go because you know you _want_ to go, which means that you're afraid that this might ruin your friendship, which means that you really _do_ like him and you see that there _is_ potential, which means..."

"Just stop right there." Appraising her friend—how was she _not_ out of breath?—Tenten sighed. "Your twisted logic isn't working on me. I'm still not going, and that's final."

"Oh, but Tenten," she bashed her eyelids sweetly, crossing her arms, "you don't have a choice..."

"Over my dead bod—"

"... because dear Hinata-chan has been looking forward to her date with Kiba Inuzuka for quite a long time, and she won't be able to go if Neji doesn't find anyone else go with him... and you and I _both_ know that he won't be asking anyone else any time soon." Sakura had never more valued the obnoxious Hyuga pride than she did in that very moment. "Now you don't want to have to disappoint poor, sweet, innocent Hinata, do you?"

Sometimes, Sakura decided, the weapons' mistress made it_ far_ too easy.

"Haruno Sakura, you... are_ such_... a—"

"And speaking of Hinata," she continued, not so much as missing a beat, "she left a note for you on the fridge." She gestured toward a solid, white envelope taped delicately onto the piece of metal, sealed with a golden H. "I haven't looked at it, but it probably has something to do with your date." Waving her hand noncommittally, she poured herself a cup of tea, leaning over to read the delicate script of the Hyuga heiress as Tenten ripped open the letter.

. . .

Tenten-san,

If it is not too prudent a request, I, on behalf of the Hyuga family, would like to invite you to spend the evening at our estate from today's date—Thursday, October the seventh—to the following morning—Friday, October the eighth. We will offer all necessary provisions, but I would suggest bringing toiletries and a change of clothes. Please respond through pigeon carrier the moment you get this notification. Thank you.

(And below, in bolder print)

It would give us plenty of time to discuss the necessary elements for our... erm, meeting, that Friday evening.

Signed,

Hinata Hyuga

. . .

Tenten stared in shock at the document, silently cursing her luck.

It wasn't as if she could just turn down an invitation from the Hyuga family—_the_ Hyuga family, notorious for their lineage among those of Konoha—with neither rhyme nor reason, but spending the night in the same building, the same _hall_, as Neji, of whom she was currently angry beyond belief at?

It didn't exactly sound like her idea of a good time.

Sakura's response, however, was a bit more enthusiastic.

"Does this mean I get to sleep in your bed?"

* * *

"A-And you can place your stuff h-here, T-Tenten... erm, I-I a-am s-sorry f-for the m-mess... K-Kiba-kun was in h-here earlier, and I..."

"It's fine, Hinata," Tenten interrupted, placing her single duffel bag in the designated area. "I mean, if this is messy, then I don't even want to know what you think about my apartment!" She laughed good-naturedly, scratching the back of her head. "Now, where can I put this?" She held up her largest scroll, struggling to keep it above her knees. It held her largest array of weaponry, ranging anywhere from her favorite pair of nunchaku—a present from Gai for her fifteenth birthday—to her wooden mace.

Hinata pointed to a corner. "Dinner is at seven," she explained quickly, helping Tenten lug the large roll of paper to its assigned spot. With a huff, they managed to store it in Hinata's closet, away from any prying eyes that just to happened to pass by the room. "My father has placed you at Neji's right hand; I will be sitting directly across from you."

Tenten had frozen midway through her sentence, and Hinata, the smart girl that she was, quickly backtracked. "P-Please do not f-fret, Tenten-san... I am s-sure w-we will o-offer something that you find p-pleasent to y-your tastes... I c-can even a-ask the c-cooks to p-prepare s-something s-special, if y-you'd l-like..."

"No, um, I'm sure it'll... uh, be fine. That's not what I'm worried about."

_Oh._ Hinata frowned. "Is there something else the matter, then? Perhaps I could help..."

Tenten waved off her concern with a shrug, bending down to retrieve a freshly sharpened kunai from her bag. Without so much as a second thought she threw it into the air, catching it as gravity worked its magic. It was a nervous tic, Hinata noticed with increasing interest: one much like her own stutter. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Her smile was bright, but not bright enough to fool shinobi eyes... especially not those of which that had the Byakugan on their side.

Nevertheless, Hinata accepted her faulty explanation without a word.

Tenten would tell her when the time was right. It was not her position to badger.

. . .

Ten minutes later, Hinata knew _exactly_ what was wrong with her friend.

When Neji came storming through her door (which, for the Hyuga genius, amounted to only one knock, opposed to his regular three), demanding to know where in the hell that medical cream of hers was and abruptly halted upon noticing Tenten, Hinata had drawn her conclusion. Of course, the glare Tenten sent his way didn't exactly dissuade her thoughts, either.

Sensing the tension between the two, Hinata did what she best saw fit to do in such a situation.

"I... um... I have to, uh, g-go to the r-restroom," she squeaked, inching toward the door. "I-I'll be b-back in t-ten m-minutes."

And with that, the Hyuga heiress all but dashed out the open door, completely disregarding the fact that her room already _had_ an adjoining bathroom, and thus there was no need for her to leave the room in search of one. Nevertheless, neither Neji nor Tenten protested her departure, content to let her escape the oncoming feud.

The moment the door was shut, Neji turned toward Tenten. "What are you doing here?"

His question was not uttered unkindly, but Tenten did not relinquish her glare. "I've been invited to spend the night with Hinata," she answered, reclining lazily against the pillows. She thrust the note toward him to which he caught gracefully, eyes scanning the page as he read the printed words. "I figured you had something to do with it, but evidently not..." Sighing, she snuggled into her spot, staring at the ceiling. "Must have been Hinata's doing, then."

"Why would I have something to do with this?" He set the note gently on Hinata's bed, careful not to disturb its unbent structure.

Tenten merely shrugged as a response. "Not sure. I just thought that you... uh, wanted to try and convince me or... something."

_'And this is why you think before you talk, Tenten. So you don't spit out idiotic crap about Neji Hyuga groveling at your feet for a date—of which will never in a million years happen. Ever. Not even in your dreams.' _

Despite her idiotic hook for an idiotic conversation, Neji smirked. "Not quite," he answered, and Tenten found that the two fell into companionable silence soon afterward, during which time the aforementioned weapons' mistress of Konoha took the chance to discreetly—or at least, what she hoped to be discreetly—appraise her teammate.

She could see it in the lines of his bandaged forehead, could read it in the cautious precision in which he held himself as he appraised her, could observe it in the frown marring his otherwise perfect features—he had not meant to be insulting toward her when he has asked her to accompany him on his date. It had just been Neji being Neji, presenting the facts in the most logical sense, and she had overreacted, yet again. It wasn't fair that she blame him for being himself. So_ what_ if he had insulted her? So _what _if he didn't want her? That didn't mean she had the right to be a total and complete bitch to him.

"Listen, Neji—"

"Tenten, I—"

They both paused, trading glances. Neji politely indicated for her to start. "I'm sorry. What I said back there... it was uncalled for." At a loss for words, she simply shook her head, hoping and thinking and wanting and knowing that he would understand as only he could.

"As am I," he responded immediately. "I should not have approached you in such an inconsiderate manner. It had not been my intention to insult you, and I apologize if I have done so."

And it was then that Tenten cracked her small, trademark smile, and it was as if the familiarity with which the two regarded one another had never even left. "Well, now that the formalities are settled..." She leaned back on the bed, smiling as she gestured for Neji to join her on the coverlet.

Once he had taken his seat—not too far to be considered disrespectful, but not too close to be deemed inappropriate—Tenten began what would probably be referred to in the future as the most awkward conversation she'd had with Neji Hyuga in the history of ever. "So... about this _date_..."

"You don't have to accompany me; I should not have assumed..." Tenten shook her head back and forth.

"No, it's fine. I mean, you'd do the same for me if I were in your position. Besides, who am I to complain about free food?" Catching Neji's lack of expression, her smile shifted. "But it's okay if you don't want to go with me or if you found someone else or something... I don't mean to pressure you..."

"It isn't that," Neji confirmed, readjusting. "I was merely thinking."

About her, in fact.

He could not say that he was surprised that Tenten had been the first to come to mind when he had been ordered to choose a woman to accompany him on his date with Hinata and Kiba. After all, Tenten had been his teammate for years. She was his closest female companion—hell, she was his closest companion _period_. It seemed only natural that he think of her first.

He was also unsurprised by the fact that he had chosen her in the end. He had realized within seconds that he could have just as easily chosen one of his relatives to accompany him; in fact, it would have been much simpler, as he wouldn't have to deal with the insinuations that he'd no doubt encounter for the next few weeks.

The reasons why he hadn't gone with this choice, and instead_ had_ chosen his teammate, were obvious: he was in a competition with Lee, and he could not, would not lose.

It was that simple.

However, what _did_ surprise Neji was the fact that he was actually looking forward to their date the following evening. He was looking_ forward_ to spending time with the Inuzuka (the Inuzuka, of all people), his cousin, and his teammate. He was looking _forward_ to escorting Tenten to the location of choice, to having her on_ his _arm. He was looking _forward_ to spending time with these three in an environment entirely unsuitable—one of which included neither meditation nor training. In fact, he could not remember a time being more eager for an event in his entire _life. _

And he had absolutely no idea why.

"Well in that case, you could at least tell me where we're going. I didn't bring anything special to wear, so I hope it isn't some place too fancy." Not that she believed it would be. She and Neji both knew that the life of a ninja was one based on spontaneity, and they'd both witnessed firsthand what Tenten looked like preforming _soshoryu_ in heels (yet another one of their sensei's "youthful training exercises.")

Neji smirked. "I don't think so. It's a secret." 

Tenten frowned. "Secrets don't make friends, you know."

"But friends make secrets."

She placed a hand to her chest, mocking sorrow. "You don't consider me a friend? I'm hurt, Neji. I'm really hurt."

He chuckled drily, shaking his head. "There's no need to worry—I'm sure your current ensemble will be acceptable."

It did not escape Tenten notice that he had changed the subject (admittedly, rather smoothly), but she decided to let the matter slide, instead choosing to relax into the comfort Hinata's bed so kindly decided to offer her. Idly, she wondered if _Neji's_ bed was quite this comfortable, and more importantly, if she'd ever get the chance to find out.

Kami, she hoped so.

"Good," Tenten enunciated, throwing her head back in a very discreet effort to hide her reddening cheeks, "because there's no way you're getting me into a kimono..._ or_ a dress."

Neji's answering smirk was well-hidden. "I presume you're not joining us for dinner, then?" It was a well-known fact that dinners held within the Hyuga household were less-than-casual, a fact Tenten had been wary about upon her first visit. He had vowed from that day forward that he would never again invite Lee and Gai over for dinner. Honestly, how they had even _managed_ to find formal robes in a bright, spring green was far beyond him.

Just as expected, she shriveled her nose in disgust. "That's different."

Neji merely shrugged.

"If you say so."

* * *

"So, Tenten-san." The voice of Hiashi commanded attention at his section of the elaborately-set table, and the kunoichi in question, along with several other curious, pale gazes, immediately rose her eyes to meet his. "I've heard word that you intend to allow Neji the honor of escorting you to my eldest daughter's meeting with the young Inuzuka."

Several whispers dispersed throughout the rows, and she could practically _feel_ the tensity with which Neji held himself at such a blasé, direct comment. "Yes, Hiashi-sama." She bowed her head once, reaching down to squeeze her teammate's hand. She clasped it for no more than a few seconds before releasing him, but it had had its desired effect as Neji relaxed into his chair.

As much as everyone stressed the fact that Neji did not approve of physical contact, she had learned early on that such was not the case. It wasn't that he dismissed it so, but that he was uncomfortable juggling the concept excessively. As long as she did so in moderation, she was guaranteed a private, efficiently calmed Neji—something she could encourage on her own, and something she was incredibly proud of.

"And I presume you are accurately prepared?"

Again, Tenten nodded. "I believe so," she answered, readjusting the skirt of her kimono—an old piece she'd picked up a while ago; nothing too elaborate, as her primary reason for buying the article had been the numerous areas in which she could store her weapons. "Then again, your nephew hasn't told me where we're going, so I can't be sure." She winked once, jabbing him in the arm within plain sight.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, turning his attention toward the younger Hyuga. His gaze was a question.

One of which Neji, regrettably, did not have a wonderfully elaborate answer for. "It is an effort to make it most enjoyable for her," he answered respectfully, cutting a glance toward Tenten. Her eyes were sparkling underneath the dim light, and he swore he could never remember seeing them quite so attractive. "My teammate has never been one for passiveness."

Tenten's smile dropped into a forced frown, and Hiashi allowed for a small chuckle. "You remind me of myself, Neji," he answered, taking a polite bite of his food. "I followed the same philosophy when courting young," his gaze flitted to Neji's right, "beautiful women."

. . .

And that was how Tenten almost died: not in combat, as a shinobi should; not during her team's spars, where she swore she could feel her heart dropping into her stomach; hell, not even tripping on those infernal stairs that led to her apartment, sprouting out of nowhere... but choking on her meatball in absolute, undulated shock.

Taking a hurried sip of her water, she shook her head, squeezing her eyes as she attempted to get back her speech so that she could correct the miscommunication.

However, just as with their team spars, Neji was much, much quicker.

"I am glad that you understand, Hiashi-sama," he responded with a smirk, and she felt his hand brush her leg underneath the table. Her entire body froze in response—whether to the unexpected movement or the fact that he had not corrected Hiashi for the obvious mistake concerning their relationship, she was not sure. "I'm afraid my teammate doesn't follow quite so easily."

Hiashi's smirk was profound as he took another bite.

He chewed slowly, leaving the table in a pragmatic, disbelieving silence—because oh my Kami, did Neji Hyuga, one of the iciest among us, just admit to courting his teammate? Surely he was jesting! And, more importantly, did Hiashi-sama just _encourage_ him to court his teammate—someone entirely inappropriate for such a role?

The hell was wrong with the world nowadays? You have one realization in the middle of the chunin arena and everything goes to rubbage...

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of chewing to Tenten but in reality was no more than a few seconds, Hiashi turned toward her, pale, gray eyes glistening in what she would later swear to be an undoubtedly mischievous nature: one very similar to that of Neji Hyuga whenever he had something particularly interesting to share. "I am sure she will learn quickly," he assured, gaze resting fondly between the two. "You would not have chosen her otherwise."

Tenten cut a sharp glance to her temporarily delusional—hell, forget that, _fucking insane—_teammate, to which he met with one of his own. No words needed to be exchanged; her glance spoke for her.

_'Are you going to correct him or what_?'

Much to her frustration, Neji's stare was blank, and all too soon he was turning away from her.

"Speaking of learning," he began, inching forward in his chair, "I have been practicing the technique we discussed, and I would like to discuss with you the precision with which you separate the chakra..." This simple statement, of course, encouraged a lengthy discussion about the effects of chakra on the pinpoint frequencies between the two elite shinobi—something Tenten could well-enough understand, having trained with Neji for years, but did not at all pique her interest.

Reflecting back, she was sure he had purposely brought up such a topic to discourage her from further commenting.

She instead spent the rest of her time making small-chat with Hinata and a pleasant young man named Mondai, only looking toward Neji twice.

Now _that_ was self-control.

And if later asked, she would not deny that her thoughts had been anywhere_ but_ on her conversation with the two (and if you wanted a demonstration as to where, exactly, her thoughts _had_ been, you just needed to look a little to the right, which she did twice). Thus, when the sweet, young gentleman she'd been talking to offered to escort her to Hinata's room, Tenten was completely blind-sided.

"Thank you, Mondai-san, but I know the way. I am very grateful for your offer, though." She placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling sweetly. "Perhaps next time, eh?"

Unfortunately, she caught neither Mondai's look of sheer, unbridled hope _nor_ Neji's blazing glare as she exited the room, giving a short bow to the elders on her way out.

In exactly twenty-seven seconds her teammate had caught up with her, pacing himself to match her speed. She did not need to ask why he bothered walking with her when she quite clearly knew exactly where the room was, just as she need not ask why he insisted upon escorting her home after training every evening.

The answer was simple: because he was Neji, and that was what Neji did.

"You didn't deny Hiashi-sama's accusation," Tenten accused lamely, careful to regulate her footing. Her eyes were mischievous as she faced him, her lip curled into a small grin. It was not very hard to interpret the genuine interest between her gaze—all the less difficult for a Hyuga of his talent.

"I saw no reason to," Neji answered truthfully, shrugging.

_'There was nothing to correct.'_

Tenten idly wondered if one's face could break from smiling too widely.

. . .

The couple had reached Hinata's door all too quickly, and Tenten soon found herself flubbering for an excuse to keep him there just a few more seconds. Not that _Neji_ had any objections to such an idea... none at _all._ "Okay, so academy lesson tomorrow, then training, then back here to get ready for our date, then..." She trailed off suggestively, quirking an eyebrow.

"To the restaurant," Neji answered simply, leaning against the wall.

Tenten frowned.

That had not been exactly the answer she'd been looking for... "You're still not going to tell me."

Neji shook his head, smirking. "That would ruin the 'fun.'"

"Neji Hyuga, having fun? In other ways then meditating and training?" Her mock gasp was exaggerated, mouth dropping into a pleasant O—_and what would it feel like to put his own against it, to run his lips against hers, his tongue across the inside of her mouth? Would she be terribly bothered if he tried?_ "Blasphemy."

Neji's response was a muddled sigh, and he withdrew his hand from the door, distancing himself from her. "You make it far too easy," he reprimanded, shaking his head. "Far, far too easy."

Tenten did not have time to inquire as that what, exactly, she was making far, far too easy, as he had already interrupted her, glancing in the direction of the other halls. "It's late," he continued, running a hand through his hair—the same one he, moments before, had had rested on the plastered wall. Tenten found herself wondering what it would feel like, resting on her waist, running across her face, along her hips... "I should be returning to my quarters."

Tenten nodded her assent. "I should get to bed."

Despite this, neither party made a move to depart.

. . .

It would be three minutes later that Neji's cousin would come across them, huddled closely together as they discussed the pros and cons of shurikan to senbon.

Mondai met Neji's gaze once, only once, and he could see there what he had never seen there before—pure, insouciant, undeniable _happiness_. He looked entirely unlike himself in that one moment, listening as his teammate ranted on about the difference between sharpened edges and needle like structure. He looked a lot like Hinata, actually. It was almost as if someone had replaced his eyes with hers, brilliant and sparkling and bright; his smile with hers, graceful and casual and sweet; his dimples with hers, prominent and elegant and rare... it was an odd sensation, observing his cool, stoic cousin in such a light.

_Could this be? _

_No, it couldn't possibly... Not Neji... _

Neji's hand was mere inches from his teammate as their eyes met—Byakugan to Byakugan, white to white, man to man. Mondai watched with increasing interest as his cousin rose it into the air, to the point that he could see it without the aid of his dojutsu, and set it protectively on Tenten's waist.

A very clear, very fair warning.

'_Shes's mine._'

Pouting, Mondai turned on his heels in the direction of his bedroom—three halls over.

Hyuga Neji always got the good ones.

* * *

"I don't know what to do... it's been f-fifteen minutes..."

"Go ahead and join Hiashi-sama for breakfast, Hinata-sama. I will deal with this; it should only take a moment."

To a lazily snoozing Tenten, these were just sounds.

Admittedly, they were very nice sounds, as she swore that both were very familiar—the former being very sweet and calming, the latter being incredibly husky and sexy. Still, that did not change the fact that they were merely vibrations to the sleeping weapons' mistress, and as such she did not find the need to deliberate too deeply into what this 'moment' the latter had spoken of would involve.

Thus, when the click of a door signaled the Hyuga heiress' exit, she didn't even budge.

And when she felt a soft, warm, fuzzy _thing _hover lightly above her face, she did not think twice about grabbing it and pulling it toward her, wrapping her arms around it. "Mm,_ soofftt_..."

. . .

"Tenten."

She offered no response, only turning in her bed.

"Tenten."

Honestly, he didn't understand how she'd lived to be this old, with the way she slept.

"_Tenten_."

"Stop it," she mumbled, cradling his head (his delicate, beautiful Hyugahead) against her chest. "I'm trying to _sleep_."

And when Tenten subconsciously arched her chest into his face, mumbling something about soft teddy bears, Neji found himself wishing for the first time that Lee and Gai were there with their bright green jumpsuits of youth to distract him from Tenten's surprisingly commodious cleavage. This thought, of course, only worked to encourage mental images of _her _in a spandex suit: definitely not the right course of thought to, erm...

'Soften' the 'Situation.'

"Just relax, Neji... I know you want to..." She gave a noncommittal grunt, shaking her head. "Hmph..."

_Want to?_

He furrowed his eyebrows.

Want to _what?_

"We... can... do it later... Lee's here..."

Oh goodness. Surely she wasn't...

"I know... I'll make it long... I promise." A giggle. "Stop being... bad... _Neji_..."

. . .

"... Neji?" Tenten wiped the sleep from her eyes, yawning as she sat up in Hinata's bed. She felt a piece of hair curl around her shoulder, and she quickly brushed it aside, cursing the fact that Neji's hair was perfectly straight while hers was... well, anything but. "Are you alright? You don't look so good." She moved a hand toward his forehead, but he withdrew.

"Fine."

"But you're all red," Tenten argued, "and you're _sweating._ Are you sure—" (1)

"Just meet me outside."

He was out the door without another word.

. . .

Once outside, Neji cursed himself for his stupidity.

It was embarrassing enough standing in front of Tenten with_ that problem,_ but to be caught by one of his cousins?

He wouldn't be able to live it down.

_Come on, Neji, just think of Lee and Gai in jumpsuits. In green, tight, skin-clenching jumpsuits. _Pacing thearea outside her doorway, he attempted to not allow his thoughts to drift back toward the delicate, practically-naked, long-haired Tenten that had been dreaming of him, her hair like fire around her and moaning _his_ name and holy crap it was coming back!

_Jumpsuits, Neji, jumpsuits!_

* * *

"I'm ready!" Tenten practically hopped out the door in her haste, slamming it shut with an audible click. "Oh, and uh, sorry about that. You know, earlier."

Moments after her teammate had fled from the room—rather abruptly and quite quickly, might she add—she had looked down to notice her current apparel... and had promptly hit her self in the face.

She really should have known better then to wear no more than a bra and shorts to bed. Sure, she had been in front of Neji plenty of times in less that that—summer training in Konoha was an absolute hell—but never had any of the items in question been made of pure black _lace_ (because thanks to Sakura's laziness, her laundry _still _hadn't been done when she'd returned to get her stuff, leaving her to pull something from the "dreaded drawer" — presents from Ino over the years). "Thanks for leaving the room, though."

Her smile was bright as she turned. "Now, where's breakfast? I'm starving!"

. . .

She thought he was protecting her virtue—her goddamned virtue.

Oh, how irony worked...

_'Tell her the truth_,' his conscious whispered to him, voice harsh. '_She trusted you, and you betrayed that trust. Tell her what you were really doing—not protecting her virtue, but exploiting it.'_

_'No, don't tell her,' _another thought encouraged. '_Anyone would have reacted the same in your situation—there is no logical reason to share such information. It will only make things awkward, and you—no, your team—can't handle that at the moment. You've already got enough problems as it is... and besides, don't you want to beat Lee? You won't be doing that any time soon if she knows that you were checking out her—'_

_'She deserves to know.'_

_'It was a reaction. You didn't mean it.'_

_'That doesn't change the fact that Tenten deserves to know when she's been taken advantage of. She's earned that much from you. By not telling her, you're undermining her. She won't take too kindly to that when she finds out in the future.'_

_'She's not going to find out. Not as long as you keep your mouth shut.'_

"Tenten, I have something that I need to tell you."

_'Don't tell her,'_ his thought warned_. 'You'll ruin your friendship... and your chance. If you tell her, she'll stop talking to you—she'll think you've been using her as some sort of... some sort of sexual fantasy. She'll run to Lee, and she'll leave you... she'll be with him forever, do you realize that? She will _abandon_ you.'_

"You're not getting breakfast."

Inwardly, a very small, very illogical part of Neji's brain smirked.

_Very good, Neji. Very good._

_. . . _

"What do you _mean_ I'm not getting breakfast?" Her glare was harsh as she turned toward him, and she felt her stomach groan its protest at such an idea. She, of course, seconded it fully. There was no way in hell she could be expected to teach twenty academy kids and train with a smile on her face without getting a good meal in to start the day.

"I mean that it's nine right now—you're twenty minutes late for breakfast."

"I'm _twenty minutes late?_" Her mouth dropped in shock, and she hastily checked the watch she had fastened to her wrist earlier that morning. True to form, it was exactly nine o clock, on the dot. Damn. "Well, why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier! You know how much I love breakfast!"

"I did," Neji sighed. "You didn't listen."

"Of course I didn't listen!" Tenten shouted, tossing him one of her heavier scrolls as she made her way toward one of the compound's many exits. He caught it easily, reaching to pull her bag from her shoulder. "It's me, Neji! You should have threatened me with breakfast—I would have spent a helluva lot less time putting up my hair if you did!"

Neji merely smirked, shrugging. "I'm hardly to fault for your sleeping habits, Tenten."

"The hell!" She pushed open the door, wincing as the cold air hit her face-first. "You did it on _purpose._ And as repayment, you're buying me breakfast." Grinning, she took off in a run before he had a chance to protest the matter, shouting something about 'and you bet I'm going to stuff my face!'on her way.

Watching as his teammate took off into the streets, almost toppling several of the citizens standing there, he couldn't help but smirk.

Not a bad trade off, considering breakfast at the Hyuga Compound didn't end until ten. (2)

* * *

"Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes."

"Alright, stand back." Without even giving the Hyuga heiress a chance to dodge, Ino lunged through the window, landing gracefully with one foot on the bed. "Oh... sorry about that, Hinata. No need to worry, though—these shoes are brand new; just got 'em yesterday." Smiling at the bright red pumps, Ino once again silently thanked her spot-on fashion sense.

"It's fine, Ino-san," Hinata murmured, making her way toward the bed.

Ino followed directly behind her, but her interest was quickly caught by the plain, old black bag that lay in a heap on the floor. "Hey, what's that thing?" She fingered the object, and her nose shriveled as a simple white shirt fell from within. Whoever it was that owned this thing, it was clear that they had absolutely no fashion-sense whatsoever.

"That's Tenten-san's bag," Hinata answered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "She spent the night."

Ino quirked an eyebrow.

"Tenten's bag, eh?" She lifted the shirt, examining its plain cut and baggy surface area. Ino could tell just by looking at it that it wouldn't even flatter Tsunade-sama's curves, nonetheless Tenten's, flat-chested as hell. Surely she couldn't be wearing this thing on her date with Neji... there was no way she'd impress him in that thing!

"Is she coming back here to change?"

Hinata nodded once, pulling a brush from her drawer.

"So she won't be going back to her apartment—these are the only clothes she has?"

This time, Hinata shook her head.

"Huh, interesting..."

* * *

"Hey Hinata, do you know where I put my clothes? I swear I left them right... here..." Tenten trailed off, her hand brushing something incredibly soft and undeniably silky. She reached for the object, holding it up in the air for observation. Her nose shriveled in disgust as she registered the immodesty of the item, eyes lingering on the deep neckline. "And why is this thing in my bag?"

Turning to face Tenten, Hinata blanched.

_'Ino, you didn't..._'

* * *

(1) Someone asked for a blushing Neji, and for the life of me I cannot find the review in which it was asked! But, whoever it was, this is for you. I'd love to know who you are so I can credit you!

(2) Anyone who correctly guesses why Neji didn't want Tenten at the Hyuga breakfast gets either a oneshot of their selected theme or a character dedicated to them.


End file.
